Total Drama Stardust Island
by Apenad4LIFE
Summary: Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island is winding down... and the next season is about to be underway- Total Drama Stardust Island! Chris and Chef are back, along with a few returning characters from Revenge of Pahkitew Island, plus some new faces. Discontinued... Sorry. :(
1. Episode 1: Stardust Island

Episode 1: Stardust Island- Introducing the Campers

(Camera shows Chris and Chef standing on a dock, presumably waiting for something. It is the middle of the night, and the night sky is illuminated with stars)

Chef: You know… Chris, this island is really beautiful.

Chris: Yeah, I know! Best one we've gotten yet.

Chef: But why'd you arrange it so the campers would arrive at the middle of the night?

Chris: I want it to fit the whole "Stardust Island" mood.

Chef: Did the returning characters agree to come back?

Chris: Well- it took a few legal battles… and them looking at the fine print of their contract. But otherwise, yeah, the ones we wanted to return are going to return.

Chef: There's the first boat!

Chris: Aha! New campers! Let's get this started!

(A boat appears on the horizon, and is nearing the docks)

Chris: And they've arrived!

(A fairly short boy about 5'5" comes onto the dock. He's Caucasian, and lightly tan, with brown eyes and reddish brown hair)

Chris: Marko Rewind! Wait- this is your name, right? Welcome to Stardust Island!

Marko: Yeah! But I wish it had been a plane that brought me here... You know, jets are better than ships. I get seasick. You have no idea how many time I threw up on the cruise ship. I finally just got used to the sea, but we arrived, so it doesn't matter.

(A slightly tanned boy about 5'11" walks down onto the dock. He has blonde hair and piercing blue eyes)

Chris: Damien Selfe! You wanna take a selfie with me?

Damien: Ha ha, very funny Chris. No, I'm not in the mood right now. That kid over there? (Damien points at Marko) I sat next to him for a good portion of that ship ride, and he puked like no other. You have no idea how bad it smelt.

Chris: Well, that sucks- but I wasn't there, so I don't care!

(Disgruntled, Damien walks over and stands next to Marko, but is careful to keep his space)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Marko: I'm actually a social butterfly. I get along with people pretty well. Unfortunately, Damien didn't see that side of me. He saw the "boat" side of me. Well, I'll just have to make friends with people not on my boat.**

 **Close Confessional**

Chris: And our next camper is here! Danielle Rose! Welcome to Stardust Island!

(A girl with light colored skin walks onto the dock. She's about 5'6", and has blue eyes and brown hair)

Danielle: Hi.

(Danielle walks over to stand next to Damien)

Danielle: Oh no. Not you!

Damien (acting hurt): What's wrong with me?

Danielle: You flirted with me nearly the entire time!

Damien: Oh yeah… well, you're so pretty, I couldn't stop myself!

(A very tall Caucasian boy about 6'9" walks down to Stardust Island. He has emerald green eyes and blonde hair)

Chris: Danny Voorhees! Welcome to Total Drama!

Danny: Hey Chris, you seem to have more gray hair than last time! Wow, Total Drama Revenge of the Island seems to have taken a toll on you. Well, nice to know you can still be that energetic with that hair.

(Frowning, Chris takes out a mirror and starts inspecting his hair)

(Danny goes and stands next to Danielle)

Marko: Wait, Voorhees, as in, like Jason Voorhees, the guy from the Friday the 13th series?

Danny: Don't worry, I'm not related to him… but I do like scaring people.

(Suddenly, Danny whips out a hockey mask, startling Marko and causing him to drop back)

Marko: WOAH! (Starts laughing) Okay, you got me that time.

Danny (laughing): Yeah, yeah I did.

(Amused by all this, a girl with peach colored skin and dark green eyes and ginger hair comes down onto the docks. She's average height)

Chris: I believe that this is Samantha Maielua?

Samantha: Please call me Sam.

(Shyly Samantha- er, I mean, Sam, walks over to stand next to Danny)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Sam: Okay, I'm not usually that shy, but before I get loud and outgoing, I like to know the people who I'll be loud and outgoing with. I don't know anyone here that well!**

 **Close Confessional**

(A boy with pale, tan, skin comes down onto the dock. He has emerald colored eyes and dark brown hair, with a strip of dyed blond on the right side. He stands about 6'1")

Chris: Layne Corticera Allan-Miller! Welcome!

Layne: Hey Chris(walking over to stand next to Samantha).

Chris: Okay, he's shy!

(A girl with olive skin, blue eyes, and jet black hair comes down onto the stage. She has a tattoo on her right arm of a rose, and a beauty mark on the right side of her face. She stands about 5'7")

Chris: Hazel Johnson! Welcome to Stardust Island!

Hazel: Hello. I hope my time here will be fun. Nice to meet you all.

(The other campers mutter, hey, or hello to her)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Hazel: The real reason I'm on this show is to make friends. I have a rough relationship with my mom, deceased dad and alcoholic brother.**

 **Close Confessional**

(A boy with a height about 5'10" comes down to stand on the docks. He has long jet black hair that goes down to his shoulders, and ice blue eyes. He's wearing a white shirt with a red rose on it covered by a black leather jacket, a necklace of the Celtic Cross, black sweats with red stripes, and black sandals)

Chris: Joshua Prower! Welcome to our humble abidings!

Joshua: Doesn't seem so humble to me. (laughs) And please, call me Josh. I think "Josh Prower" has a better ring to it than "Joshua Prower".

(Camera zooms in on Chris' luxury lakeside cabin)

Chris: Well, I guess it isn't THAT humble.

(Joshua goes over and stands next to Hazel)

Chris: And that's all the people from the first boat! Chef, will you kindly please escort them to their cabins? It doesn't matter where they sleep tonight, we'll give them their teams tomorrow.

Chef: I got you Chris.

(Chef takes the campers away)

Chris: Okay, we've seen our first campers. But what will the next group of campers look like? When will our returning characters arrive? And what will the teams be? Come back to find out on this episode of TOTAL, DRAMA, STARDUST ISLAND!

-Commercial Break-

(Come back)

Chris: Okay, the next boat should arrive here now.

(A boat appears on the horizon)

Chris: There's my next group of victims- er, I mean, campers!

(A girl wearing a pink crop top and white shorts steps down onto the docks. She has blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair that's been let loose to her shoulders. Currently, she's rubbing her peach skin with sunscreen. Noticeably, she has a crystal pendant worn across her neck)

Chris: Sabrina Adams! Welcome to Stardust Island!

(Sabrina is currently putting on makeup)

Chris: Sabrina!

Sabrina (slightly startled): Oh, hi Chris! Can you show me where my cabin is? I need to get set up. I'm so excited for this season!

Chris: You'll need to wait for the other campers first.

Sabrina: Oh… that's no fun.

(A tall boy with brown, tan, skin, and dark brown hair walks down onto the docks. He has blue eyes, and is wearing a dark blue polo shirt, black pants, and dark brown Italian leather shoes)

Chris: Your highness! Prince Faymen Alexander Santiago of Yudonia!

Faymen: Please call me Faymen. I joined this show to get out of all that royal nonsense of being the heir to the throne and all that. It gets lonely in that large castle!

(A girl standing about 5'9" runs down onto the dock. She has tan skin, brown eyes, and black hair. She's wearing a light purple long-sleeved blouse, a dark purple skirt, and black heels)

She says: Faymen! Why didn't you wait for me?

Faymen: Oops… did I tell you that we would come down together!

She said: YES!

Chris: And it's Princess Miranda Elizabeth Santiago of Yudonia!

Miranda: Please, call me Miranda.

Chris: Okay!

(A curvy girl wearing a corset steps down onto the dock. She's about 5'4", has pale skin, green eyes, and black hair with stripes of green. She has some visible snakebites on her skin, has pierced her left eyebrow, pierced her septum, pierced both ears, has an Anchor on her middle finger, a semicolon on her right wrist, and scars apparent on her back, arms, and legs. She's wearing Victorian themed clothes)

Chris: If it isn't the Victorian Goth, Aurelia Crow!

Aurelia (shyly): Hey guys…

(Aurelia walks over and stands next to Miranda)

Miranda: I like your clothes, but are they fit for this show?

Aurelia: I could ask you the same question. I brought sweatpants and a shirt for the challenge days.

Miranda: Cool! So did I! I guess we're kinda similar!

Aurelia: Maybe.

(A tall girl about 5'9" walks onto the dock. She has blonde, thick, slightly wavy hair that goes to about halfway down her back. She has big blue round eyes, and is wearing a pink t-shirt with exposed midriff and skinny jeans with sandals)

Chris: Tessa Vlasak! Welcome to this show!

Tessa: Hi-

(As Tessa comes down to the dock, she accidentally trips and falls into the water)

Faymen: I'll help you!

(Faymen runs over and pulls Tessa up)

Faymen: Are you okay?

Tessa: "Mmph".

Faymen: What?

Tessa: "Ummaph".

Chris: Oh, this was in her audition tape! This is great! Whenever Tessa gets her hair wet, it falls forward and completely covers her face, blinding her. She can't pull it out until it dries. And apparently, she's a bit clumsy too...Chef! Can you escort her to her cabin?

Sabrina: But I couldn't go to the cabin?

Chris: You're fine right now!

(Chef escorts Tessa away)

(A boy about 5'7" steps onto the dock. He has caramel colored skin and dark brown eyes with black hair.)

Chris: It's Ashton Jackson! Man I love that name!

Ashton: What's up Chris? How are you doing? Hey, call me Ash.

(Ashton fist bumps with Chris)

Chris: I'm actually feeling pretty good!

(Ash goes over and says hi to the rest of the campers)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Ash: Okay… so, my dad is the mayor of the city I live in. But I had a bit of an unlucky streak, that ended with a really embarrassing date. It's a loooong story. I'm also a bit clumsy. My dad decided that Total Drama would be a great place to start over and make new friends. I don't know if that's the best decision, but I have to be cool to start fresh.**

 **Close Confessional**

(A girl with midtone caucasian skin steps down onto the dock. She has green eyes, and black hair done in a bun. She's about 5'8")

Chris: And it's our teen singer, Elsa Crawford!

Sabrina: Wait! That's Kayla Storm! Eeek! But your hair is usually draped over your right shoulder, in a braid…

Elsa: Kayla Storm is my stage name, and my hair is only like that when I'm performing. This is the real me.

Sabrina (slightly crestfallen): Oh.

(A very tall Caucasian girl at around 5'11" steps onto the dock. She's very petite, and has bright blue eyes and golden blonde hair)

Chris: Maxine Wells!

Maxine: Hey Chris! I'm so excited to be here! Wait, is this all the people here?

Chris: No, there was a boat full of campers that arrived about 1 hour earlier, and there will be a boat full of returning characters that will arrive in one hour.

Maxine: Nice!

(Maxine walks over and stands next to Elsa)

(An African-American boy that's about six feet tall walks down from the boat. He has short black hair and light brown eyes, and is wearing a gray, unzipped jacket, and blue jeans)

Chris: And our second to last new camper to arrive is Jordan Damond!

Jordan (very politely): Hey Chris. I hope my time here will be fun.

(Jordan walks over and says a polite hello to the rest of the campers, who nod back)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Jordan: My dad sent me on this show to develop better social skills. I've had some bad past experiences in my life… the most notably being the death of my older brother August. He was my role model, and an amazing person. He died while stopping an attempted robbery at a mall. He wasn't even a cop… just a very good person.**

 **Close Confessional**

(And finally, a short girl at about 5'2" comes down to the dock. She has short black hair and peachy skin with brown eyes. She's wearing a sweater and jeans, and has glasses)

Chris: And our final new camper, Kayla Zacah is here!

(Without speaking Kayla goes over and stands next to Jordan)

Chris: Well… okay.

(Chef has just returned)

Chris: Chef, can you take these campers to their cabins? I just got a text, the returning campers won't arrive until tomorrow morning. Let's crash in for the night.

(Chris turns towards the campers)

Chris: Who will be returning? How have they changed? And what will the teams be? Come back to find out on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

-Commercial Break-

(Come back)

(Camera shows all of the new campers at the docks, waiting with Chris and Chef)

Marko: Hey Chris, when are the new campers arriving?

Chris: They should be here any moment.

(A boat appears on the horizon)

(Campers begin muttering to each other, excited)

Maxine: I watched this entire season last year! I'm so excited to see who's returning!

Faymen: I wonder if any of them have changed.

Danielle: I hope Ambrose isn't returning to the show. I can't trust that guy!

Tessa: Nobody can.

(The boat arrives at the docks)

(A very tall boy about 6'10" comes down from the dock. He's wearing a sweatshirt and shorts. He has short brown hair and green eyes)

Chris: And it's last season's 11th place finisher Jared Hayes! Welcome back to the show Jared!

Jared: Chris… You know I didn't want to be back.

Chris: Well, you're here!

(The next returner is a short girl with a height of about 5'2". She has medium length brown hair, and green eyes)

Chris: Last season's 12th place finisher- Magnolia Benson! Welcome back to the show Magnolia!

Magnolia: Chris… please don't talk to me right now. I still can't believe that I'm back on this show.

(A girl about 5'7" walks down to the docks, she has long black hair and hazel eyes, and is wearing a black dress)

Chris: Next up is last season's 9th place finisher- Kaarina Rast!

Kaarina: Hey guys! (Turns and sees Chris) Oh… you…

Chris: Well that was harsh!

 **Open Confessional**

 **Aurelia: None of the old campers seem to be excited to see Chris**

 **Close Confessional**

(An Asian girl abou 5'7" steps down onto the dock. She also has long black hair and raven eyes, and is wearing a black top and jeans)

Chris: Aaliyah Lin! Last season's 7th place finisher!

Aaliyah: Actually, since I was eliminated in the same episode as Jason, I'm tied for 6th.

Chris: Whatever. Hey, speaking of Jason there he is!

(A boy about 6'1" who's wearing glasses walks down onto the docks. He has black hair and brown eyes, and is filipino)

Jason: You know what? I'm pumped for this season! Can't wait!

Chris: Ladies and Gentlemen, that was Jason Crukshank!

(Two boys walk down onto the docks. The first boy is 6'2", and is Hispanic. He's wearing glasses, an NFL shirt, and jeans. The second boy is 5'5", and is Indian (from Asia). He's wearing sweatpants and an orange Nike sweatshirt)

Chris: It's Jack Johnson, last season's 5th place finisher, and Silas Nair, last season's 4th place finisher! Here are the best friends!

Silas and Jack: Hey guys! (completely disregarding Chris)

(Two more boys walk down onto the docks. The first boy is also filipino and is 6'7", muscular and strong. He has short black hair that's been combed severely. The second boy is 5'6" and is Caucasian, with short brown hair and green eyes)

Chris: It's Satchel Raymond and Corwin Lionel! Satchel got 8th on Revenge of Pahkitew Island, and Corwin got 10th on Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

Corwin: Yeah, whatever Chris.

Satchel: This year, I'm going to win it all.

(The next person to appear on the boat is a girl that has a height of about 5'6", has blue eyes, and has long light-brown hair)

Chris: It's last season's third-place finisher! Macaria Olia!

Macaria: Chris, spare the act… I'm just back here because of the contract.

Kaarina: Tell me about it.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Tessa: These returning campers don't seem to like Chris at ALL.**

 **Maxine: I did see last season, and I assume most of the others did too. We'll probably hate Chris after this season too.**

 **Close Confessional**

(A girl about 5'5" with brown eyes and black hair with stripes of gold walks down from the dock. She's wearing a white dress)

Chris: It's last season's winner, Kaelyn Song!

Kaelyn: Hey everyone! Hi Chef. Oh… hey Chris.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Kaelyn: I wasn't that excited to see Chris again)**

 **Close Confessional**

Chris: Before I introduce the final character, I want to show you all a few of his highlights from last season.

Silas: Oh no-

Jack: You can't be bringing him back.

Jason: He ripped through the opposition last year!

Satchel: He unfairly eliminated people.

(Chef and the interns roll out a JumboTron)

Chris: Ladies and Gentlemen, here's the highlights of Revenge of Pahkitew Island's second place finisher, and he would have won if he hadn't gotten injured right before he reached the finish line, Ambrose Pandestorm.

 _Open JumboTron Flashback:_

 _Chris: And finally, we have Ambrose, the scholar-athlete!_

 _Ambrose: Hey Chris, how's it going? I'm pumped to be here…_

 _Chris: I'm fine, thank you! But anyway, let's get ready for a whole new season… Total… Drama… Revenge of Pahkitew Island!_

 _ **Confessional:**_

 _ **Ambrose: Sure, I'll play the hero for now… But I'm here to win. It'll be a tedious process, but I'm walking out of here with the million dollars. Who's gonna stop me?**_

(Camera flips to another flashback)

 _Cody: So Ambrose, how about we form an alliance.. Just in case we need it later on._

 _Ambrose: Hmm… Unexpected. Just the way I like it! Let's do it!_

 _Cody: Great!_

 _Cody: Wait, Ambrose said- "Unexpected, just the way I like it." I know someone else has said that before on the show. But who? Wait. Of course… Alejandro. But Ambrose seems like such a good guy! But Alejandro did too… Ugh, why am I arguing with myself?_

(Camera flips to another flashback)

 _ **Confessional**_

 _ **Bridgette: Ambrose is our undisputed leader, but he reminds me too much of Alejandro… He won us the first challenge, and technically won the second for us, but I still don't trust him… I'll keep a close eye on him.**_

 _ **Cody: I can see that Bridgette is getting wary of Ambrose as well. Good! I need an ally.**_

 _ **Ambrose: Bridgette and Cody are getting in the way. I don't plan to win this challenge. I need to make sure Cody is out of here as soon as possible. Same with Bridgette. I'll get some people out to gain their trust, and then I'll fake an injury.**_

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _(Footage of Ambrose rigging votes is shown)_

(Camera flips to another flashback)

 _Cody: Guys, something doesn't seem right about Ambrose…_

 _Magnolia: What? He seems perfectly cool to me._

 _Macaria: I don't see it either._

 _Bridgette: You guys are first-time players, so you don't understand… But he reminds me of Alejandro… just a little bit._

 _Macaria: Wasn't Alejandro the guy who was supremely evil?_

 _Magnolia: Yeah! What has Ambrose done?_

 _Cody: Well, we should vote him off because he's a threat, and he's supposedly injured right now. Once he heals from his "injury", he may be too strong of a player to beat._

 _Bridgette: I agree._

 _Macaria: I don't really know guys…_

 _Magnolia: This feels a bit strange._

 _(Camera shows Ambrose standing outside the room, smiling, obviously hearing all of this)_

(Camera flips to another flashback)

 _Aaliyah: Woah!_

 _Ambrose: Chill, it's just me._

 _Aaliyah: What are you doing here?_

 _Ambrose: I know you were the one that did it._

 _Aaliyah: Did what?_

 _Ambrose: Don't play dumb with me. I'm certain that you were the one that made the smell in the Maggots cabin. Let me guess, you somehow got a schedule of when the challenges were and planned to keep them awake the night before a challenge?_

 _Aaliyah: That would be-_

 _Ambrose: And you probably made the smell by getting some of Chef's old food and keeping it in their lounge room. I saw you go in there two days ago. Is that what you did then?_

 _Aaliyah: (stays silent)_

 _(Flashback: Camera shows Aaliyah opening door and finding schedule outside, then smirking._

 _Second Flashback: Camera shows Aaliyah laughing and talking with Kaarina, then excusing herself to use the bathroom, and dumping the rotten food in the corner.)_

 _Aaliyah: I only did it because-_

 _Ambrose: I want no explanation. I'm going straight to the Maggots._

 _Aaliyah: No! Please, I'll do anything…_

 _Ambrose: I'm not going to be bribed…_

 _Aaliyah: I'll form an alliance with you._

 _Ambrose (hesitating): I don't know… The last time I made an alliance they tried to get rid of me._

 _Aaliyah: But you have dirt on me._

 _Ambrose: True, I guess I'll have to accept the alliance. Well, bye!_

 _(Ambrose runs off)_

 _ **Open Confessional**_

 _ **Aaliyah: My one question is, how did Ambrose find out about all of this?**_

 _ **Ambrose: There is a reason I know about all this...**_

 _ **Close Confessional**_

(Camera flips to the next flashback)

 _(Camera shows Ambrose walking towards Wacko Whales cabin)_

 _Ambrose: (sets piece of paper and bag of rotten food in front of door, before knocking on the door and then sprinting away)_

 _Analiyah (opening door): What's this?_

 _(Aaliyah picks up the paper)_

 _(Camera zooms in on the paper, showing the heading, which says: "Challenge Schedule")_

 _Aaliyah: The Challenge Schedule and a bag of rotten food… I know what to do with this… (smirks)_

 _(Camera shows Ambrose washing hands in the lounge)_

 _(Magnolia walks in)_

 _Magnolia: What are you doing?_

 _Ambrose: Oh just washing my hands after a walk._

 _Magnolia: I didn't know you were all into being sanitary…_

 _Ambrose: I'm not. Well, good night!_

 _(Ambrose goes upstairs towards the boys cabin)_

 _Magnolia: Weird…_

(Camera flips to the next flashback)

 _Ambrose: Did you follow my instructions?_

 _Aaliyah: Yes, I got them to vote off Noah!_

 _Ambrose: Good… any updates? Are Jared and Jason getting suspicious?_

 _Aaliyah: No. I don't think so._

 _Ambrose: Tell me in case they do. Let's head back._

(Camera flips to the next flashback)

 _(Camera shows Macaria, Magnolia, and Ambrose outside, passing around a soccer ball)_

 _Ambrose: I'm going to go inside, I need to go to the bathroom. Be right back._

 _Macaria and Magnolia: Okay._

 _(Camera shows Ambrose go upstairs, walk right by bathroom, and into the girls bedroom)_

 _Ambrose: There's her bracelet! She took it off before going to play soccer._

 _(Ambrose takes Magnolia's bracelet and puts it in under Macaria's pillow)_

 _Ambrose: That should do it!_

 _(Ambrose goes back downstairs)_

(End JumbroTron Flashback)

Chris: This was just the stuff he did in the first half of the season! He just got more and more evil, and showed off his athletic ability and mental prowess! I won't bother showing you what he did in the second half, because that would take so much time… But ladies, and gentlemen- Ambrose Pandestorm!

(A boy with light brown skin walks in. He stands muscular, but not overly buff, and is 6'1". He has black hair and chocolate brown eyes, and is wearing jeans and a t-shirt)

Ambrose: Well… I'm back.

(As Ambrose walks towards the returning campers, everyone stares at him silently)

Ambrose: Guys, relax. I've turned over a new leaf. I'm fine now.

Kaelyn: Are you sure?

Ambrose: Just watch. You won't see anything evil.

Satchel: We didn't see anything evil last season either… until we were eliminated!

Chris: Guys, guys, relax! Let's just divide you all into your teams. Okay, all the team names will fit under the whole "Stardust Island" theme. Okay, the first team will have: Tessa Vlasak, Aaliyah Lin, Ambrose Pandestorm, Macaria Olia, Jack Johnson, and Jared Hayes! From now on, you guys will be known as the Shooting Stars!

(The Shooting Stars group together)

Chris: The next team will have: Danny Voorhees, Marko Rewind, Sabrina Adams, Silas Nair, Danielle Rose, and Damien Selfe! You guys will be known as the Gorgeous Galaxy!

(The Gorgeous Galaxy group together)

Chris: The third team will have: Kaelyn Song, Prince Faymen Alexander Santiago of Yudonia, Princess Miranda Elizabeth Santiago of Yudonia, Samantha Maielua, Corwin Lionel, and Kaarina Rast. You guys will be known as the Powerful Planets!

(The Powerful Planets group together)

Ambrose: Chris, what's with all of these lame names?

Chris: Shut up! I was on a time limit! The fourth team will have Jordan Damond, Elsa Crawford, Hazel Johnson, Jason Crukshank, Satchel Raymond, and Kayla Zacah! You guys will be called the Monster Moons!

Satchel: I will not be on a team called the Moons!

Chris: Too bad! And the final team will contain Magnolia Benson, Aurelia Crow, Ashton Jackson, Layne Corticera Allan-Miller, Joshua Power, and Maxine Wells! You guys' team name will be the Amazing Asteroids!

(The Amazing Asteroid group together)

Chris: The teams have been made! What will our first challenge be? How will the returning campers work with the new ones? Who will be the first one out? To find out, come back to the next episode of TOTAL, DRAMA, STARDUST ISLAND!


	2. Episode 2: Moonshine Forest

Episode 2: Moonshine Forest

 **Author's note: Well, my winter break is over, so don't expect another episode until maybe this Saturday or Sunday, or maybe even later. But don't worry, I will continue this until I finish. If you enjoy this and want to get updates, please follow and favorite this show! And of course, please review! Your reviews are appreciated and can be used to help improve the season!**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Stardust Island!

(Camera shows boats arriving at the docks of Stardust Island)

Chris: Our campers all arrived, new and old!

(Camera shows examples of the campers walking down from the boat to the docks)

Chris: Some of the campers arrived rather uneventfully… others on the other hand didn't.

(Chris laughs)

(Camera shows Tessa tripping on her way down to the dock and getting her hair stuck to her face)

Chris: Our campers were then given their teams.

(Camera shows everyone being organized into teams)

Chris: What will their first challenge be? Who will be the first one out? And how will they react to going into Moonshine Forest? (you'll understand what that'll mean soon) Come back after the commercial break to find out on TOTAL, DRAMA, STARDUST ISLAND!

(Commercial Break)

(Come back)

(Camera flips to the Amazing Asteroids lounge room. Each team cabin has a boys room, a girls room, and a lounge room for everyone)

Maxine: What do you guys think the first challenge will be?

Aurelia: Well, from what I've heard about this show, I assume it won't be something fun…

Layne: Eh, it can't be that bad. From what I've seen last season, Chris has actually turned less devious.

Ashton: All we have to do is work together well and understand what the goal is.

Josh: Isn't that easier said than done? I mean, this show isn't really meant for team building exercises, cause that sort of stuff usually ends in injuries.

(Everybody laughs at that)

Ashton: Yeah well, we should try though. Maybe we could change things. Magnolia, what do you think? You were on this show last year.

Magnolia: Can we just all agree to not manipulate each other? Last season… Ambrose tricked us all.

Aurelia: Didn't he get you eliminated?

Magnolia: Yes… he tricked Macaria into believing that I stole something of hers.

Josh: Yeah, I saw that on the JumboTron flashback thingy Chris showed us.

Layne: Not trying to interrupt… but did he say that our first challenge would be today?

Magnolia: It is getting kind of late… I wonder when he plans on doing it.

Aurelia: Where I'm from, sometimes we have to go out at night. I think if it's a late night challenge I can handle it.

(Camera flips to the Monster Moons lounge room)

Kayla: Kayla- er I mean, Elsa! I really want to ask you some questions!

Elsa: What's up Kayla? Wow, it's kind of good that I'm not calling myself Kayla Storm, or it would be very confusing. What do you want to ask?

Kayla: How does it feel to be a celebrity singer? I'm the head editor at my school newspaper. I think it would be cool if I could get an inside scoop with you. Can I do that?

Elsa: Um… I'm not really one for interviews. I really play music for fun. It helped me overcome some tough times.

Kayla: Oh, like your parents dying in that plane crash?

Hazel: Kayla!

Elsa (clearly crestfallen): Yes… like that.

Hazel: It's okay Elsa… I know how you feel.

Elsa: You do?

Hazel: My father is also deceased. I never really got to know him that well, but I know what growing up without parents can be like.

Elsa: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.

Jordan: Can we avoid this topic?

Satchel: Do you have a deceased parent too?

Jordan: No… It's just that- ugh, never mind. Please continue your conversation.

Jason: I'm actually with Jordan. Let's talk about happier things. Such as… um… what you think the challenge would be!

Elsa: Well, I hope it's not something too dangerous.

Satchel: If you're worried about getting hurt, this show isn't for you. Chris isn't exactly the nicest dude. Whatever he has in store for us, it's probably not fun.

Jason: Well, let's just try to enjoy ourselves!

(Camera flips to the Powerful Planets lounge room)

Kaelyn: So you guys are the prince and princess of Yudonia?

Miranda: Yes, that would sum it up.

Corwin: Where is Yudonia?

Miranda: It's a newly formed country in South America.

Kaarina: Do you guys live in a giant castle?

Miranda: Well… yes.

Faymen: But that's also part of the reason we wanted to leave, especially me. I love my country and want to grow up to become a good king, but I want to see new places and meet new people, it gets lonely in that large castle sometimes.

Miranda: Unfortunately, that is true.

Faymen: And besides, I'm enjoying my time here with some of these ladies. (winks)

(Kaarina, and Kaelyn, and Sam blush)

Miranda: Faymen!

Sam: How is it like being a prince and princess.

Faymen: Well Samantha-

Sam: It's Sam.

Faymen: Well Sam, it's pretty fun, but people expect a lot of you.

Sam: Oh, that's cool. One second, I need to go to the bathroom.

(Sam runs off)

Corwin: Isn't that the third time today she's had to go?

Kaarina: Yeah, I hope she's okay.

Kaelyn: Maybe it's diarrhea?

Corwin: It could be… the food they served us on the ship was kinda fishy.

Kaarina: Maybe it was Chef's food!

(everyone laughs)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Sam: I have a condition that affects me… I just hope nobody figures out what is it.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to the lounge room of the Gorgeous Galaxy)

Marko: Yeah, and that's how I got into planes.

Silas: So… you got into planes because it was your earliest memory? Couldn't you have just told me that without telling me all about the memory and like 50 facts about airplanes?

Marko: Yeah… sorry… I can come off a bit nerdy sometimes.

Silas: It's all good.

(Meanwhile, Damien is talking to Sabrina and Danielle)

Damien: So why did two pretty girls like you join this show?

Sabrina: To meet guys like you!

Danielle: Well obviously, I joined it to win the million.

Damien: Well, our team seems to be pretty great. I think I'm going to enjoy my time here. Pretty girls, smart guys, we have everything!

Danielle: You're saying us girls aren't smart?

Damien (quickly backtracking): No! Of course not! I would never say such a thing. Heck, girls are usually smarter than boys.

Danielle: Okay then…

 **Open Confessional**

 **Damien: Okay, I think I played that off pretty well.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips back to Silas and Marko)

Marko: Didn't you get fourth on this show last season?

Silas: Yeah… I was eliminated on the Truth or Dare episode.

Marko: Ohhhhh.

Silas: Yeah, that was not a fun challenge.

Marko: I hope our challenge today won't be that bad.

Silas: Will we even have a challenge today? It's getting a bit dark outside.

(Camera flips to the Shooting Stars, who are all sitting in their lounge, except for Ambrose, who's cooking in the kitchen, and Tessa)

Ambrose: I'm glad that Chris brought back the kitchens in the cabins. I don't think that I can live off of Chef's food. You guys want an omelette?

Aaliyah: What if you're trying to poison us.

Ambrose (suddenly fired up): Okay! Listen up! I may have eliminated a lot of people unfairly last year, but I never hurt anyone physically. I'm not a killer.

Macaria: This is true. And Ambrose is a great chef! I'll take an omelette!

Jack: So will I!

Jared: I guess you can sign me up for one.

Aaliyah: Okay… I do like omelettes.

(Tessa walks in)

Ambrose: Oh! Did you get your hair dried?

Jack: It's been a loooong time…

Jared: Well, all she could say earlier was "mmph" or "ooopmh".

Tessa: Shut up. Oh, and I heard about the omelettes. I'll have one too!

Ambrose (smiling): I knew you guys would all come around.

(Ambrose begins making the omelettes)

(Time skip)

(Camera shows Ambrose passing out the omelettes)

Ambrose: Dinner is served! Does anybody else find it weird that Chris hasn't called us up for a challenge yet?

Aaliyah: Ambrose, I know you're acting all nice and all, but know that as soon as we lose, you'll be the first one voted out.

Ambrose: Oh, Aaliyah, you don't really mean that.

Aaliyah: Oh, I do.

Ambrose: I'm sure that when you see what I can contribute to the team, you'll all change your mind.

Tessa: This is very good!

Macaria: Ambrose, you haven't lost your touch on cooking!

Jack: This is soooo good!

Jared: Can you make more later?

Aaliyah: I guess that it's good.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Tessa: I don't trust Ambrose at all. I'm just acting… and I'm good at acting. I am the president of my school's drama club. But that omelette was good.**

 **Aaliyah (grudgingly): That omelette was really good, but I can't trust that guy! He's too big of a threat!**

 **Ambrose: Turning over a new leaf… Why won't they believe me?**

 **Close Confessional**

Chris (through loudspeaker): Campers, report to the docks for your challenge.

Jack: At this hour? Isn't it a little bit dark outside?

Jared: What is Chris up to now?

Ambrose: It's pitch black outside. Well, let's go outside!

(Time skip)

(Camera shows campers waiting outside in the dark at the dock)

Kaelyn: Same old Chris…

Faymen: What do you mean?

Kaelyn: Chris would always arrive late to our challenges.

Kaarina: Ambrose would always joke that Chris was beautifying himself for the cameras.

Faymen (laughs): He probably was. Did Ambrose really do all those bad things?

Corwin: Yup! And the video he showed everyone at the beginning was only the first half of the show. That was like Ambrose's warm up.

Sam: Well then, I really hope that his team votes him out.

Miranda: Yes… That would definitely be nice.

(Chris and Chef arrive on the scene)

Chris: Hey campers! Well, let's go on a walk to the real location of our challenge- Moonshine Forest!

Aaliyah: Wait- what? You called us here for nothing?

Tessa: Why didn't you just call us to the real location of the challenge?

Chris: Because I want to give you all a brief history lesson about Stardust Island.

Chef: You kids shouldn't question it… It'll become very useful for you in this challenge.

(Chris and Chef laugh)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Silas: Okay, one thing that I've established during my time on this show is that when Chris and Chef both laugh, it means that something bad is about to happen.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Campers and Chris begin walking towards Moonshine Forest)

Chris: Now some of you may be wondering why everything is themed with something relating to outer space in this season. Our team names, the names of the lakes, forests, mountains, even our team names! Well… It's very simple…

Marko: Please continue…

Chris: Anyway, legend has it that a long time ago, Stardust Island was larger, more luscious, and full of animal life.

Aurelia (curiously): What happened?

Chris: Many people, including myself and Chef, believe that a meteor shower hit this area, causing a shift and loss in land.

Ambrose: So that explains why this island isn't as big as it used to be. But where did all this nature go?

Chris: Well, we're only camped out on one half of this island, where the meteor shower hit the strongest… Legend has it that across Moonshine Forest lays all the old animals and creatures of this island. Course, nobody has been stupid enough to go into Moonshine Forest, so we don't know for sure. Until now.

Jason: Until now… Wait, hold up- you're going to send us into that dark forest?

 **Open Confessional**

 **Danny: Well, I do enjoy scaring people… And we're going into a dark forest. I guess this will come in handy. (Whips out a hockey mask)**

 **Close Confessional**

Chris: And we're here!

(Camera shows a big, looming, long forest that stretches across the whole island up ahead)

Chris: Your task is very simple. Two nights ago, Chef and I flew a helicopter over the forest and dropped five checkpoints down into the forest. All you guys have to do is find these checkpoints, and bring them back here. The last two teams to bring back their checkpoints have to vote off one person.

Elsa: This is a double elimination?

Chris: Yup! Due to the amount of people I took in, there will be double, and maybe even a triple eliminations in this season.

Layne: Seems fair.

Josh: What do the checkpoints look like?

Chris: Well Mr. Power-

Josh: It's Prower please… And can you call me Josh?

Chris: Okay, fine then. The checkpoints are light blue, and are square. They have the word, "Checkpoint" written on them. It's not that hard to figure out. Also, it's glow in the dark, so be thankful we made it easier for you.

Chef: Oh and… There are rumors that some of the creatures were disfigured and morphed during the meteor shower… And that these very same creatures roam Moonshine Forest at night.

Chris: So, all in all, good luck! And- begin!

(Chris turns towards the camera)

Chris: How many people will be severely injured in this challenge? Will anybody find a checkpoint? And who will be the ones eliminated? Come back after the break and return to this episode of Total, Drama, STARDUST ISLAND!

(Commercial Break)

(Come back)

(Camera flips to the Shooting Stars, who have just entered Moonshine Forest)

Aaliyah: We should go left from here!

Tessa: No, Chris is right handed! Since he makes everything about him, we should go right!

(Tessa and Aaliyah begin arguing)

Ambrose: This will definitely take some time.

Macaria: Should we just go on?

Jack: We can't just leave them.

Jared: This is a problem…

(Camera flips to the Gorgeous Galaxy)

Silas: Okay guys, keep your eyes open for any shining blue squares. I want to find the checkpoint and get out of here as soon as possible.

Marko: Yeah, getting out ASAP would be nice.

Damien: I can take down a few animals.

Danielle: It would be better to play it stealthy, and avoid contact.

Damien: But that's no fun! And we have Danny- who's a giant! Right Danny?

(Damien turns towards Danny was, but Danny is nowhere to be seen)

Sabrina: Guys, where is Danny?

Marko: He was just here!

Silas: Great just great!

(Camera flips to where Danny is)

Danny (puts on his hockey mask): Oh, I'm going to have some fun.

(Camera flips to the Powerful Planets)

Faymen: I'm feeling a bit lazy right now (yawns).

Miranda: Faymen! I told you that you should have slept on the boat ride here last night.

Faymen: I was so excited though.

(Miranda sighs)

Sam: Well, the faster we find the checkpoint, the faster we can return.

Corwin: Why did Chris even call it a checkpoint in the first place? Aren't checkpoints like stopping points towards the goal?

Kaelyn: Let's not question it. Let's just find it!

Kaarina: Yeah, I'm starting to feel creeped out by this forest.

Kaelyn: Yeah, let's get a move on.

(Camera flips to the Monster Moons)

Satchel: Does anybody see anything?

Hazel: No… I can't seem to find anything.

Kayla: I don't think there is any in this area.

Elsa: Does anybody else feel as if something is moving around?

Jordan: We should move out of this area. I agree with Elsa.

Kayla: He speaks! Why are you so quiet?

Jordan: I don't like speaking too much.

Satchel: What's that?

(Satchel points towards a hockey mask)

Jason: It's Jason Voorhees!

Monster Moons: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Camera flips to the Amazing Asteroids, who are on the outskirts of the forest)

Magnolia: I don't want to go too far deep into the forest. Chris must have at least put one checkpoint near the edge of the forest.

Ashton: Doubtful… Knowing Chris, he probably stuck all the checkpoints in the heart of the forest.

Aurelia: Okay, this is just like tracking down prey.

Josh: Except I don't think checkpoints leave tracks behind. (laughs playfully)

Aurelia (smiles): Well, I guess that's true.

Maxine: Has anyone found anything?

Layne: Actually, I did!

(Layne suddenly runs forward)

(Rest of the Asteroids look startled)

Josh: Well, are we all sitting ducks? Let's see what he found!

(Everyone runs forward, to see Layne holding a blue square with the word "Checkpoint" written across from it)

Maxine: Great job Layne!

Layne: Let's get back quickly now, we don't want to have to vote off someone.

(Camera flips to the Shooting Stars, where Tessa and Aaliyah are still arguing)

Macaria: Aaliyah! Tessa! I have a better idea… how about we split up into two groups, and if we find a checkpoint, we yell out "Party"! That way the other group will know when to head back.

Aaliyah: Fine, but I get Ambrose on my group.

Tessa: No, I get him!

(Tessa and Aaliyah begin arguing again)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Jared: So this is what happens when you get two alpha females in the same group.**

 **Tessa: I know that my best chance of surviving and finding the checkpoint is having Ambrose in my group. I've seen Revenge of Pahkitew Island!**

 **Aaliyah: I know that my best chance of surviving and finding the checkpoint is having Ambrose in my group. I've seen Revenge of Pahkitew Island!**

 **Ambrose: Usually, I would be amused if two girls were arguing over me… but given the circumstances, this isn't good for the team… or me.**

 **Macaria: Why did I get stuck on this group?**

 **Jason: Well, this may take a while.**

 **Close Confessional**

Ambrose: Okay, everyone, be quiet!

(Tessa and Aaliyah stop arguing)

Ambrose: There is no reason to worry about splitting up into groups?

Tessa and Aaliyah: And why is that?

Macaria: That's actually a good question!

(Ambrose points)

Jack: What-oh!

Jared: A shining blue square! But it's all the way up on that ledge! How are we going to get up there.

(The Shooting Stars run over to where the checkpoint is)

Tessa: Great… how are we going to get to that?

Ambrose: I got this.

(Camera flips to the Powerful Planets)

Sam: There! A checkpoint!

(Camera zooms to a tree branch that the checkpoint is on top of)

Corwin: I can get that.

(Corwin slowly climbs up the tree, until he reaches the tree branch)

Corwin: Okay, I'm going to shake the tree branch! Catch it when it falls down!

(Corwin shakes the tree branch, causing the checkpoint to fall down)

Faymen: Got this!

(Faymen jumps up and snatches the checkpoint in midair)

Faymen: I got the checkpoint!

Miranda: Okay, let's head back now.

Kaelyn: Sam, good job on finding the checkpoint!

Kaarina: Yeah, I didn't notice that at all. Well, let's go!

(Camera flips to the Monster Moons)

(The figure believed to be Jason Voorhees takes off his mask)

Danny: Relax guys, it's just me.

Jason: Danny?

Satchel: Is that you?

Danny: Yeah! I totally had you guys going! LOL, you thought I was the real Jason Voorhees.

Satchel: I wasn't fooled at all!

Jordan: Uh… Satchel… you have a little wet spot.

(Satchel, looking down, realizes that he peed his pants)

Satchel: What? No! That's from me stepping on the boat. I fell on a wet spot.

Hazel: Suuuure.

Kayla: Well, you guys should really start looking for that checkpoint. I'm the only one doing anything!

Elsa: What have you done more than us?

Kayla: I've been searching!

Satchel: Yeah, well, let's continue looking for the checkpoint.

(Camera flips back to Chris, who's standing next to Chef and an intern)

(The Amazing Asteroids come out of Moonshine Forest, Layne runs up and tries to hand Chris the checkpoint)

Chris: Uh, Uh, Uh! Meet our head intern, Febuura Ashia!

(The intern steps forward. She appears to be 5'5", has brown eyes, black hair, and tan skin. She has skull earrings, a silver tongue piercing, and a tattoo on her right forearm)

Febuura: I'll be checking your checkpoint to make sure that it's legit.

(Layne hands Febuura the checkpoint)

Febuura: He's clean.

Chris: And it looks like you guys are safe.

(The Powerful Planets run out of the forest)

Chris: Before you hand that checkpoint to me, meet our head intern, Febuura Ashia. She's checking the checkpoints.

(Faymen hands Febuura the checkpoint)

Febuura: They're good too.

Chris: And it looks like you two teams are safe from the campfire ceremony!

(Camera flips to the Shooting Stars, who are still looking at the checkpoint on top of the ledge)

Ambrose: This is a terrible idea.

Macaria: How are you going to get up there?

Jack: We may have to search for a new checkpoint.

Jared: Even I can't reach that, and I'm the biggest one here.

Tessa: Come on Ambrose, give it up!

Ambrose: Nah, I'm not one for quitting.

(Ambrose jumps onto a nearby tree, and then starts climbing it. He then continues climbing until he's at the same level as the ledge)

Aaliyah: You're still too far away! Even you can't jump that far!

Jack: Come back down!

Macaria: You could seriously hurt yourself!

(Ambrose jumps towards the ledge, doing a frontflip in the process, he's barely able to get his hands on the ledge, and is now clinging for his life)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Tessa: It's actually kind of impressive that he was able to jump that far.**

 **Jack: Amazing.**

 **Jared: Please… I could do that… maybe… with a trampoline.**

 **Close Confessional**

Macaria: Ambrose! Get down!

Ambrose: How? By falling?

Jack: Okay, how do we get him back down safely?

Ambrose: Hold up.

(With one last heaven, Ambrose swings his legs upwards and executes a perfect backflip to land on the ledge)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Aaliyah: See? That's exactly why we have to eliminate him! He's a threat!**

 **Close Confessional**

(Ambrose kicks down the checkpoint, and Aaliyah catches it down below)

Ambrose: Start heading back! I'll catch up with you!

Jack: Okay!

(Camera flips to the Gorgeous Galaxy)

(Danny runs in)

Silas: Danny, where have you been? We've spent more time searching for you than searching for the checkpoint!

Danny: I was distracting another team!

Silas: Couldn't you have told us that? (Silas starts ranting about being responsible)

Chris (through loudspeaker): And the third team has found their checkpoint and returned! The Monster Moons and the Gorgeous Galaxy, you have a voting ceremony to perform!

Silas: Great, look at what you've done!

(Time skip)

(Camera shows the Monster Moons and the Gorgeous Galaxy waiting at the campfire)

(Chris and Chef walk in)

Chris: This year, the voting system is easy! All you have to do is walk into the confessional and put an X on the picture of the person you want gone! Happy voting! We'll give you five minutes to talk amongst your teams.

(Camera flips to Damien, Danny, and Marko)

Damien: Trust me guys… vote out Silas. He finished high in last season, and he's kinda a jerk, as we saw with that rant.

Danny: I don't know…

Damien: Think of that rant. He completely chewed you out!

Marko: But he's a nice guy! Let's vote out one of the girls!

Damien: Come on Marko, don't make me turn on you. I've already talked to the girls… it took some convincing, but they're with me. (smirks)

Marko: Fine, I'll vote out Silas.

Danny: So will I.

(Camera flips to the Monster Moons, who are all sitting in a group)

Satchel: So who are we voting out?

Jason: I don't really feel comfortable discussing this in front of everybody.

Elsa: Can we not talk about this? It's not the nicest thing to do.

Hazel: Especially since the person you want out can hear this.

Kayla: I'm fine with it! It's all in a reporter's blood.

Jordan: That doesn't seem like the nicest thing.

Chris: Hey guys! Time's up! Monster Moons! Go back to your cabin! The Gorgeous Galaxy will be voting first. I don't want you guys knowing who's eliminated.

(The Monster Moons head back to their cabins)

Chris: Gorgeous Galaxy! It's voting time!

(Time skip)

Chris: The votes have been cast in… I will toss a marshmallow to each person who is safe. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated. The first person who is safe is… Damien.

(Chris tosses Damien a marshmallow)

Chris: Danielle, Sabrina, and Marko, you're safe.

(Chris tosses Danielle, Sabrina, and Marko marshmallows)

Chris: Danny, you're on the chopping block for leaving your team during the middle of a challenge. Silas, you're on the chopping block for going on a rant, and being the only one on your team who isn't new to this show… But the one who will be leaving will be…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silas... you're going home.

(Chris tosses Danny a marshmallow)

Silas: What? Why?

(The Gorgeous Galaxy don't look at him in the eye)

(Damien stands up and waves)

Damien: Well… bye? Hey, I'll walk with you to the Plane of Shame.

Chris: I'm cool with that. The rest of the campers, head back to your cabin.

(Silas and Damien walk to the Plane of Shame quietly)

Silas (stopping): Well, thanks for walking me here.

Damien: Oh, I'm didn't only walk you here. I'm the reason you're here. I convinced everyone to vote you out.

Silas: What? Why?

Damien: Because you're a threat. Maybe you'll come back for a third season Silas.

(Damien walks away, leaving a crestfallen Silas behind)

(Camera flips to the Monster Moons lounge room)

Chris (through loudspeaker): Monster Moons, please report to the campfire.

Jordan (standing up): It's time.

(Time Skip)

Chris: The votes have been cast… one of you will be joining the eliminated camper from the Gorgeous Galaxy on the Plane of Shame back home. The first one safe is… Jordan.

(Chris tosses Jordan a marshmallow)

Chris: Hazel, Elsa, and Jason, you're also safe.

(Chris tosses Hazel, Elsa, and Jason marshmallows)

Chris: Satchel, you're on the chopping block for peeing during a challenge…

Satchel: I fell on a wet spot!

Chris: And Kayla, you're on the chopping block for being a good reporter.

Kayla: How is that bad?

Satchel: Reporters can be annoying… and rude.

Chris: Especially good reporters. There was this one time when-

Hazel: Can we get this over with?

Chris: Oh. Oh yeah. Anyway the one who will be going home is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kayla, you're going home!

Satchel (fist pumps): Yes! I'm still in the game!

Chris: Chef, escort Kayla to the Plane of Shame!

(Chef takes Kayla away, who's in too much shock to even speak)

Chris: Well… that was a fairly predictable, yet interesting second episode! What will our next challenge be? Who will be the next one to fall? And will Damien continue getting his way? To find out, come back to the next episode of Total, Drama, STARDUST ISLAND!

(Camera flips to the Plane of Shame, which has just landed on an… island?

(Silas and Kayla unboard)

Silas: Well, it's good to be ho- Wait. Where are we?

Kayla: The Plane of Shame! It's leaving!

(Camera pans out to show the Plane of Shame going back)

Silas: Look, it's a sign!

Kayla (reading): "Welcome to Solar Island! There is food and shelter on the right side of this Island, just continue walking on the edge of the Island, and you'll get there. Anyway, on this island are four Chris idols! If you can find one of these idols, you can return to the show at the merge, when I return to see if anyone has found an idol. Good luck, and happy idol hunting!

Silas: So we have a second chance…


	3. Episode 3 (Part 1): Kings of Stardust

Episode 3: Kings of Stardust

 **Author's note: Okay guys, so I've PM'd my OC creators and have decided that I will write one detailed episode per chapter. However, this chapter will be divided into two parts because it is so long, and I don't want to dump that much on you all at once. The second part of this chapter should come out sometime this week, and will contain the actual chapter. Also, please vote on the poll I posted about this story. In order to vote for the poll, just click on my profile and it should be right there on top. As usual, please review! Your reviews are greatly appreciated and can inspire me to write more! Thanks!**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Stardust Island!

(Camera shows campers standing in front of Moonshine Forest)

Chris: Our campers received their first challenge- a trip into the spooky Moonshine Forest to find checkpoints!

(Camera shows the campers scavenging around the forest)

Chris: Unfortunately, er, I mean, fortunately, nobody ran into a savage animal or beast. However, people still got sidetracked!

(Camera shows Danny leaving to go scare the Monster Moons)

Chris: In the end, the two teams that ended up having to vote off players were the Monster Moons and the Gorgeous Galaxy! Incidentally, Kayla and Silas ended up going home!

(Camera shows Kayla and Silas taking the Plane of Shame home)

Chris: Will the Monster Moons and the Gorgeous Galaxy be able to fix their early struggles and move on? Will the Asteroids continue their win streak? And what do I have in store for these campers? Come back after the commercial break to find out on Total, Drama, STARDUST ISLAND!

(Commercial Break)

(Come back)

(Camera flips to the Gorgeous Galaxy, who are all searching their lounge room)

Marko: And I REPEAT! IF YOU SEE SODA, GIVE IT TO ME SO I CAN HIDE IT IN THE LOUNGE ROOM.

Damien: Does anybody see any soda? Danny, do you have any more?

Danny: No! For the last time! I put it in our room!

Sabrina: Guys, do you think Danielle can hear us right now?

Marko: No, I think she fell asleep after drinking that soda.

(Somebody knocks on the door)

Danny: I'll go get it.

(Danny walks over and opens the door, revealing Chris)

Chris: What's all the ruckus about?

Sabrina: Well… it's a long story…

Chris: You know, I can just check the cameras later.

(The Gorgeous Galaxy look at each other)

Damien: Well…

 _Open Flashback_

 _(The camera shows the Gorgeous Galaxy all in their lounge room sitting down, except for Danny)_

 _Marko: Well… it's kind of sad that Silas got eliminated._

 _Danielle: Yeah, he was the only member on our team that was experienced._

 _Damien: But that also made him a threat._

 _Sabrina: Maybe it was good that we eliminated him while we could._

 _Marko: But I saw last season… he was a nice guy, never manipulated anyone. (stares pointedly at Damien)_

 _Damien (standing up): What do you mean by that?_

 _(Suddenly, Danny walks downstairs carrying bottles of Coke and Root Beer, and potentially stopping an altercation)_

 _Danny: Hey guys! Look what I found!_

 _Marko: No way! I haven't had soda in such a long time._

 _(Danny passes out the soda to everybody, and they start drinking it)_

 _Danny (noticing that Danielle hasn't touched her Coke): Danielle, take a sip! It's really good._

 _Danielle: No, I shouldn't._

 _Damien: C'mon. It's really good._

 _Danielle: I don't like soda that much._

 _Danny: Just try it, trust me, you'll enjoy it._

 _Danielle: I don't know._

 _Sabrina: Don't worry, you'll be fine._

 _Danielle: I was never allowed to drink soda… My… guardians never told me why._

 _Marko: Then try it! It'll be good._

 _Danielle: But only one sip._

 _Danny: There we go!_

 _(Danielle takes a sip of the Coke)_

 _Danielle: Wow this is very good._

 _(Danielle takes another sip)_

 _Danielle: AMAZING!_

 _(Danielle keeps on drinking from her bottle as the others watch on)_

 _Danny: I remember my first time drink Coke. It was great. (looks away dreamily)_

 _Marko: Isn't she drinking too much?_

 _Damien: I once had waaaaaaay more, and I was fine. She'll be fine too._

 _Sabrina: She finished her bottle._

 _Danielle: More._

 _(Damien tosses her a Coke can)_

 _Damien: Here, take this._

 _(Danielle takes a sip)_

 _Danielle: Mmmm, it tastes even better in a can!_

 _(Danielle continues drinking)_

 _Sabrina: I'm with Marko, she's drinking too quickly… I think there was a reason why her "guardians" didn't let her drink soda, whoever they were._

 _Danny: Woah! She finished the can!_

 _Danielle: More._

 _Marko: Danielle, I don't think you should drink any more soda._

 _Danielle: Fine, if you're not going to give me more soda I'm going to go get some apple juice._

 _Marko (sighs in relief): Well, apple juice will be fine._

 _(Danielle picks up Marko's iphone)_

 _Danielle: Can I use this?_

 _Marko: Sure, not sure how you're going to use it to get apple juice though._

 _(Danielle walks over to the kitchen)_

 _Damien: She's acting a bit drunk._

 _Danny: I've never heard of someone getting drunk because of drinking soda before._

 _Sabrina: Well, if she's drunk, maybe we shouldn't trust her to be in the kitchen alone. You know.. where there's knives…_

 _Damien: Nah, it'll be-_

 _(A blender comes on)_

 _Marko: What is that?_

 _(The Gorgeous Galaxy run over to the kitchen, where Danielle is using the blender)_

 _Marko: Oh, she's just using the blender._

 _Danny: Uh… I hate to break it to you Marko, but there are two ingredients in her "apple juice". Water… and your iphone._

 _Marko (suddenly noticing this): Wait, STOP THE BLENDER!_

 _(Marko runs over and stops the blender, and takes out his phone, which is utterly destroyed)_

 _Marko: What were you doing?_

 _Danielle: Making apple juice._

 _(Damien bursts out laughing, and Danny cracks a grin)_

 _Marko: Guys! Not funny!_

 _(Sabrina elbows Damien)_

 _Damien: Oops, sorry, right._

 _(Danielle suddenly picks up a pineapple, and begins ripping it apart)_

 _Danny: What is she do-_

 _Danielle: SPONGEBOB! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!_

 _Sabrina: Say what now?_

 _Chef (through loudspeaker): Campers report to the cafeteria for your dinner. NOW!_

 _Danielle (dropping to her knees): The Lord has speaken!_

 _Marko: We cannot take her to the cafeteria._

 _Danny: Yeah! Our entire team will be a laughingstock!_

 _Sabrina (stepping towards Danielle): Danielle, I think you'll need help getting back upstairs so you can sleep._

 _Danielle: No. I don't need help. Do you know why?_

 _Danny (curiously): Why?_

 _Danielle: Because I'm Batman._

 _(Everyone starts laughing)_

 _Damien: Did she just say that?_

 _(Danielle begins running outside)_

 _Marko: Danny, get her, and take her to the girls room._

 _(Danny picks her up and takes her to the girls room)_

 _Marko: Ok, we have a mess to fix._

 _Close Flashback_

Damien: And that's what happened.

(Chris begins laughing)

Chris: Oh, that's great. By the way, you'll have a challenge in about 30 minutes, so get her ready. With her background, she could be useful.

Danny: What's her background?

Chris: That's not for me to tell. That's for you to figure out.

(Chris walks away)

Sabrina: I swear, that guy can be so mysterious sometimes.

Marko: But what is Danielle hiding?

Danny: Besides that fact that she gets drunk from soda?

(Camera flips to the Shooting Stars girls room)

Tessa: Aaliyah… I know we fought a lot recently, but as the only girls on this team, I saw that we should form a truce… in the form of an alliance.

Aaliyah: Really?

Tessa: Yeah.

Aaliyah: Fine, I'm good with that.

Tessa: But on one condition, we keep Ambrose on our team at least until there's only three of us left.

Aaliyah: What… why? That's unreasonable! I hate that guy! And he's a threat…

Tessa: But I want our team to win, so there's no danger of us getting eliminated! We can take him out at the merge.

Aaliyah: I don't know about this.

Tessa: Why do you dislike him so much anyway? I didn't see all of Revenge of Pahkitew Island… I did see some of the shenanigans he pulled, but not all of them.

Aaliyah: It was bad.

 _Open Flashback_

 _(Campers come out of their cabins, Mistro Maggots looking really tired) Note: The Mistro Maggots were one of the teams last year._

 _Ambrose: Woah, what happened? You guys look terrible!_

 _Satchel: Don't… talk to me._

 _Kaelyn: There was a terrible smell in our cabin last night._

 _Kaarina: I have no idea what it was._

 _Corwin: Nobody did, but it kept us awake the entire night._

 _Aaliyah: Too bad, so sad. I hope you guys can keep up for today's challenge._

 _Corwin: Oh believe me, we can._

 _Jason: Can't we all just be friends?_

 _Chris (through loudspeaker): I love the drama, but here's today's first challenge._

(Camera flips to the next flashback)

 _(Aaliyah is walking when suddenly Ambrose strides up to her out of nowhere)_

 _Aaliyah: Woah!_

 _Ambrose: Chill, it's just me._

 _Aaliyah: What are you doing here?_

 _Ambrose: I know you were the one that did it._

 _Aaliyah: Did what?_

 _Ambrose: Don't play dumb with me. I'm certain that you were the one that made the smell in the Maggots cabin. Let me guess, you somehow got a schedule of when the challenges were and planned to keep them awake the night before a challenge?_

 _Aaliyah: That would be-_

 _Ambrose: And you probably made the smell by getting some of Chef's old food and keeping it in their lounge room. I saw you go in there two days ago. Is that what you did then?_

 _Aaliyah: (stays silent)_

 _(Flashback: Camera shows Aaliyah opening door and finding schedule outside, then smirking._

 _Second Flashback: Camera shows Aaliyah laughing and talking with Kaarina, then excusing herself to use the bathroom, and dumping the rotten food in the corner.)_

 _Aaliyah: I only did it because-_

 _Ambrose: I want no explanation. I'm going straight to the Maggots._

 _Aaliyah: No! Please, I'll do anything…_

 _Ambrose: I'm not going to be bribed…_

 _Aaliyah: I'll form an alliance with you._

 _Ambrose (hesitating): I don't know… The last time I made an alliance they tried to get rid of me._

 _Aaliyah: But you have dirt on me._

 _Ambrose: True, I guess I'll have to accept the alliance. Well, bye!_

 _(Ambrose runs off)_

 _ **Open Confessional**_

 _ **Aaliyah: My one question is, how did Ambrose find out about all of this?**_

 _ **Ambrose: There is a reason I know about all this...**_

 _ **Close Confessional**_

(Camera flips to the next flashback)

 _(Camera shows Ambrose walking towards Wacko Whales cabin)_

 _Ambrose: (sets piece of paper and bag of rotten food in front of door, before knocking on the door and then sprinting away)_

 _Analiyah (opening door): What's this?_

 _(Aaliyah picks up the paper)_

 _(Camera zooms in on the paper, showing the heading, which says: "Challenge Schedule")_

 _Aaliyah: The Challenge Schedule and a bag of rotten food… I know what to do with this… (smirks)_

 _(Camera shows Ambrose washing hands in the lounge)_

 _(Magnolia walks in)_

 _Magnolia: What are you doing?_

 _Ambrose: Oh just washing my hands after a walk._

 _Magnolia: I didn't know you were all into being sanitary…_

 _Ambrose: I'm not. Well, good night!_

 _(Ambrose goes upstairs towards the boys cabin)_

 _Magnolia: Weird…_

 _Close Flashback_

Tessa: He did all that?

Aaliyah: Yeah, basically, he then had blackmail over me… He limited my game.

Tessa: That is bad… but you have to understand that our best chance to stay in the game is keep him in until the merge!

Aaliyah: I'll think about it.

Tessa: But we're in the alliance, right?

Aaliyah: Right.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Tessa: What she doesn't know is I can bite her back at any second.**

 **Aaliyah: What she doesn't know is I can bite her back at any second.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to the Amazing Asteroids, who are all sitting in their lounge room, except for Ashton)

(Ashton walks into the lounge room, holding a pile of food)

Josh (seeing this): Oh yeah, bring it home baby!

Aurelia: I haven't seen that much food in forever.

Maxine: Have you guys noticed that while our meals that we have in the cafeteria are terrible, the snacks that Chris has packed in our kitchens in really good?

Josh: I feel as if he wants us to have our energy up for the challenges.

Layne: Actually, food would be good.

(Suddenly, Ashton trips over, sending some of the food flying)

Ashton: No! Awww man… sorry guys. I can be a bit of a klutz sometimes.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Ashton: Dang it! Me being unlucky better not start again, or I'll be vote off!**

 **Close Confessional**

Josh: There goes the food.

Maxine: Well, I was on a bit of a diet…

Josh: Diet? The closest I've been to a diet was erasing food searches from my browser history.

(Josh looks through the fallen food and suddenly picks up a slice of cheese and a cherry cola)

Layne: You're going to eat that?

Josh: Well, there's the 5-minute rule.

Ashton: Isn't it the 5-second rule?

Josh: Never mind that! Cheese is my favorite food and Cherry Cola is my favorite drink.

Maxine: You know, you're not fat right now, but if you continue eating like that, you may be.

Josh: Don't worry about that. (suddenly looks sad) Once I leave this show, I won't be able to eat like this…

Aurelia (curiously): Why not?

Josh: A fire left my little brother Miles and I homeless and orphans… Previous contestants of Total Drama such as Noah, Beardo, Dakota, and Owen have been helping out.

Ashton: Actually, I think I saw you on the news! The Prower family fire… I'm sorry for your loss.

Josh: It's all good.

Maxine: But Joshua-

Josh: Again, it's Josh.

Maxine: Josh, you should try eggplant. It's healthy and tasty!

Josh: If you think eggplant is good, you should try any other food. It's probably much better.

(Everybody laughs)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Aurelia: I never knew about Josh being homeless and an orphan. There's still so much I need to know about him… For an alliance of course. (blushes)**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to the Monster Moons lounge room)

Satchel: I can't believe we've had to eliminate someone already. My team in Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island was the Mistro Maggots, and we were the best.

Elsa: Didn't the Sick Seagulls become the first team in Total Drama history to win three challenges in a row?

Satchel (pauses): Overall, we were better. Trust me.

Jason: That was last season though. This season, we have to move on to bigger and better things. We may have started off slow, but we can do great! Right Jordan?

Jordan: Yeah, I believe we can Jason.

(Hazel observes all this while staying quiet)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Hazel: I need to figure out who I can trust in this team. They all seem pretty trustworthy, even Satchel.**

 **Close Confessional**

Jason: See, here's the thing. We have everything we need. Jordan is a beast, Elsa is famous and cool, Satchel is athletic, and Hazel has great perception, and I'm the pep talk guy! Our team is built for success! We may have started off extremely slow… but we can do better.

(the Monster Moons applaud- except for Hazel)

Hazel: I don't know…

Elsa: Hazel, we have to be positive! I agree with Jason!

Satchel: Yeah, great pep talk man.

Jordan: That was good. But we need to work together well in the challenges.

Elsa: That's up to the entire team to collaborate. The last challenge, it didn't go too well, but we can do better this time.

Satchel: I sure hope so… cause I really want to beat Ambrose.

Jordan: I didn't see Revenge of Pahkitew Island.

Hazel: Yeah, what did he do to you?

Satchel: He eliminated me unfairly. And he was kind of a jerk!

 _Open Flashback_

 _(Camera shows Jason and Aaliyah talking)_

 _Aaliyah: We have to vote Ambrose out._

 _Jason: Though I'm not fully convinced, I'll agree with you. He did overreact today when I won the challenge._

 _Aaliyah: Yeah, about that… You know what? Never mind. But I convinced Satchel and Kaelyn to vote out Ambrose._

 _Jason: How'd you do that?_

 _Aaliyah: Bribery. And when it came to Kaelyn, I just convinced her that Ambrose was a threat. And I told her that if she didn't vote him off, I would personally make sure that she would be eliminated._

 _Jason: Harsh._

 _(Time skip)_

 _(Camera shows campers and Chris sitting at the campfire)_

 _Chris: When I call your name, you get the unfortunate, I mean, fortunate luck to stay on this show for at least one more episode. Jason, you won today, so you've been granted immunity. The others who are safe are… Kaelyn, Macaria, Silas, Jack, and Aaliyah._

 _(Chris passes out marshmallows)_

 _Chris: You both are on the hot seat for being severe threats to win the game… Satchel and Ambrose… But, the one who is going out… is Satchel._

 _Silas: YES! HE'S GONE!_

 _Jack: *cough* Silas, he's still here…_

 _Silas: Oh… Uh… I mean… God bless your soul._

 _Satchel: Why, you little- (lunges at Silas, and grabs him by the neck)_

 _Ambrose: How quickly you've seen to forgot this morning._

 _(Jack and Jason, approach Satchel)_

 _Satchel: Fine, you know what? This show stinks. But I'll be back. Chris, Chef, you better make another season. Cause I'm going to come back even stronger._

 _(Time skip)_

 _(Camera shows girls cabin)_

 _Aaliyah: Who did you guys vote for? Satchel or Ambrose? I voted for Ambrose._

 _Kaelyn: Satchel… you know because you told me to!_

 _Macaria: I didn't vote off either of those two._

 _Aaliyah: Then who did you vote for?_

 _Macaria: I'll decline to answer that._

 _Aaliyah: Okay… So, Kaelyn and I voted for Ambrose. I know that Satchel and Jason did too. That's 4 votes. Macaria didn't vote for either of the two. And Silas, Jack, and Ambrose all voted for Satchel. But that would be 4 votes for Ambrose, 3 votes for Satchel, and 1 vote for another person… Macaria, are you sure that you didn't vote for either of the two?_

 _Macaria: Yes! I am smart enough to know who I voted for!_

 _Kaelyn: But then how was Ambrose not voted off? There's something fishy going on here._

 _Aaliyah: I'm going to take a night walk._

 _(Aaliyah leaves the room)_

 _Macaria: I voted for her._

 _Kaelyn: I'm not surprised. The only reason why I voted Ambrose off was because she blackmailed me to._

 _(Time skip)_

 _(Camera flips to Aaliyah and Jason, who are walking nearby the woods)_

 _Aaliyah: You did vote for Ambrose, right?_

 _Jason: Yeah! I thought he would be eliminated._

 _Aaliyah: Something strange is going on here…_

 _Jason: It's fishy, but we'll figure it out later._

 _Aaliyah: Don't you almost get the feeling that someone is cheating?_

 _Jason: But who?_

 _Aaliyah: Ambrose._

 _(Camera shows leaves rustling, and a figure emerging)_

 _Jason: Who's there? Step back! I have a… uh… yeah, hopefully that's not a bear, or we're screwed._

 _(Camera shows Ambrose)_

 _Ambrose: Relax Jason, it's just me._

 _Jason: Ambrose? How funny, we were just talking about you._

 _Aaliyah: Jason!_

 _Jason: Talking about how awesome you are!_

 _Ambrose: Really? I heard something else._

 _Jason: It's true!_

 _Aaliyah: Jason… give it up. Did you cheat?_

 _Ambrose: No… I just slighted the odds in my favor._

 _Aaliyah: Satchel should have been here…_

 _Jason: So… it's true? I wasn't completely sold yet, but now… I see._

 _Aaliyah: Who have you eliminated this season so far?_

 _Ambrose: Satchel, Corwin, Magnolia, Bridgette, and Cody._

 _Jason: We'll… we'll tell everyone! You'll be eliminated next episode, right away! I can't believe I believed in you!_

 _Aaliyah: I didn't expect it at first either. Ambrose… the jig is up. We'll tell everyone._

 _Ambrose: Who will believe you? Nobody. Aaliyah, you're viewed as the most evil person in the show, and Jason, you're an awesome person, but do you have any proof?_

 _Jason: No…_

 _Aaliyah: We'll find a way._

 _Ambrose: You'll have two episodes to find proof._

 _Aaliyah: Only two? There's more episodes than that left!_

 _Ambrose: Not for you guys._

 _Jason: Are you saying what I think you're saying?_

 _Ambrose: Jason and Aaliyah… next to be eliminated._

 _(Ambrose walks away, smiling)_

 _Ambrose (as he walks away): You know, you guys were great players. No hard feelings, it's just for the prize._

 _Close Flashback_

Jordan: He did all that?

Satchel: Yeah… As soon as I was eliminated, I watched every episode of Revenge of Pahkitew Island, and when I saw this part, I was furious. Nobody makes a fool of me!

Hazel: He did.

Satchel: It was a one time thing! Don't worry, this season I'm locked and loaded for battle.

Elsa: Ambrose is a threat unfortunately. Hopefully as soon as the Shooting Stars lose, they'll vote him off.

(Camera flips to the Powerful Planets, who are also sitting in their lounge room)

Kaelyn: What do you think the next challenge will be?

Faymen: Well, we just went into the Moonshine Forest and got checkpoints, this one cannot be worse.

Miranda: I don't know. I've seen all of the previous seasons of Total Drama, and Chris almost never goes easy on the campers.

Kaarina: Well, since the last challenge we had was more of a mental challenge, I'm expecting a more physical challenge this time around.

Corwin: Well, our team is pretty good, so I think we'll be fine no matter what type of challenge we get.

Miranda: We shouldn't be overconfident though, that can lead to our downfall.

Faymen: Actually, isn't that what happened to your team last year? The Mistro Maggots? The reason why you let the Sick Seagulls get that three-peat (three challenges won in a row) was because you guys were overconfident.

Corwin: I try not to think of those dark days.

Kaelyn: But Connor, Kaarina, and I have experience working on the same team, so that's good.

Kaarina: Adding on, the fact that our two new team members are siblings should add to our team chemistry!

Faymen: Yeah, I guess this is true. But I really want to start the next challenge. I'm so excited! I love this show! So adventurous!

Chris (through loudspeaker): Campers, report to the cafeteria for your challenge!

Miranda: I guess we'll find out what our challenge is now.

(Time skip)

(Camera shows the campers sitting with their respective teams in the cafeteria)

(Chris and Chef walk in)

Jack: About time you guys showed up.

Jared: Where have you been?

Ambrose (whispers): Probably working on fixing that hair.

(the Shooting Stars laugh)

Chris: I heard that! Well campers… your challenge is simple… and interesting.

Jared: What's our challenge?

Chef: Don't interrupt maggot! Let him speak.

Ambrose: Yeah, Jared, shut up! (snickers)

Chef: You too!

Ambrose (salutes): SIR YES SIR!

Chris: Anyway, your challenge is called… "Kings of Stardust"!

Jack: That doesn't sound good…

(TO BE CONTINUED)

 **Eliminated:** **Kayla, Silas**

 **Author's Note: The challenge will be in Episode 3 part 2: Kings of Stardust.**


	4. Episode 3 (part 2): Kings of Stardust

Episode 3 (part 2): Kings of Stardust

 **Author's Note: Last chapter, I covered what happened before the challenge in this episode. Now, here is the actual challenge! As always, please review! It inspires me to keep on writing, and can help improve the story. Also, shoutout to Prince TigerMasters for inspiring this challenge. Oh, and, as for the poll, the results have been fairly surprising. The camper who's on top currently is very surprising. And if you haven't yet, vote on the poll! Just go to my profile and on the top, it'll be right there.**

 _End of the Last Chapter:_

 _(Camera shows the campers sitting with their respective teams in the cafeteria)_

 _(Chris and Chef walk in)_

 _Jack: About time you guys showed up._

 _Jared: Where have you been?_

 _Ambrose (whispers): Probably working on fixing that hair._

 _(the Shooting Stars laugh)_

 _Chris: I heard that! Well campers… your challenge is simple… and interesting._

 _Jared: What's our challenge?_

 _Chef: Don't interrupt maggot! Let him speak._

 _Ambrose: Yeah, Jared, shut up! (snickers)_

 _Chef: You too!_

 _Ambrose (salutes): SIR YES SIR!_

 _Chris: Anyway, your challenge is called… "Kings of Stardust"!_

 _Jack: That doesn't sound good…_

 _Close Flashback_

Chris: Chef, can you start readying the challenge?

Chef: Oh yeah… this will be fun. Febuura!

(The Head Intern, Febuura Ashia walks in)

Febuura: Is it time?

Chris: Oh yes it is!

Febuura: Let's go!

(Chef and Febuura walk out)

Marko: What was all that about?

Chris: Let me first explain the challenge. Do you all know where Moormount Hill is?

Elsa: Isn't that right in the middle of the island? Or at least, this half of Stardust Island?

Chris: Yes it is! Unfortunately, due to a time limit, and some interns being too scared to venture into Moonshine Forest, this challenge will not take place in Moonshine Forest, or whatever lies past it.

(Chris shoots some nearby interns a glare, who run away when they see him)

Jason: Uh, Chris, can you get back to the challenge?

Chris: Oh yeah! Well, at the top of Moormount Hill lays a small building. Inside the building is a flagpole. Intern, flags!

(Intern walks into the room, and hands each team a flag. Each team's flag has a symbol, for example, the Shooting Stars flag has a star on it)

Chris: Your job, is to mount your flag on the flagpole for 10 minutes! If you can keep the flag on the flagpole for 10 minutes, your team wins!

Satchel: Well, that sounds easy enough.

Chris: Not quite!

(The campers groan)

Chris: There is only one flagpole in the building on Moormount Hill.

Jordan: Wait, then-

Chris: I think Jordan's getting the gist of what I'm saying! Your job is to keep your flag on the flagpole, while the other teams try to do the exact same thing! For example, if the Monster Moons have their flag mounted on the flagpole, then anyone from any other team can try to take the Moon's flag off of the flagpole, and then put on their own flag!

Hazel: How do we get the flag off of the flagpole?

Chris: There will be a switch next to the flagpole, if you manage to get to it and pull it down, then the flag that is currently on the flagpole will be sent flying!

Kaelyn: How will we know if the flag is on the flagpole for ten minutes?

Chris: Inside each flag is a transmitter that is connected to the flagpole. Next to the flagpole will be a JumboTron, that will display which team currently has the flag mounted, and how long the flag has been mounted on the flagpole. When a team can successfully keep their flag on for 10 minutes, they will win the challenge and be granted immunity!

Corwin: Is that it?

Chris: Nope! Just to make things more interesting, we've laid traps out for the teams to "accidentally step on". Also, we've hidden crates full of weapons around this half of the island.

Aurelia (suddenly interested): What types of weapons?

Chris: Unfortunately, for your stupid "safety", we had to fill it with paintball guns, smoke bombs, ropes, and paintball grenades.

Aurelia: Paintball grenades?

Chris: Grenades which when activated, send paint flying everywhere. Can be a great distraction! Anyway, since Layne won the last challenge for the Amazing Asteroids, they get to start with their flag on the flagpole! Everyone else has to stay here until the flag is mounted! Asteroids, start heading out to Moormount Hill!

Ashton: Yes!

(The Amazing Asteroids walk out)

(Chris turns towards the camera)

Chris: Oh… the fun is about to begin! How many people will be injured in this challenge? Will anybody successfully be able to keep their flag mounted? And if some team does, then which team? Find out after the commercial break when we come back on Total, Drama, STARDUST ISLAND!

(Commercial Break)

(Come back)

(Camera shows the Amazing Asteroids, who have just reached Moormount Hill)

Josh: Woah, was the building here last time?

Maxine: I'm pretty sure that it wasn't.

Layne: Guys, we have to focus.

Aurelia: Well, the building isn't too big, and I can see the flagpole.

Ashton: What kind of building doesn't have a roof?

(The Amazing Asteroids walk in)

Aurelia: It appears to actually have a roof over some areas… I think the room with the flagpole is the only one without a roof.

Magnolia: I think you're correct. Well, let's put on our flag.

Josh: On an adventure we go!

(Camera flips back to cafeteria, where Chris and the remaining campers are waiting)

Satchel: How long does it take to put a flag on a flagpole?

(Chris gets phone call)

Chris: Chef? You and Febuura are in the booth? And the flag is up? Okay, CAMPERS, GO! THE FLAG IS UP!

(Everybody runs out of the cafeteria, except for Ambrose)

Ambrose: Wait… what booth?

Chris: I'll let you on in a little secret, since you got me so many ratings last year. Chef and Febuura will be controlling the traps, and will chose when they are activated. Anyway, don't die out there!

(Chris walks out, laughing)

Ambrose: I have to warn my team.

(The camera flips to the Monster Moons)

Satchel: Okay, I say we just charge in there and put our flag on the flagpole! We're athletic enough to do it! Jordan's a beast, Jason plays football, and the rest of us can also get it done! Especially me.

Hazel: Okay, but don't be too cocky.

Jordan: That could be our downfall. I don't suggest we just charge straight on without weapons or anything.

Jason: Guys! Come over here, I found a crate!

Satchel (smirks): You were saying?

(Camera flips to the Gorgeous Galaxy, who are looking for a crate)

Marko: Ok guys, Danny and I will go left, everybody else, go right. We need to find a crate, and fast.

Damien: Why should we listen to you?

Sabrina (looks at Damien with pleading eyes: Damien, please…

Damien (sighs, then smirks): Fine… It's not like I'll mind spending time with you and Danielle over there. (winks)

Danielle: Guys, we don't need weapons to put our flag on the flagpole. That's not necessary.

Danny: But then how else will we get past the Asteroids?

Marko: Let's just start off by looking for weapons.

Sabrina: Are you okay Danielle? The soda made you act a little bit weird.

Damien: Maybe she's still woozy?

Danielle: Guys! I'm still here! I'm perfectly fine.

Marko: Let's just go look for crates.

(Camera flips to the Shooting Stars)

(Ambrose runs up)

Ambrose: Ok guys, this is a little bit sudden, and I'm taking a risk here on trusting Chris, but the traps that Chris mentioned?

Jared: What about them?

Ambrose: Well, Febuura and Chef are in a booth activating them. If we can get into the control booth and overpower them, we may be able to control the traps, and keep our flag on for ten minutes.

Jack: Ok, I'm fine with that… But we're going to have to split up into two groups, right?

Tessa: Ok, then Jack, Ambrose, and I will storm the control booth while Jared and Aaliyah move in to put the flag on the flagpole.

Aaliyah: That actually sounds like a good plan… Hmm, I'm in.

Tessa: Then let's go!

 **Open Confessional**

 **Jared: I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about thi.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to the Powerful Planets, who are unboxing a crate)

Faymen: Who would have ever thought that we would have found a crate so quickly?

Miranda: Well, let's open it to see if there is anything useful inside.

Corwin: I'll open it.

(Corwin opens up the crate)

Kaarina: What's inside?

Corwin: Smoke bombs. Lots and lots of smoke bombs.

Faymen: Aww man! Why couldn't we get some paintball guns or rope? Smoke bombs are useless!

Kaelyn: Actually, I don't think so…

Corwin: Remember what Ambrose did last season with them?

Kaarina: You guys are about see how much damage some smoke bombs can do.

(Camera flips to the Amazing Asteroids)

Ashton: Where is everyone? They're taking forever!

Layne: Isn't that a good thing?

Magnolia: Maybe we'll just have to sit here for six more minutes and then win this challenge!

Aurelia: I doubt that it would be that easy. In fact… my hunter's instincts are tingling!

Josh: Well, Mrs. Robin Hood, what are we supposed to do? I for one, am fine with doing what you think the best move is.

Aurelia (blushes): Well, that's nice of you to say.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Maxine: If I didn't know better, I would say that there is something going on between those two! Oooh! I'm so excited! It could be the first relationship of the season!**

 **Close Confessional**

Aurelia: We just need to guard our flag as of right now.

Layne: Should we all just guard the flagpole?

Maxine: What about the switch that Chris mentioned?

Layne: Then we'll dispatch into two groups.

Magnolia: How about Aurelia and Josh guard the flagpole and Layne, Maxine and I guard the switch? As far as I know, the only way another team can place their flag on the flagpole is by using the switch to send ours flying, or by simply hoisting it up on the flagpole.

Maxine: Come on guys, let's go!

(Maxine runs off towards the switch)

Layne: I should probably follow.

(Layne runs off)

Magnolia: Stay focused you two…

(Magnolia winks then runs off)

(Joshua and Aurelia blush)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Josh: There is one… Secret that I have. I'm not sure (even in 2016), if everyone will accept me if I reveal it.**

 **Close Confessional**

Josh: So… Let's win this challenge.

Aurelia: Agreed.

(Camera flips to to Maxine, Layne, and Magnolia, who are guarding the switch)

Layne: I don't know why… but I have a bad feeling about this.

Maxine: Relax! We can do this! I'm just going to run out and check the hallway.

Layne: I'm not sure if that's a good idea-

(Maxine runs out)

Magnolia: She's sometimes too overenthusiastic…

Layne: This isn't too good.

(Magnolia checks her watch)

Magnolia: Only two more minutes and we win this challenge.

Layne: What's taking Maxine such a long time?

(Camera flips to Maxine, who's running back towards Layne and Magnolia)

(Suddenly, a dark figure picks up Maxine and tosses her to the side)

Maxine: WHAT THE-

(A hand covers Maxine's face)

(Camera scans up to reveal Satchel)

Satchel: Shhh…

(Camera flips to Magnolia and Layne, who have just heard Maxine yell "WHAT THE")

Magnolia: Was that… Maxine?

Layne: Close off the door, now!

(Magnolia runs to the door and locks and closes it)

Magnolia: What about all of the hallways that lead to this room! Some of them don't have doors!

(Banging is heard on the door)

Layne: We have company.

(Camera flips to Satchel and Hazel, who are right outside the door)

Hazel: There's no point in banging on the door Satchel, they locked it. We need to search for another vantage point for entry.

(Camera flips to Jason and Elsa, who are looking down at the flagpole, where Aurelia and Josh are)

Jason: How have they not flicked the switch yet?

(Elsa takes out the flag)

Elsa: I don't know. Our only hope now is to hope Jordan breaks into the room)

Jason: Maybe we should storm the flagpole? There's only one minute left!

Elsa: We'll do that when there is only 30 seconds left.

(Camera flips to Jordan, who is running through the hallways)

Jordan: There's the room!

(Jordan runs into the room with the switch, where Magnolia and Layne are)

Jordan: Guys, let's make this easy. Let me pull the switch.

Magnolia: Never.

(Jordan storms Magnolia and pushes her aside, then tackles Layne to the side)

Jordan (winces): Sorry.

(Jordan pulls the switch)

(Camera flips to the flagpole room, where Aurelia and Josh are)

(Suddenly, the pole leans back and tosses off the flag out of the entire building)

Josh: What? How is that even possible! Look how far our flag is now! And we were only 30 seconds away from winning.

Aurelia: We don't have time to argue! Let's go find our flag!

(Josh and Aurelia run out of the room, and Elsa and Jason walk in)

Jason: Let's hoist this baby up!

(Elsa puts the flag on the flag pole)

Chris (through loudspeaker): And the Monster Moons have control of the flagpole now!

(Camera flips to the switch room, where Jordan, Satchel, and Hazel are- Layne, Maxine, and Magnolia ran outside to find their flag)

Satchel: Phew, that was fun!

Jordan: We have to stay on alert. Some teams may approach.

Hazel: We should be fine for now.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Jordan: I feel a little bit bad about doing that to Layne and Magnolia. Oh well.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to the Marko, who has just found a crate)

Marko: Guys! I found a crate!

(The rest of the Gorgeous Galaxy run in)

Damien: What's in it?

(Marko opens the crate)

(Danny peers inside)

Danny: Oh yeah! We have paintball guns! There's one for all of us!

Sabrina: The Monster Moons just got their flag on the flagpole.

Damien: We can just bust in here with these babies (pointing at the paintball guns) and storm the base.

Danielle: Guys! Sometimes playing stealthy is healthy! Sure the guns can help, but our entire plan doesn't have to depend on it.

Damien: Relax babe.

(Danielle glares at him)

Damien: Er, I mean Danielle. It'll be fine. Come on guys, let's go.

(Camera flips to the Powerful Planets, who are at the base of Moormount Hill)

Corwin: Okay, we're not far. Let's move in!

Kaelyn: There's no need to rush. The Moons just got their flag on the flagpole about three minutes ago. We'll be fine.

Kaarina: Still, I'm going to have to agree with Corwin here. I don't want to cut it close like last time.

Miranda: That hill is rather high up… I-

Corwin: What, are you scared of heights?

Miranda: No! But I do hate being interrupted!

Faymen: As the princess and mom and dad's favorite, she's not used to being interrupted.

Miranda: But we should act tactfully on the way up. No… we WILL act tactfully on the way up.

Faymen: Relax sis, that's what our plan is. Tactfully use the smoke bombs and all that. You ladies don't have a thing to worry about!

Miranda: Faymen!

Corwin (coughs): Anyways, we're almost at the building. Can we just walk about this stupid Moormount Hill in peace?

(Camera flips to Chef and Febuura, who are sitting inside a booth with screens overlooking Moormount Hill and multiple switches and buttons)

Febuura: Wow… I feel so powerful inside here!

Chef: Get used to it kid, as the head intern, you get two privilges.

Febuura: What are they?

Chef: One, I'll call you kid instead of maggot. And two, you get to have the same fun Chris and I enjoy.

Febuura: Isn't this a bit mean though?

Chef: You'll get used to it. Now, these kids are soft, and they haven't seen any of the traps yet.

Febuura: Well, let's make them feel some pain.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Chef (sheds one tear): This magg-er, kid, makes me proud. (suddenly glares) You didn't see that.**

 **(Chef runs towards the camera)**

 **Close Confessional**

Febuura: But first… which button does what?

Chef: Oh yeah, forgot to explain you that…

(Camera flips to the Jordan and Satchel, who are guarding the room with the switch)

Jordan: I don't know if having the two of us in the same room is the best strategy.

Satchel: Relax, everybody is going to try to use the switch, instead of the old fashioned way, which would be taking off the original flag at the flagpole, and putting on your own flag.

Jordan: You may be right.

Satchel: And Jason is strong too!

Jordan: And Elsa and Hazel can get it done.

Satchel: Well-

(Suddenly, a bang is heard)

Jordan: Shh! What is that?

Satchel: Didn't Chris mention something about smoke bombs?

Jordan: Wait… if they didn't set off the smoke bomb here-

Satchel: Then they set it off in the flagpole room! Jordan, go check on the others, I'll guard the switch!

Jordan: Are you sure?

Satchel: I got this!

(Jordan runs out)

Satchel (smirks): Well… what do we have here? Me, all alone, with nobody around, and in the switch room. Well, I'm out.

(Satchel walks out of the room)

(Camera flips to Faymen and Miranda, who are running down the hallway)

Miranda: I heard the smoke bomb go off!

Faymen: That means that the others are in the flagpole room! There's the switch room!

Miranda: How do you know?

(Faymen points above the doorway, where is says "Switch Room")

Faymen: Kind of a giveaway. Well, I'm going in!

Miranda: That's not necessarily the smartest thing to do-

(Faymen runs into the switch room)

Faymen: Fear me you- uh, sis?

Miranda: What?

Faymen: Come in here.

(Miranda walks into the switch room)

Faymen: There's nobody here.

Miranda: Careful, it may be a trap. Maybe we shouldn't trigger the switch, because-

(Faymen clicks the switch)

Faymen: And, yup! What were you saying?

Miranda (rolls her eyes): Ugh, never mind! But I wonder why there was nobody guarding the switch. (gazes away thoughtfully)

Faymen: Who cares sis?

Chris (through loudspeaker): And the Powerful Planets have taken over Moormount Hill!

Faymen: Let's go! Come on sis, we have to guard this switch.

Chris (through loudspeaker): Oh, by the way, I think I forgot to mention this earlier. The team who has control of Moormount Hill the shortest will have to end up voting off someone! The Amazing Asteroids had control of the base for 9 minutes and 43 seconds, and the Monster Moons had control for 6 minutes and 1 second!

(Camera flips to Satchel, who starts laughing)

Satchel: Oh yeah baby! My plan may work!

(Elsa runs into the frame)

Elsa: Satchel! We need to look for our flag! It went flying!

Satchel: Fine, fine…

(Suddenly, the wall opens under Elsa and she falls)

Satchel (looking shocked): Elsa?

Elsa (sounding muffled): I'm down here! The ground came down! Get me out!

Satchel: Huh, didn't Chris mention something about traps?

Elsa: Can you please get me out?

Satchel (looking around): I'm working on it! (Mumbles: Oh yes… this is good.)

Elsa: What was that?

Satchel: Nothing, just looking for something I could use to bring you out.

(Camera flips to Febuura and Chef)

Chef: And that's how you make the ground cave.

Febuura: Woah, that's actually pretty cool! Hey, let me try!

(Febuura reaches towards a button)

Chef: Wait, no, don't click that-

(Suddenly, a blast is heard and a scream from Chris)

Febuura: What just happened?

Chef: You just blew up Chris' car.

Febuura: Wait, what? Will I get arrested like Duncan did? You know, in Total Drama All Stars?

Chef (chuckles): Relax kid, it was an accident. Besides, Chris is rather fond of you!

Febuura: Yeah. Besides, why was there even a button for blowing up Chris' car? (stares pointedly at Chef, who smiles nervously)

Chef: Well- wait, what is that big maggot doing?

(Camera zooms in on one of the monitors, which shows Jared walking into Chef's cabin)

Chef: He's in my cabin!

(Chef runs out of the room)

Febuura: Wait, where are you going? You know what? I want to see this.

(Febuura runs out too)

(Suddenly, Ambrose, Tessa, and and Jack run in)

Jack: Wow, did that just really work?

Tessa: I hope Chef doesn't kill them…

Ambrose: They'll be fine. They know that they're only supposed to stay in Chef's cabin for three minutes. Jack, lock the door. Chef left the key here. Now, let's get this show on the road!

(Camera flips to Aaliyah and Jared, who have just run out of Chef's cabin)

Jared: That was dangerous.

Aaliyah: How have we not found any crates yet?

Jared: Stop being a pessimist! We can do this! With the others in control of the booth, we can do this.

Aaliyah: Do we even know if there is a booth? What if Ambrose was lying?

Jared: Give the guys a break. He hasn't been so bad this season.

Aaliyah: He wasn't bad last season either.

Jared: Whatever! Let's go!

 **Open Confessional**

 **Aaliyah: Am I the only one who hates Ambrose on this team? Ugh! Why did I even have to be on this team? Stupid contract forcing me to come back.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to the Gorgeous Galaxy, who have just reached the top of Moormount Hill)

Damien: Let's bust these babies and bring victory home!

Danny: Oh yeah! This will be fun!

Marko: Team, let's do this!

Danielle: This isn't the smartest idea…

Sabrina: Danielle, relax, it'll all be fine.

(The Gorgeous Galaxy charge inside the building)

Danielle: Guys, I can't take this anymore! Follow my lead!

(The Gorgeous Galaxy quietly walk towards the door leading to the "Switch Room", which appears to be locked)

(Danielle takes the front, and motions for everyone to stay silent)

Danielle (whispers): Okay, I'm going to crawl through this vent and sneak into the the room with the switch, and unlock the door. Danny and Marko, you guys go over towards the room with the flagpole and be ready to put on our flag. Damien and Sabrina, you wait inside this door.

(Danielle jumps into the vent, and begins crawling)

Danielle: Wow, I've been on some harsh missions- er did I say missions? I mean games, and none of the vents smelt this bad… Chris and Chef need to tidy this place up. What do all of the interns do.

(Danielle peers through one of the vent openings)

Danielle: This is it! The room with the flagpole!

(Danielle silently unscrews the vent opening with her fingernails, and moves it to the side, then readies her paintball gun, and fires)

(Faymen gets hit by the paint)

Faymen: What the-

(Danielle jumps down into the room and sprints towards the door, and unlocks it)

Miranda: Get her! She's going to try to get into the base.

(Faymen and Miranda run towards Danielle when the door swings open, and Damien runs in, firing his paintball gun)

Faymen: My eyes!

Miranda: My dress!

(Sabrina runs in, and Faymen notices this, and runs towards her)

Faymen: Stop right there!

(Sabrina turns and fires her gun, which sprays pain all over Faymen's face)

Faymen: And… yup. I can't see anything.

(Sabrina pulls the switch)

Damien and Danielle: Yes!

(Camera flips to the flagpole room, where the Powerful Planet's flag is sent flying)

Corwin: Those idiots!

Kaelyn (scolds): Corwin! I'm sure they were trying their hardest!

Kaarina: Never mind that! Let's go find our flag!

(Corwin, Kaelyn, and Kaarina run out)

(Danny and Marko run in)

Marko: Wow! Danielle's plan actually worked!

Danny: I wonder where she learned all of those skills? I mean, she told us she was going to crawl through the vents.

Marko: Yeah, crawling through vents quietly and sneakily isn't really a basic skill you acquire.

Danny: Oh well, who cares? We can win this!

Marko: Yes, we certainly can.

(Camera flips to Chef and Febuura, who have just reached Chef's cabin. Chef busts through the door and runs in)

Chef: Jared, I'm going to kill-

Febuura: What? You didn't finish your sentence.

Chef: There's nobody here.

Febuura: But the monitors clearly showed Jared here!

Chef: Wait… what if it was a diversion to get into the trap booth?

Febuura: Uh oh…

(Chef and Febuura start running back)

(The camera flips to Chris, who's sitting in his cabin, sobbing over the loss of his car, and then suddenly notices the camera, and jumps up and wipes the tears off his face)

Chris: Uh, anyways- Who will win this challenge? Who will be eliminated? And most importantly, what will be my… my replacement car (sobs)? Come back to find out after this break on Total, Drama, STARDUST ISLAND!

(Chris runs away crying)

(Commercial Break)

(Come back)

Chris (through loudspeaker): And the Gorgeous Galaxy have control over Moormount Hill! The Amazing Asteroids had control for 9 minutes and 43 seconds, the Monster Moons had control for 6 minutes and 1 second, the Powerful Planets had control for 7 minutes and 12 seconds, and the Gorgeous Galaxy have had control for 3 minutes and 13 seconds!

(Camera flips to Jared and Aaliyah, who have reached Moormount Hill)

Aaliyah: I haven't seen any traps activate in our favor. Do we even know if the others are in the booth with the traps?

Jared: We're just going to have to put blind faith in them.

Aaliyah: Putting blind faith isn't really my thing… Actually, just having faith in general isn't my favorite thing.

Jared: Well, you'll have to start learning now, cause we're about to go in.

(Camera flips to Ambrose, Tessa, and Jack, who are in the trap booth. Tessa and Jack are sitting at the controls, while Ambrose is watching the monitors)

Ambrose: Aaliyah and Jared are going in. Jack, Tessa, are you ready?

Jack: Locked and loaded.

Tessa: I'm pretty sure. I mean, I'm not totally familiar with all of the controls.

Ambrose: Good enough. Let's do this!

(Camera flips to the "Switch Room", where Danielle, Damien, and Sabrina are waiting)

(Suddenly, a boxing glove springs out of nowhere and socks Damien right in the sweet spot, which would be… well, you know, in the privates- keeping it PG here guys, well, kind of)

Damien: My (bleep).

Sabrina (blushes): What about it?

Danielle: He just got socked, by that.

(Danielle indicates the boxing glove)

(Suddenly, the floor caves in and Damien falls)

Sabrina and Danielle: Damien! Are you okay?

Damien: Just fine! Get me out of here! Wait- duck!

Danielle (unable to hear him): What?

(However, Sabinra hears and ducks)

(Camera shows Aaliyah running in and socking Danielle, and Jared comes in too)

Jared (looking stunned): Woah! Didn't see that coming!

(Sabrina begins to take out her crystal pendant, but then suddenly stops)

Aaliyah: What? You wanna get socked too? Just like her friend over here?

(Aaliyah indicates an unconscious Danielle)

Sabrina: Why, you little (bleep)-

(Sabrina charges towards Aaliyah, but Jared blocks her off)

Jared: Sorry about this.

(Aaliyah pulls the switch)

Jared: Aaliyah, run over to the flagpole and insert our flag! I'll guard this room.

(Nodding, Aaliyah runs out)

Jared (looks towards Sabinra): Well, you better go find that flag, but first- what were you trying to do with that pendant.

Sabrina: Absolutely nothing.

(Sabinra runs out)

Damien (realizing he's been left alone): HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?

Jared: Oh, shut up.

(Camera flips to the flagpole, where Aaliyah has hoisted up the flag)

(Camera flips to the Amazing Asteroids, who are still looking for their flag, along with every other team besides the Shooting Stars)

Magnolia: Guys! Over here! I found our flag!

Aurelia: Okay, we have to hurry now! We're pretty far away from Moormount Hill.

(Camera flips to Satchel and Elsa, who's just been hoisted up from the ditch she was in)

Elsa: Thanks for helping me.

Satchel (flirtatiously): Anything for a girl such as you.

Elsa (rears back): I have a boyfriend.

Satchel (leans forward): I have a girlfriend. It doesn't matter.

Elsa: Ew! (Begins walking away)

Chris (through loudspeaker): The Shooting Stars have hold of Moormount Hill! In recap, the Amazing Asteroids had control for 9 minutes and 43 seconds, the Monster Moons had control for 6 minutes and 1 second, the Powerful Planets had control for 7 minutes and 12 seconds, and the Gorgeous Galaxy had control for 6 minutes and 2 seconds! Woah, the Moons are still barely in last place, and the Shooting Stars have had control for about three minutes now!

Satchel: Phew!

Elsa (turns around): What was that? We have to go now! We're in last place as of now!

Satchel: Coming!

(Camera flips to Tessa, Jack, and Ambrose, who are high fiving in the "Trap Booth")

Tessa: This was actually pretty fun! Good job guys!

Jack: You too! We were pretty good!

Ambrose: I know! But we have to stay focused, as we need to hold strong for about… five more minutes. Then we win!

 **Open Confessional:**

 **Tessa: Oh, I can have these two wrapped in my palms. "** **When people learn no tools of judgment and merely follow their hopes, the seeds of political manipulation are sown." A quote from Stephen Jay Gould. It's one of my favorites about manipulation! I won't be doing exactly that, but I can take control of this group.**

 **Close Confessional**

Ambrose: Here, guys, I found some Root Beers!

(Ambrose passes a Root Beer to Jack, who takes a sip)

Jack: Delicious.

Ambrose: Tessa, you want one?

Tessa: Sure!

(As Tessa leans forward, she accidentally trips and knocks the Root Beer onto her hair)

Ambrose: Woah! Tessa, are you okay?

Tessa: Mmph…. ghgmgh… smphs….

Jack: Oh… Remember, whenever her hair gets wet, that happens?

Ambrose: Great, we have a mindless zombie now.

(Tessa yells something that comes out all muffled, but sounds like- you idiot!)

Ambrose: Yeah, yeah, Tessa, come sit over here!

Tessa: Mmph.

Ambrose: I'll take that as a yes?

(Tessa sits down)

Jack (nods): Let us go with that.

(Jack checks his watch)

Jack: Hey! There's only two minutes left!

Ambrose: And the Amazing Asteroids are on the scene.

Jack: Let's do this.

(Camera flips to the Amazing Asteroids, who are running towards the "Switch Room")

Maxine: Come on guys! We can do this! Give me a-

Josh: Maxine, I know you're a cheerleader and all, but right now, please be quiet.

Maxine: Fine…

(Camera flips back to the "Trap Booth")

Ambrose: Spikes!

Jack: On it. (presses a button)

(Camera flips back to the Amazing Asteroids. Suddenly, in front of them, patches of spikes comes up)

Aurelia: Woo-Hoo! This can be fun!

(Aurelia darts through the spikes, and makes it across)

Aurelia (turns around): Guys! Come on!

(Layne shrugs and then follows Aurelia's path)

Ashton: I don't think we can do that like you guys. We'll come another way!

(Ashton, Magnolia, Josh, and Maxine run off)

Layne: Let's go!

(Camera flips back to the "Trap Booth")

Ambrose: They made it through that? (amazed)

Jack: Ambrose, only 1 more minute and we make it through!

Ambrose: Make the ground fall!

Jack: Got it. (pulls a lever)

(The ground collapses, but only under Layne, Aurelia is fine)

Aurelia: Layne! Are you okay?

Layne: I'm fine! You have to move on! There's only about 45 seconds left!

Aurelia: Okay!

(Aurelia moves on)

(Camera flips back to the "Trap Booth")

Ambrose (spits out his root beer): What? She's still going?

Jack: Ambrose, only 25 seconds left.

Ambrose: If we activate another trap in the "Switch Room", we'll risk pulling the switch and sending our flag flying!

Tessa: MDMOPH! MNMPTH!

Jack: I think she's trying to say: don't.

Ambrose: We'll have to let Jared handle this.

Jack: Only 18 seconds left.

(Camera flips back to Aurelia, who runs into the room, surprising Jared)

Jared: You got through all of the traps? Wait, was there any traps?

(Aurelia nods, and then launches forward)

Jared: I knew it! Hey, wait!

(Jared blocks off Aurelia)

Jared: You ain't touching that switch.

(Suddenly, Danielle, who's on the ground, begins to stir, and looks up at the scene, and manages to catch Aurelia's eyes. Aurelia mouths the word- "go".)

Jared: What are you-

(Jared turns towards Danielle, who's stood up)

(Camera flips back to the "Trap Booth", where Ambrose is about to have a breakdown)

Ambrose: You have got to be kidding me!

Jack: I thought Aaliyah knocked her out!

Tessa: MNMPHO!

Jack: Only 5 seconds left! 4!

(Camera flips back to the "Switch Room" where Jared is blocking off the switch)

 **(Author's Note: The following events are filmed in slow-mo.)**

Jared: No! You're not touching the switch!

(Suddenly, Danielle, and Aurelia push Jared back, who falls backward)

(A buzzer sounds, and the JumboTron lights up)

(Jared falls on the switch)

(Camera flips to the flagpole, where the flag is sent flying)

Aaliyah: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Then… slience)

Aurelia: Did I get it in time?

(The Camera flips to Chris, who's looking at the instant replay in slow motion)

Chris (mutters): I feel like a ref right now.

(Camera looks at the footage, where it appears that the Jumbo Tron reached 10 minutes right before Jared fell on the switch and sent the flag flying)

(Camera flips back to the "Trap Booth", where it's really tense)

Ambrose: What happened? Did he make it?

Jack: I'm not sure.

Chris (through loudspeaker): Well… by a millisecond… it appears that….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Open Confessional:**

 **Aurelia: What's the giant pause for? Does Chris himself not know what happened?**

 **Close Confessional**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris: It appears that the clock reached ten minutes just before Jared fell on the switch!

The SHOOTING STARS WIN! And because of their victory, they'll receive a giant hot tub which will be placed in their cabin!

(The Shooting Stars Cheer)

Chris: As for the team who will be sending someone home, also by a second, the Monster Moons!

(Everyone on the Monster Moons groan, except for Satchel, who just smirks)

(Time skip)

(The Camera shows Hazel and Satchel talking)

Satchel: Trust me, let's make an alliance?

Hazel: And why should I join?

Satchel: Fine, how about for at least this one episode. It'll ensure your safety.

(Hazel sighs)

Hazel: Well, it can't hurt.

Satchel: Great! Here's who I want to vote out… It's for the good of the team.

(Time Skip)

(Camera shows Chris and the Monster Moons waiting at the campfire ceremony)

Chris: Well… here you guys are again! First two challenges, and you're at the campfire ceremony for both of them. What losers! (laughs)

(Jordan glares at Chris, who takes a step back in alarm)

Chris: Uh, anyway, here's who is safe. Jordan, of course.

(Chris quickly tosses Jordan a marshmallow)

Chris: Everybody else here received at least one vote.

(Jordan raises his eyebrows in thought)

Chris: Hazel… Satchel, you both are also safe.

(Chris tosses Hazel and Satchel marshmallows)

Chris: Jason, I'm not really sure why you're on the hot seat, but you're here. Elsa, you're on the hot seat for a lackluster performance this challenge. But the one who will be eliminated will be…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jason. Sorry man, but you're out of here.

Jason: Wait, what? (Jason looks around in shock)

Jason: Well guys, it's been fun.

(Jason fists bumps all of the Monster Moons)

Chris: Dude, you shouldn't have gone like this. I'll miss you.

(Jason fist bumps Chris)

Jason: Well man, maybe there will be a next season.

Chris (in deep thought): Yeah. Maybe...

 **Open Voting Confessionals:**

 **Satchel: Oh yeah! Jason is going out today! My plan worked! Next on the hitlist… Jordan.**

 **Hazel: I guess I'll vote out Jason. But this alliance with Satchel is temporary!**

 **Elsa: Satchel kinda freaks me out. For my boyfriend, I have to vote him out. (blushes)**

 **Jordan: I'm going to vote out Hazel. She helped the least on this challenge, and for the security of this group, we're going to have to get rid of weak links.**

 **Jason: Dang it! All the people here are so awesome! But I guess I'm going to have to vote out Elsa, I think she helped the least this time.**

 **Close Voting Confessionals**

(Camera flips to Chris)

Chris: Wow, that was one really amazing extra long episode! Who will be the next team at this ceremony? Will the Monster Moons break their losing streak? And what will my new car be. (sheds a small tear) To find out, come back to the next episode of Total, Drama, STARDUST ISLAND!

(Camera shows the Plane of Shame landing)

(Jason steps out, rubbing his eyes)

Jason: That was a good nap. Wait, where am I?

(Jason steps onto the island, and immediately, the Plane of Shame flies off)

Jason: Hey! Where are you going?

(Jason suddenly sees a sign)

Jason (reading out loud): "Welcome to Solar Island! There is food and shelter on the right side of this Island, just continue walking on the edge of the Island, and you'll get there. Anyway, on this island are four Chris idols! If you can find one of these idols, you can return to the show at the merge, when I return to see if anyone has found an idol. Good luck, and happy idol hunting!

(Jason starts walking down the edge of the island)

Jason: I wonder if Silas and Kayla are here on this Solar Island. Second chance huh?

 **Author's note: Again, thanks to Prince TigerMasters for inspiring this challenge! And also, please review, I love to get input!**


	5. Episode 4 (part 1): Chef Comes, You Hide

Episode 4: Chef Comes, You Hide (part 1)

 **Author's Note: Ok… some of the events that take place in this chapter are somewhat weird, and it focuses on the disappearances of some campers who didn't appear in episode 3. It may not make total sense now, but it all will come together. Also, please review! Your advice and input are appreciated.**

NOTE: READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER ONCE YOU'RE DONE READING)

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Stardust Island!

(Camera shows the Amazing Asteroids at the building on top of Moormount Hill)

Chris: Our campers played a game I like to call- "Kings of Stardust", in which teams tried to keep their team flag on a flagpole for 10 minutes, without another team getting in the way. With paintball guns, smoke bombs, and traps, it was a blast! For me, at least.

(Camera shows the Gorgeous Galaxy firing their paintball guns, the Powerful Planets utilizing smoke bombs, and Ambrose, Tessa, and Jack in the "Trap Booth")

Chris (suddenly looking mournful): However, in the midst of entertainment, there was tragedy. (sobs) I would like us all to take a moment of silence for my old car, that I affectionately called "Betty". It was blown up…

(Slight Pause)

Febuura (who appears to be holding the camera): Chris, we're on a deadline! Can you hurry this up!

Chris: Easy for you to say, you were the one who blew it up! Meanie!

Febuura: You're on international TV right now…

Chris (suddenly realizing he's on camera): Anyway- will our campers be ready for this upcoming challenge? Has anybody found an idol at Solar Island? And will the Monster Moons stop going to campfire ceremonies? Come back after this break to find out on Total, Drama, STARDUST ISLAND! Uh, Febuura, you can edit out the part where I called you a "meanie" and this, right?

Febuura (snickers): I could, but I don't want to.

(Chris charges the camera, which suddenly falls and causes the screen to turn into static, but not after one last glimpse of Chris snarling)

(Commercial Break)

(Come back)

(Camera flips to a large building in Solar Island, which has a sign next to it, that says- "Playa De Losers!")

(Camera shows Jason and Silas tossing around a football on the beach)

Jason: Hey Silas, have you found an idol yet?

Silas: No… I've searched all over the hotel!

Jason: Did you ever consider leaving "Playa De Losers" and searching the rest of the island? Knowing Chris, he probably hid it over there.

Silas: I did… but I don't really want to! It's so fun over here! Butlers and maids at our service, this is the life!

Jason: Yeah, but if we get a million dollars, this will BE our life.

Silas (considering): I guess we should search.

Jason: But not now. I want one of those smoothies by the pool.

Silas: What's Kayla doing?

Jason: She's writing some sort of story for her newspaper in her room.

(Camera flips to Kayla's room, where Kayla is typing furiously on the computer)

Kayla: And… there! Done.

(Kayla leans back and yawns)

Kayla: Well, that was hard work. I'm going out for a walk.

(Kayla looks outside, where it's dark)

Kayla: Ugh, I'll get some shut-eye, and go out for a walk tomorrow. Need to find one of those dang idols.

(Camera flips to the campfire at Stardust Island, where Chris is standing next to an agitated Chef)

Chef: My bike! Someone messed up my bike… Oooh, I'm going to kill the dang kid who did it.

Chris: Yeah man… I bet it was one of the campers who messed it up. You wanna get back at them?

Chef: Of course. Those maggots are going to wish that they were never born.

Chris: Well, it's the middle of the night! Perfect time for them to feel some pain! Intern! Get a tuba, and hook it up to a GIANT microphone!

(An intern runs onto the scene, and quickly does what he's been told to do)

Chris: Good job kid, you've earned yourself a break. Go get rest.

(Looking extremely relieved, the intern quickly runs out of the scene before Chris changes his mind)

Chris: Chef, you wanna do the honors?

Chef: Of course.

(Chef steps up to the tuba)

(The camera pans out and shows the tuba hooked up to a giant stereo system and microphone)

Chris: Once you blow that tuba, the sound will be broadcasted across every loudspeaker on that island! Show me some anger man! But first, Febuura! Headphones!

(Febuura comes onto the scene and hands Chris his headphones)

Febuura: Here you go.

Chris: Thanks.

Febuura: Do I get a break too?

Chris: No.

Febuura: Why not?

Chris: BECAUSE YOU BLEW UP MY CAR! (Chris quickly regathers himself) Ahem.

(Chris puts on his headphones, and nods at Chef to do the honors)

Febuura: Wait, what about my headphones-

(Chef blows on the Tuba, causing an extremely loud, deep, and off-key sound to come out)

(Camera flips to the Shooting Stars girls cabin, where Tessa and Aaliyah are startled awake, so much that Tessa falls off her bunks and knocks over a glass of water, causing water to fall on her hair)

Tessa: MMMPH!

Aaliyah (who was annoyed until Tessa's demise): Wow! (laughs)

(There's a knock on the door)

Aaliyah: Come in!

(Ambrose, Jack, and Jared walk in)

Jack: Did she get her hair wet again?

Jared: How is it even possible for hair to stick to the front of a person's face like that? Can she even see what's happening?

Tessa: NGHMO!

Jack: I think she's saying- "no".

Chris (through loudspeaker): Well, I hope you guys are awake! Actually, I KNOW you're awake. Anyway, report to the campfire for a challenge immediately.

Aaliyah: At this hour?

Ambrose: Well, this is a problem. I feel as if every challenge, this somehow happens to her. Jared can you guide her around until her hair dries off?

Jared: Why do I have to do it?

Ambrose: Because you're the biggest here, and if she falls backwards, you won't go down too.

Jared: Well… true.

Jack: So, are you going to do it?

Jared: Yeah, why not?

Aaliyah: Do we have to bring her along? Maybe it'll just be better for us if she stays here. Jared can't watch over her during the entire challenge. Tessa can hear, right?

Tessa: YMGHJEHJS!

Jack: She said "yes".

Jared: How can you understand her so well?

Jack: I have good ears.

Ambrose: Well, I guess we could just leave Tessa behind, and she can join us once her hair dries. Tessa, you cool with that?

Tessa: Sghurmmhe.

Jack: She said, "sure".

Jared: Still don't get how you understand her.

Ambrose: Wait… hold up- where's Macaria?

Tessa: Actually, now that I think about it, she wasn't present last episode.

Jared: How can we just forget about her like that?

Jack: We are really forgetful then!

Aaliyah: Well, to be fair, she isn't exactly the most important member.

Jack: She did get third in Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

Aaliyah: That was because she was likeable and not a threat!

Tessa (dramatically): But she's a team member! Thou shall not leave a soul behind!

Aaliyah (sounding exasperated): Yeah, yeah, let's just go to the challenge.

(Camera flips to the Amazing Asteroids boys cabin)

Ashton (as he rolls over out of his bed): WOOOOAH!

Josh: OUCH!

Layne (leaps off of his bed): What just happened?

Josh: My hair, it's stuck to the bed's frame!

(Camera zooms in on Josh's long jet black hair, which has stretched all the way to the bed frame)

Layne: Here.

(Layne skillfully unweaves Josh's hair from the bunk)

Josh: Woah! Thanks man!

(Josh and Layne lock their eyes for about a second)

Ashton (feeling uncomfortable): Uh, guys? I think Chris pulled that shenanigan to signal a challenge.

Josh: Well, it does feel like Chris would try such a thing.

Ashton: Let's go wake the ladies.

Josh: Hey, nothing too sinister mister! I got my eye on you.

Layne: They're probably already in the lounge room, waiting for us.

Josh: Yeah, I can picture Aurelia already ready. She's a fireball, isn't she?

Ashton: Yeah, yeah, can we just go?

Layne: Agreed.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Layne: I can tell that Josh is like me. He could be a potential alliance member, if it comes down to that.**

 **Josh: Ashton and Layne are pretty cool guys, I'm glad they're on my team. But I'll have to reveal my secret to Aurelia eventually… I hope she accepts me. But I feel as if Layne has figured out my… secret.**

 **Ashton: If I didn't know better, I would say that there's something going on here! Eh, whatever. I just want to win this upcoming challenge, whatever it is.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to the Monster Moons, who are all in their lounge room)

Jordan: I believe that Chris is calling us for a challenge.

Hazel: I do too, unfortunately.

Elsa: Well, I'm fine with a late night challenge. As a singer, you will have many nighttime concerts. I can't wait to reunite with the rest of the Stormtroopers.

Jordan: Stormtroopers? Like Star Wars?

Hazel (laughs): No silly, that's the name of her band.

Jordan: Oh, sorry about that.

Elsa (chuckles): It's okay, it's only been like 3-4 years since we started playing music. Don't worry, in the future, you'll hear our music!

Jordan: I look forward to it.

(Satchel remains quiet throughout this, watching thoughtfully)

Elsa (curiously): Why are you so quiet Satchel?

Satchel: No reason. And Elsa, I've heard of the Stormtroopers. I've actually heard one of your songs too.

Elsa: That's cool!

Jordan: Well, let's go to the campfire, where Chris and our challenge awaits.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Elsa: I'm pretty good at figuring out when someone is lying. Satchel wasn't lying when he said that he's heard of the Stormtroopers and listened to one of our songs. But, I think he's up to something. He was acting weird last challenge as well.**

 **Satchel: No… in order for my plan to work, Jordan has to go down. But in order for Jordan to go down, Hazel and Elsa can't like him… but he's polite, and athletic. That sort of combination doesn't usually come around, so he's likable. (Bleep) it.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to the Gorgeous Galaxy girls cabin)

Sabrina: Ugh… another challenge. And at this hour! Chris can be such a jerk sometimes.

Danielle: Well, I actually enjoy doing challenges. They remind me of some of the things we do back home.

Sabrina: Where is your home?

Danielle: That's… classified information.

Sabrina: Really?

(Sabrina begins to take out her crystal pendant, but at the last second, decides to put it back on her neck)

Danielle: Why did you just randomly take out that crystal pendant? And then put it back?

Sabrina: No reason. Why'd you ask?

Danielle: I was just curious.

Sabrina: Have you ever heard the saying- "Curiosity killed the cat?"

Danielle: Yes.

Sabrina (stands up): Think about it.

Danielle: Um, ok. Let's just start heading out to the campfire for the challenge.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Danielle: There's something suspicious about that crystal pendant. And I have no idea what it is. But my instincts and senses are tingling.**

 **Sabrina (flips back hair): Trust… trust… must have trust.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to the Powerful Planets, who are walking down to the campfire)

Miranda: It's the middle of the night! Did Chris have to call us for a challenge now?

Faymen: Well, a late night challenge cannot be too good.

Corwin: Agreed, especially on this sketchy island.

Kaelyn (suddenly stops): Hey, wait- has anybody seen Sam?

Miranda: Now that I think about it, I haven't seen her anywhere!

Faymen: I don't think that she was present last challenge!

Kaelyn: How on earth did we not notice?

Kaarina: Guys, I don't know about you, but I want to get to the campfire as soon as possible. Let's worry about Sam later. Right now isn't necessarily the most important time.

Kaelyn: Fine, but I'm worried- how did we not notice this until now?

Miranda: And it was so sudden.

Corwin: It was like we were in some sort of trance that we snapped out of!

Faymen: I didn't feel like there was any trance on me, I was perfectly fine during the challenge last episode.

Corwin: Then how did you not remember Sam?

Kaelyn: Come to think about it, did anybody notice Macaria last challenge too?

Kaarina: I didn't notice her!

Corwin: Same!

Faymen: Wasn't she one of the girls on the Shooting Stars?

Miranda: There's the campfire… let's ask Chris and Chef about it.

(Camera flips to the campfire, where Chris and Chef are still waiting)

Chris: Looks like they're approaching. Chef? You ready?

Chef: Oh… I can't wait to torture these kids.

Chris: Nothing too harsh though, okay man? I don't want any more lawsuits, or to be arrested again.

Chef (crestfallen): Fine, fine.

(Time skip)

(Camera shows the campers waiting around Chris)

Chris: Well, you have all been gathered here during the night for your next challenge…

Kaelyn: Wait! Chris, where are Sam and Macaria?

(Campers suddenly begin murmuring, wondering where they are)

Aurelia: Come to think of it, I didn't notice either of the two in the last challenge.

Magnolia: I hope nothing bad happened to them. I mean, this island is harsh.

Maxine: Yeah! They should be fine! Right Chris?

Chris: Well… that's not for me to tell?

Aurelia: But I really want to know what's going on!

Maxine: This all just seems so strange…

Danny: How do so many people not notice the disappearance of two campers? Are we all stupid?

Marko: I feel as if I was in a trance…

Damien: I agree, it's like something in the back of my mind was a little bit cloudy, yet I was perfectly fine during the last challenge. It's weird.

Chef: Marko, think about what you just said.

Marko: About me feeling like I was in a trance?

Danny: I don't get it…

 **Open Confessional**

 **Sabrina (fingering her crystal pendant): As an expert on hypnosis... I feel as if somebody made us forget about Macaria and Sam. But why? It doesn't make sense.**

 **Kaarina: This is all strange, isn't it?**

 **Ambrose: I know everybody will somehow connect me to the disappearances of Sam and Macaria, but I have no idea what's going on! I just realized that they weren't here last challenge!**

 **Marko: I hope nothing bad happened to them.**

 **Corwin: I have to figure out what's going on here.**

 **Close Confessional**

Chris: Anyway! Guys! Back to the challenge! Somebody messed up Chef's bike. I wish it was me, cause I need to get revenge on him for blowing up my car-

Chef: You wanted to mess up my bike?

(Chris and Chef glare at each other)

Chris: Would anybody like to confess to messing up Chef's bike?

(Silence, nobody says anything)

Danny: I personally, did not do it.

(Campers murmur assent, saying that they didn't do it either)

Chris: Well, that's great!

Kaarina: Sorry, I don't know if I'm missing something here, but how is that great?

Chris: Cause you all now get to do this challenge! Since nobody was man enough to admit that they messed up Chef's bike, Chef will teach you to how to man up and survive!

Damien: How will he do that?

Chris: In today's challenge, you all will have 5 minutes to hide.

Ambrose: Hide from what?

Chef: From me… I'm coming after you kids.

Chris: Your goal is to be the last one standing! The person who is the last one standing wins a prize for their team, and the team that has all of it's members captured by Chef first will have to go to the campfire ceremony!

Chef: MAGGOTS, RUN!

(All the campers immediately begin running off)

Chef: Oh, I'm going to get them.

 _Open Flashback_

 _(Camera flips to a figure running towards Chef's bike, and dismantling it, then throwing away some of the parts)_

 _Unknown Figure: Oh yes… this will get Chef going._

 _(Camera flips to a figure sitting down on a log, next to a pond)_

 _Unknown Figure 2: They shall all forget about Macaria and Sam… They shall all forget… Ommmmmmmmm… Ommmmmmmm…_

 _(Camera flips to Macaria, who is walking to the showers)_

 _(Suddenly, a figure jumps Macaria and tie her up and blindfold her)_

 _Unknown Figure 3: Got her!_

 _(Unknown Figure 2 walks in)_

 _Unknown Figure 2: Quickly! Take her away before somebody comes! Without her, the Shooting Stars become slightly weaker!_

 _Unknown Figure 3: Someone may be throwing a challenge. (laughs)_

 _(Camera flips to Sam, who's walking to the bathroom)_

 _(Suddenly, Sam is jumped from behind)_

 _Sam: What the-_

 _(Sam is blindfolded and tied up)_

 _Unknown Figure 3: I'll take her to where Macaria is. Now the Powerful Planets are a man down as well._

 _Close Flashback_

(Camera flips to Chris, who's still at the campfire)

Chris: Well, things are starting to take a strange turn. Where is Sam and Macaria? Who hypnotized all of the campers? And why did they do it? Come back after the break to find out on this episode of Total, Drama, STARDUST ISLAND!

 **Author's Note: Yeah, if you look at Episode 3, Sam and Macaria were nowhere to be found.** **Notice how there was an Unknown Figure, an Unknown Figure 2, and an Unknown Figure 3. Try to guess who these figures are! Put your guesses in the reviews, so other people can get a consensus too. I think I'm going to start writing the episodes like this, where I put the intro in part 1, a** **nd then have part 2 of the episode be the detailed challenge. PM me if you think I should change the episode format.**


	6. Episode 4 (part 2): Chef Comes, You Hide

Episode 4: Chef Comes, You Hide (part 2)

 **Author's Note: This episode may have been a bit confusing, but it's finally over! PM me if you have any ideas for the season. And as always, please review! It's inspiring and can make this fanfic better!**

 _(Last Chapter):_

 _Chris: Well, you have all been gathered here during the night for your next challenge…_

 _Kaelyn: Wait! Chris, where are Sam and Macaria?_

 _(Campers suddenly begin murmuring, wondering where they are)_

 _Aurelia: Come to think of it, I didn't notice either of the two in the last challenge._

 _Magnolia: I hope nothing bad happened to them. I mean, this island is harsh._

 _Maxine: Yeah! They should be fine! Right Chris?_

 _Chris: Well… that's not for me to tell?_

 _Aurelia: But I really want to know what's going on!_

 _Maxine: This all just seems so strange…_

 _Danny: How do so many people not notice the disappearance of two campers? Are we all stupid?_

 _Marko: I feel as if I was in a trance…_

 _Damien: I agree, it's like something in the back of my mind was a little bit cloudy, yet I was perfectly fine during the last challenge. It's weird._

 _Chef: Marko, think about what you just said._

 _Marko: About me feeling like I was in a trance?_

 _Danny: I don't get it…_

 _ **Open Confessional**_

 _ **Sabrina (fingering her crystal pendant): As an expert on hypnosis... I feel as if somebody made us forget about Macaria and Sam. But why? It doesn't make sense.**_

 _ **Kaarina: This is all strange, isn't it?**_

 _ **Ambrose: I know everybody will somehow connect me to the disappearances of Sam and Macaria, but I have no idea what's going on! I just realized that they weren't here last challenge!**_

 _ **Marko: I hope nothing bad happened to them.**_

 _ **Corwin: I have to figure out what's going on here.**_

 _ **Close Confessional**_

 _Chris: Anyway! Guys! Back to the challenge! Somebody messed up Chef's bike. I wish it was me, cause I need to get revenge on him for blowing up my car-_

 _Chef: You wanted to mess up my bike?_

 _(Chris and Chef glare at each other)_

 _Chris: Would anybody like to confess to messing up Chef's bike?_

 _(Silence, nobody says anything)_

 _Danny: I personally, did not do it._

 _(Campers murmur assent, saying that they didn't do it either)_

 _Chris: Well, that's great!_

 _Kaarina: Sorry, I don't know if I'm missing something here, but how is that great?_

 _Chris: Cause you all now get to do this challenge! Since nobody was man enough to admit that they messed up Chef's bike, Chef will teach you to how to man up and survive!_

 _Damien: How will he do that?_

 _Chris: In today's challenge, you all will have 5 minutes to hide._

 _Ambrose: Hide from what?_

 _Chef: From me… I'm coming after you kids._

 _Chris: Your goal is to be the last one standing! The person who is the last one standing wins a prize for their team, and the team that has all of it's members captured by Chef first will have to go to the campfire ceremony!_

 _Chef: MAGGOTS, RUN!_

 _(All the campers immediately begin running off)_

 _Chef: Oh, I'm going to get them._

 _Open Flashback_

 _(Camera flips to a figure running towards Chef's bike, and dismantling it, then throwing away some of the parts)_

 _Unknown Figure: Oh yes… this will get Chef going._

 _(Camera flips to a figure sitting down on a log, next to a pond)_

 _Unknown Figure 2: They shall all forget about Macaria and Sam… They shall all forget… Ommmmmmmmm… Ommmmmmmm…_

 _(Camera flips to Macaria, who is walking to the showers)_

 _(Suddenly, a figure jumps Macaria and tie her up and blindfold her)_

 _Unknown Figure 3: Got her!_

 _(Unknown Figure 2 walks in)_

 _Unknown Figure 2: Quickly! Take her away before somebody comes! Without her, the Shooting Stars become slightly weaker!_

 _Unknown Figure 3: Someone may be throwing a challenge. (laughs)_

 _(Camera flips to Sam, who's walking to the bathroom)_

 _(Suddenly, Sam is jumped from behind)_

 _Sam: What the-_

 _(Sam is blindfolded and tied up)_

 _Unknown Figure 3: I'll take her to where Macaria is. Now the Powerful Planets are a man down as well._

 _Close Flashback_

 _(Camera flips to Chris, who's still at the campfire)_

 _Chris: Well, things are starting to take a strange turn. Where is Sam and Macaria? Who hypnotized all of the campers? And why did they do it? Come back after the break to find out on this episode of Total, Drama, STARDUST ISLAND!_

 _(End of Last Chapter)_

(Camera flips to Chris and Chef, who are still at the campfire)

Chris: Well Chef, the five minutes are up.

Chef: Chris, are you telling me everything? You sure all of the cameras we set up over the island didn't reveal who the person who messed up my bike was?

Chris: Why would I ever lie to you?

Chef: You're right man… but still… (Chef narrows his eyes suspiciously and then walks off)

Chris (through loudspeaker): CAMPERS! CHEF IS NOW ON HIS WAY TO KIDNAP YOU ALL!

(Camera flips to Satchel, who's all alone, and sums it up perfectly)

Satchel: Well, f-(bleep).

(Camera flips to Danny and Marko, who are running through the undergrowth)

Marko: Shh! Stop making so much noise!

Danny: Well sorry! It's hard to be stealthy when you're 6 foot 9 and completely healthy!

Marko: Nice rhymes! Wait, back on topic. We need to stay focused. Chef can arrive here at any moment! What would we do then?

Danny: Fight back?

Marko: Against Chef Hatchet? The dude is a legend! Even as big as you are, you can't take him down.

Danny: Yeah, well, I have other things on my mind.

Marko: Such as?

Danny: Who broke Chef's bike, and why? Where are Macaria and Sam? And why did everybody seem to be in a trance?

Marko: Can you focus on that after the challenge? I don't want to go to anymore campfire ceremonies.

Danny: We've only been to one so far-

(A dark figure appears behind Marko)

(Suddenly, Danny pulls Marko down and hides behind a bush)

Danny (whispers): I saw someone behind you.

Marko: What?

Danny: Shhhhhhh…

Mark (whispers): What if it was Ch-

(Suddenly, Marko and Danny are pushed back and tackled by Chef, who's holding a wooden sword as a weapon)

Chef: Gotcha.

Marko: Dang it! This-

Danny: Chef, how about I cut you a deal?

Chef (suddenly interested): What deal?

Danny: I happen to be a fairly good mystery hunter-er, detective. I bet I could find out who messed up your bike.

Chef: Really?

Danny: All you have to do is to let Marko and I go.

Marko: Yeah.

Chef (pauses to think): Alright, but if you don't figure who broke my bike… there will be consequences.

(Marko winces, and then pulls back Danny to talk)

Marko (whispers): Are you sure about this? I mean, Chef is a scary dude, what if you don't figure out who broke his bike?

Danny: Trust me.

(Marko and Danny turn back towards Chef)

Danny: Deal. Now, can we go?

Chef: Don't let me down…

(Camera flips to the Powerful Planets, who are in

Corwin: If we stay together, Chef can't kidnap us.

Kaarina: Same strategy we used last season.

Kaelyn: We've learned from our mistakes, we can do well this time.

Miranda: But what if we don't? What if Chef does kidnap us?

Faymen: We're leaving ourselves vulnerable to being taken out all at the same time.

Kaarina: But if we split up, it'll be easier for him to take us down.

Miranda: We're going to split up.

Kaarina: No, we're staying together!

 **Open Confessional**

 **Faymen: Okay, this is starting to sound like one of those really harsh breakups.**

 **Close Confessional**

Miranda: Well, I'm doing this for the best of the team. Faymen, come on.

Faymen: I don't know if that's the best-

Miranda: Faymen! (glares at him)

Faymen: Coming, coming sis…

(Miranda and Faymen walk off)

Corwin: Well, that escalated quickly.

(Camera flips to Satchel, who's all by himself)

Satchel: Well, things have been weird recently… I can't believe I didn't notice that Macaria and Sam were gone… Oh well, my plan can still continue on.

(Chef suddenly jumps in, holding his wooden sword)

Chef: Well, well, an athletic maggot is ripe and ready for reaping. Oh, this will be a fun challenge getting you.

Satchel: Relax Mr. Hunter, I surrender?

(Satchel holds his hands out)

Chef (shocked): That's it? No fight? No trap? I expected more from you…

(Chef takes Satchel's hands suspiciously)

Satchel: Relax man, there's no trap. Take me away now.

(Chef pulls Satchel's hands behind his back and guides him off)

Chef (mutters): No fun…

(Camera flips to Jordan, Hazel, and Elsa)

Jordan: Wait, has anybody seen Satchel?

Hazel: I haven't seen him.

Elsa: Neither have I… He wasn't with us at the campfire when Chris told us our challenge, so he probably ran off in a different direction.

Jordan: Good thinking. But we have to find him.

Hazel: What if he's already been kidnapped?

Jordan: I doubt Satchel would be the first one to go.

Elsa: I don't know…

Hazel: What?

Elsa: Never mind.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Elsa: I have the feeling that Satchel is throwing challenges. Why he would do it, I don't know, but I'm not going to accuse him unless I am sure, because I don't want to have any enemies.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to Tessa and Aaliyah, who are in the Shooting Stars girls room)

Aaliyah: Good thinking Tessa, Chef won't think of coming in here.

Tessa: Wow! Did I just get a compliment from you?

Aaliyah: Shut up. Don't expect anymore.

Tessa: I won't.

Aaliyah: Can you please vote off that b-(bleep) Ambrose the next time we lose?

Tessa: We'll worry about that when we lose. IF we lose. But I already told you. We have to keep Ambrose at least until we're down to the final three in our group.

Aaliyah: And I told you that if we keep him, he'll develop into a threat.

Tessa: Don't we have other things to worry about? Such as where Macaria is? We're kind of missing someone on our team, and it's even more worrying that we didn't know that she was gone for such a long time!

Aaliyah: I know! But listen Tessa, we can't argue in this alliance. Fine, I hate that f-(bleep) b-(bleep) Ambrose, but we'll let him stay at least until we're in the final 3.

Tessa: Will you calm down? In the presence of danger, we must stand forth strong.

Aaliyah: Can you stop with the theater?

Tessa: It's who I am!

(Suddenly, a knock is heard on the door)

(Aaliyah and Tessa freeze in place)

Aaliyah: Who was that?

Tessa: Anybody there?

(Suddenly, the door is knocked over, displaying Chef in the doorway)

Chef: Two more down.

(The camera pans out as the screams of Aaliyah and Tessa are heard)

(Camera flips to Ambrose, Jack, and Jared, who are relatively close to the cabin)

(Ambrose, who has his Beats headphones on, is walking in front)

Jack: Wait, Jared, did you hear that?

Jared: Yeah! Was that-

(Jack and Jared look at each other in alarm)

Jack and Jared: ANNA AND TESSA!

(Jack and Jared run off, back towards the cabin, while Ambrose continues walking forward)

Ambrose (takes off his headphones and turns around): Hey guys-

(Ambrose turns around to see an empty clearing, with just him)

Ambrose: Well, dang.

(Camera flips to Magnolia, who's run off by herself)

Magnolia: I can't believe that I ran off all by myself! I'm just sitting meat for Chef to feast on!

Voice: Oh yes you are.

Magnolia (whips her head around): Who is that? Chef?

(Josh jumps down)

Josh: Relax, it's just me. I was just fooling with you.

Magnolia: Oh, thank god. I'm so stressed out. Where's everybody else?

Josh: I've only found you so far. I've searched all over for everyone!

Magnolia: Gosh, I hope Chef hasn't taken them down yet.

Josh: Why are you so negative? I'm sure that they're-

(A figure swoops in out of nowhere, and pulls Josh down)

Magnolia: Josh? Jo-

(Chef jumps down in front of her)

Chef: Well, well, what do we have here…

(Camera flips to Aurelia and Maxine)

Aurelia: So, that's why you think Josh and I are soulmates?

Maxine: Yes! Eeek! It's so exciting! You guys can be the first official couple of this season!

Aurelia: Maxine, I like Josh and all, but I don't think it's gone… that far.

Maxine: Trust me! (laughs excitedly) You guys are made for each other.

Aurelia: Okay, you want me to approach him?

Maxine: It'll work! Trust me!

Aurelia: I don't know Maxine…

Maxine (gives an encouraging smile): Come on!

Aurelia (smiles back): Alright, I'll think about talking to him.

Maxine: Yes!

 **Open Confessional**

 **Aurelia: What was I thinking? Maxine was so excited about Josh and I, and I just said yes. PS, she has the most contagious smile ever.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to Ashton and Layne)

Ashton: Well, we probably could have thought that out better. Remind me why we all just randomly ran off in different directions when Chris told us to go?

Layne: When Chris says that Chef is coming after us, we ran.

Ashton: You know, that makes sense. The dude is really scary. I hope the others haven't been captured by now.

Layne: Same, but odds are, one has by now.

Ashton: We have to stay positive!

(A tall figure appears on the horizon)

Layne: Ashton! Over there!

(Layne points towards the figure in the horizon. The figure appears to be holding a wooden weapon)

Ashton: What are we going to do?

Layne: We have to run off and hide!

(Layne and Ashton run into the undergrowth, and hide

Ashton: Do you think they saw us?

Layne: Push that stick onto my wrist.

Ashton: What?

Layne: Just do it!

Ashton: Just because my shirt says it doesn't mean I have to do it!

(Camera zooms in on Ashton's Nike shirt, which says "Just Do It")

Layne: Please!

Ashton: Alright!

(Ashton digs the stick onto Layne's wrist)

Layne (sighs): Ahhh, Thank you.

(A hand reaches through the undergrowth)

Ashton: CHEF!

Layne: Wait, Chef isn't Caucasian!

(The bushes are pulled away, revealing Danny and Marko)

Marko: Funny seeing you guys here.

(Camera flips to Faymen and Miranda, who are walking in the forest by themselves)

Faymen: Sis, are you sure that ditching everybody else was the best idea?

Miranda: Relax Faymen. It'll be all good. You don't need to worry about anything.

Faymen: Funny, usually it's the other way around, where I come up with the stupid idea and you tell me to worry.

Miranda: Faymen! My idea is not stupid!

Faymen: Sure princess…

Miranda: Don't call me princess! It sounds weird, especially since you're my brother and you're the Crown Prince!

Faymen: Don't remind me about that right now! I'm having a blast, are you not?

(Faymen extends his hands up in the air, taking in the environment around him)

Faymen: Is it not beautiful?

(Faymen turns around, where Chef is holding Miranda)

Miranda: Faymen! RUN!

Faymen: Never!

(Faymen tackles Chef, and successfully brings his down, which makes Chef lose his grip on Miranda)

Faymen: Miranda, now's your chance! Get out of here!

Miranda: No, that's not right! Especially since-

Faymen: I'll hold him off! Run!

(Miranda runs off)

Chef (stands up, and eyes Faymen with grudging respect): Well kid, I'm impressed.

Faymen (shocked): You called me kid! Not maggot!

Chef: Shut up Maggot. You're about to go down.

(Chef rams into Faymen, knocking him back unconscious)

Chef: And, gotcha.

(Camera flips to Jack and Jared, who are in the Shooting Stars girls room)

Jack: They're not here.

Jared: I can see that. I have eyes.

Jack: Yeah, save the snippy comments for later. They've presumably been kidnapped by Chef.

Jared: Wait, dude, we left Ambrose behind.

Jack: If he encounters Chef one on one…

Jared: Not even Ambrose can escape that.

(Camera flips to Damien, Danielle, and Sabrina)

Damien: Well, this seems familiar. Just us three, with Danny and Marko going on some sort of voyage wherever they are.

Sabrina: It's okay. I don't really mind these groups (winks).

Damien: I don't either (winks back).

Danielle: Will you two please stop flirting? We need to stay focused on the task at hand.

Damien: Don't worry Danielle, you're great too.

Sabrina: Damien, can you come over here?

Damien (perks up): Oh yeah, sure!

(Sabrina whispers in Damien's ear before they begin giggling)

Danielle (slightly angered): Ugh, that's it. I'm leaving.

(Danielle runs off)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Danielle: Was I feeling a little bit jealous that Damien chose Sabrina over me? No! I'm not. Couldn't care less about that handsome stuck-up dolt.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to Danielle, who's walking in an abandoned clearing)

Danielle: It probably wasn't too smart for me to just run off like that.

(The sound of crunching leaves comes forth)

Danielle: What was that?

(Danielle springs onto a tree, to witness Chef pulling an unconscious Damien and a struggling Sabrina forward)

Danielle: OMG.

(Sabrina catches Danielle's eye, and just as Danielle is about to fight Chef and jump down, Sabrina shakes her head, telling her no)

Danielle: You want me to hide, so we don't lose.

(Chef takes Sabrina and Damien out of the scene)

Danielle: I need to find Marko and Danny, to see if they're still fine.

(Camera flips to Marko, Danny, Layne, and Ashton)

Danny: I did NOT expect to find you guys here.

Layne: What are you doing? You can't just go around crunching on the leaves! Chef will destroy you!

Ashton: Especially since the big guy is so easy to see. No offense Danny, but you kinda stand out.

Danny: No offense taken.

Marko: We're trying to find out who broke Chef's bike, and where Sam and Macaria are.

Ashton: What have you guys figured out so far?

Marko: That we know nothing.

Danny: Well… I've noticed a few things.

Layne: I'm sorry, but I don't think I have time for this.

Ashton: I guess I'm going to have to agree with Layne here, since Chef is running around, trying to kidnap us all. Good luck though!

(Layne and Ashton run off)

Marko: Wait, Danny, what have you figured out so far?

Danny: It's just a theory, but it's very simple. Remember what you said before the challenge? About you being in that trance?

Marko: Yes?

 _Open Flashback_

 _Maxine: This all just seems so strange…_

 _Danny: How do so many people not notice the disappearance of two campers? Are we all stupid?_

 _Marko: I feel as if I was in a trance…_

 _Damien: I agree, it's like something in the back of my mind was a little bit cloudy, yet I was perfectly fine during the last challenge. It's weird._

 _Chef: Marko, think about what you just said._

 _Marko: About me feeling like I was in a trance?_

 _Danny: I don't get it…_

 _Close Flashback_

Danny: Chef told you to "think about what you just said". I think this means that Chef knows what's going on with Macaria and Sam's disappearance, but Chris didn't let him know who messed up his bike.

Marko: But why wouldn't Chris let Chef know who broke his bike?

Danny: Well, we all know that Chef is a scary dude, and can do a lot of things, so the person who did break his bike would be in a lot of trouble. Also add in the fact that Chef contributed to blowing up Chris' car with Febuura, albeit it being by accident. Chris was MAD and SAD.

Marko: So, Chris isn't letting Chef know who destroyed his bike as revenge?

Danny: Close. My theory is that Chris was the one who messed up Chef's bike as revenge, and isn't letting Chef check the camera footage in order to save himself. As a plus, he also got this challenge out of it.

Marko: So it all makes sense… But what about Macaria and Sam just disappearing?

Danny: My theory for that is even less polished. You know how Corwin also said something breaking out of a trance?

Marko: Yeah… wait, aren't trances are typically induced by hypnosis?

Danny: Yeah, I looked up the definition of a trance on google, and it said: "a half-conscious state characterized by an absence of response to external stimuli, typically as induced by hypnosis or entered by a medium."

Marko: So, that explains why we didn't remember Macaria and Sam were gone. Somebody hypnotized us to forget about them.

Danny: Apparently they weren't the best hypnotists though, because it was only temporary.

Marko: Which also explains why we all remembered at about the same time. But why did some people remember before others?

Danny: Those people had stronger mental control, or were more lucky. Wow, I sound like Sherlock Holmes right now! It's elementary, my dear Watson, er, Marko.

Marko: Okay, but who was the person who hypnotized us, and why?

Danny: I assume it was because they wanted the Shooting Stars and the Powerful Planets to be a man down, as it would give their own team an advantage, so we can cross off anybody on those two teams.

Marko: But what if the person who carried out the hypnosis was trying to throw challenges?

Danny: Fair point… we can't leave that out. Good job Watson- er, Marko!

Marko: We have to confront Chris, and ask him about Chris destroying the bike. Maybe if we can get Chris to admit doing it Chef will have to stop kidnapping campers in this challenge!

(Suddenly, Layne's and Ashton's screams are heard)

Marko: That's two more down! We have to go!

(Camera flips to Miranda, who's looking for the rest of her team)

Miranda: Oh, it's all my fault that Faymen was captured. I should have listened to the others when they told me to stay. Oh, there they are!

(Miranda runs forward towards an open clearing, but stops abruptly, as Chef has just knocked out Kaelyn and Kaarina)

Chef: I'll get the other maggot later.

(Chef picks up Kaelyn and Kaarina and starts dragging them away)

(Miranda opens her mouth to scream, but then a hand covers it and pulls her down)

Miranda: What the-

(Camera flips to Jordan, Elsa, and Hazel, who are in the Monster Moons lounge room)

Jordan: Not a sign of Chef.

Hazel: But there hasn't been a sign of Satchel either.

Elsa (sighs): I have a bad feeling that he's been captured by Chef.

Jordan: Well, we still have 3 out of 4 team members left. That's probably better some of the other groups.

Elsa: Yes, I guess so.

Jordan: I'm feeling hungry. I'm going to the cafeteria to get some chow. You girls want some?

Elsa: I'll take some peanut butter and jelly.

Hazel: Yeah, that would be nice. PBJ.

Jordan: K, I'm off.

(The camera flips to Jack and Jared, who have just found Ambrose)

Ambrose: Where did you guys go? Did you have to just ditch me like that?

Jack: Sorry, we heard Anna and Tessa, scream, and sprinted to our cabin to find them.

Ambrose: Why didn't I hear the screams? Oh wait- I had my headphones on. Right?

Jared: Yeah.

Ambrose: Did you guys find them?

Jared: Nope, they were gone. There wasn't any clues to where they are right now. No signs of a struggle.

Jack: Chef probably just took them.

Jared: I wonder where they are.

(Camera flips to Chris' cabin, where all of the "kidnapped" campers are sitting in)

(Chef walks in, holding an unconscious Kaelyn and Kaarina)

Chef: Remember, if any of you maggots leave, you'll be automatically disqualified from this competition. And you Satchel, we'll just keep you tied up.

Satchel: How come I'm the only one who's tied up.

Chef: No questions. Fill these two in when they wake.

Tessa: I'll do it. Just remember this later Chef. (smiles)

Chef: (grunts)

(Camera flips to Miranda, who's just been pulled down)

(The camera shows Corwin)

Corwin: What were you doing? You can't just scream like that!

Miranda: I don't know! I've just freaked out! My idea was terrible! Faymen sacrificed himself to save me, and now Kaelyn and Kaarina have been kidnapped!

Corwin: We have to stay focused! We can't just lose our composure like that! We'll get utterly destroyed if we do that!

Miranda: Fine, fine. Wait, why did you pull me down here? If we get captured now, we'll be stuck!

Corwin: It was my hiding spot! Chef will never find us here! It's per-

(A hand pulls Miranda up)

Miranda: It's Chef! RUN!

(Corwin begins sprinting away, as Chef laughs)

Corwin: There's like no space here… Even worse, I'm the only one on my team that's still fine.

(Camera flips to Aurelia and Maxine, who are in the forest)

Aurelia: We're really lucky to have not run into Chef yet.

Maxine: We are. This is great! But we still haven't run into the others yet.

Chris (through loudspeaker): Campers, this is how many people each team still has left. Asteroids: 2 left. Moons: 3 left. Planets: 1 left. Galaxy: 3 left. Stars: 3 left.

Maxine: Oh no… The others were captured.

Aurelia: It looks as if we're by ourselves. If we get captured… then our team loses.

Maxine (laughs): No pressure though! Don't worry Aurelia, as longs as we stay hidden from Chef, there's no way he can find us!

Aurelia: I guess.

(Camera flips to Jack, Jared, and Ambrose)

Jack: Well, it looks like the Planets will be the ones who end up on that voting ceremony.

Jared: Don't get over confident. We don't want to end up as the unlucky ones.

Ambrose: You both are correct. The Planets will probably be the ones that end up in the voting ceremony, but just in case, we can't be too cocky.

Jack: Yeah, well, I'm starting to feel rather bored.

Chris (through loudspeaker): Wow, this is starting to get boring. The first team to lose all of their campers will do directly to the campfire ceremony. I don't want to wait to determine a victor. Just don't be the first group to be all kidnapped.

Ambrose: Well, that's actually kinda good! Let's just hope that the person on the Powerful Planets that's still left ends up going down.

Jared: I'm going to open up the window. It's feeling a bit cramped here.

Jack: Cool.

(Jared opens the window)

Jack: So, are we just going to camp out here, in our cabin?

Jared: I guess so. Can't think of a better plan.

Ambrose: We are a bit trapped here.

Jack: Yeah, could you imagine if someone broke through that door right now?

(Ambrose, Jack, and Jared laugh)

Jared: Ahh, good times.

(Suddenly, the door is knocked down, revealing Chef in the doorway)

Jared: Ahh, f-(bleep).

(Chef charges Jack, punching him in the head, knocking him out)

Jared: S-(bleep)! That was one heck of a punch!

Chef: Stop with the swearing maggot. Chris will just edit it out later to make it a "kid-friendly" show.

(Chef runs at Jared, but Ambrose sticks his foot out, tripping Chef)

Jared: What do we do!

Ambrose: Jump out of the window! It's only two stories, about a 19 foot drop!

(Ambrose jumps out the window, and somehow lands on his feet)

Jared: I don't know if I could do that…

Ambrose: Oww… Come on, it doesn't hurt that much!

(Chef jumps back up and pulls Jared down)

Jared: Get out of here! Save the team!

Ambrose: You sure!

Jared: Yes!

(Ambrose runs away)

Jared: Wait, come back! I didn't mean it-

(Camera flips to Marko and Danny, who have just found Chris)

Chris: Yo! Danny! Marko! What's going on? Chef hasn't kidnapped you yet?

Marko: Enough with the small talk. Why did you trash Chef's bike?

Chris: What are you talking about?

Marko: We could do this the easy way, or the hard way. (takes out a stick)

Chris: Woah! Put that down! You touch me with that, I'm suing you!

Febuura (grumbles): It's a miracle I haven't sued you yet.

Chris: I happen to remember a certain object of mine being blown up.

Febuura: Shut up.

Chris (sobs): Besty… (sobers up)

Danny: Marko, let me handle this. Chris, it's okay. I'm sorry about Betsy. Marko's just a bit fired up right now. Don't worry, you can tell me everything.

Chris: Wow guys… it's obvious what you're going.

Marko: Well punk, what are we doing?

Febuura: Even I know what you're doing! You're playing good cop, bad cop!

Chris: Using Marko to get me mad, and using Danny to lure me in by being good. Nice try boys.

Danny: Fine. And Febuura, why are you fanning him?

Febuura: I'm an intern, remember? It's what I do.

Marko: Chris, I'll bribe you. You want a statue of yourself right? I know ever since Duncan blew up your "house" in Total Drama All Stars, you've been a bit short on statues. So short that you even made a challenge in Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island devoted to making statues of yourself. I know a really good artist, who's also amazing at sculptures. He'll make you one Chris statue for free.

Chris (cheers up): Really? Deal. So, what do you want to know?

Danny: Were you involved in the incident of breaking Chef's bike?

Chris: Yes.

Danny: Were you the one that broke Chef's bike?

Chris: No.

Marko: Wait, what?

Chris: I was simply that mastermind behind it. I had somebody else carry out the dirty work.

(Febuura tenses out, which Danny notices)

Marko: I'm lost…

Danny: It's elementary my dear Watson- er, Marko! Wow, I've really gotten into the Sherlock Holmes character. A bit too much…

Marko: Just continue.

Danny: Anyway, Chris had Febuura do all of the dirty work! She was already mad at Chef because he was the one that installed the button that made Betsy blow up, (Chris' car) and Chris simply had to convince her that he wouldn't sue her if she did this! I get it now!

Marko: Chris, is this true?

Chris: It is! Wow, Danny, you are a beast detective.

Danny: Call me a mystery hunter.

Marko: Febuura?

Febuura (sighs in defeat): Yeah, you guys got me. I was Chris' accomplice. But I had no other choice!

Marko: Wow… Oh, and Chris, we figured out that all of the campers were hypnotized. Who hypnotized us?

Chris: It wasn't a one-man job. There were two people involved in the disappearance of Sam and Macaria.

Danny: Who?

Chris: I will not answer that! You guys will have to figure that out! Febuura, more fanning, less talking. Danny, Marko, more leaving, less talking.

(Danny and Marko leave)

Danny: Let's go tell Chef.

(Camera flips to Danielle, who's running away from Chef)

Danielle: He won't catch me here…

(Danielle dives into the bushes, and starts crawling the the undergrowth silently)

(The camera pans to Chef, who's standing right next to Danielle, but can't see or hear her)

Chef: Dang it maggot! You got away this time, but I'll get you eventually!

(Chef begins walking away)

Danielle: Phew!

(Chef stops)

Danielle: Did I say that out loud? This show is making me rusty!

(Chef dives into the bushes and pins Danielle down)

Chef: Gotcha. Well, time to go.

(The camera flips to Ambrose, who's sprinting in the forest)

Ambrose: Thank god I got away. But my foot really hurts. Apparently jumping 19-20 feet can do that…

(Camera flips to Corwin, who's sprinting in the forest)

Corwin: Chef isn't anywhere near here. I have to keep on going. I'm the only one left on my team. I can't mess this up.

(The camera zooms out, showing Ambrose and Corwin quickly heading towards each other)

Ambrose: I'll speed up at this turn here and get out!

Corwin: I'll slow down at this turn here and then get out!

(Ambrose and Corwin run into each other, causing them to knock each other out)

(Camera flips to Jordan, who's walking casually back towards his cabin)

Jordan: Wow… this is easy. Too easy.

(Suddenly, Hazel's and Elsa's screams can be heard)

Jordan: Hazel! Elsa!

(Jordan sprints towards the cabin, and goes into the lounge room, where everything is a mess)

Jordan: They seemed to have put up a fight. Wait, is this a note?

(Jordan looks closer, and sees two words, that says, "Chef, Leave")

Jordan: This is Hazel's handwriting. She's telling me to get out.

(Jordan sprints out of the area immediately)

(Camera flips to Aurelia and Maxine, who are walking in the forest, and suddenly stop)

Aurelia: Corwin and Ambrose?

Maxine: They're both unconscious! What happened?

Aurelia: I don't know! There's no sign of Chef, anywhere… unless, IT'S A TRAP! Maxine! Follow me and climb this tree!

(Aurelia and Maxine climb a nearby tree, to stay concealed)

Aurelia: I knew it was weird that we hadn't run into Chef yet.

Maxine: Are you sure this was a trap? I don't see any sign of Chef.

(Chef walks in)

Aurelia (whispers): See, I told you!

Chef: What the, I didn't do this! Did these kids knock each other out? Or run into each other and knock each other out, like last season? I was involved in that crash…

 _Open Flashback to Revenge of Pahkitew Island (episode 5: Haunted House)_

 _(Camera flips to Ambrose and Magnolia)_

 _Ambrose: I have to go. I just saw Corwin run by. I have to stop him._

 _Magnolia: Are you sure? I'll be alone…_

 _Ambrose: I have to. It's the only way._

 _(Ambrose runs off)_

 _(Camera flips to Corwin)_

 _Corwin: I need to scare someone, then get back to Kaelyn._

 _(Camera flips to Ambrose)_

 _Ambrose: I need to scare someone, then get back to Magnolia._

 _(Camera flips to Chef)_

 _Chef: I need to take down these kids._

 _(Corwin, Ambrose, and Chef run into each other, knocking each other out)_

 _(TWO GONGS ARE HEARD)_

 _Chris (through loudspeaker): I have just been notified that it has come down to the final three, when an epic collision involving Chef, Corwin, and Ambrose took them out of this challenge. Game on!_

 _Close Flashback_

Maxine: I told you it wasn't a trap!

Aurelia: Shh! Well, at least we got out of the way, Chef came!

(Chef picks up Ambrose and Corwin, and begins walking away)

Maxine: Wait, didn't Chris say earlier that there was only one member on the Powerful Planets left?

Aurelia: And Connor was on the Powerful Planets!

(Aurelia and Maxine cheer)

Maxine: We're safe! YES!

(The camera flips to Chef, who walks into Chris' cabin, where all of the "kidnapped" campers are, and so are Chris and Febuura)

Chris (pulls out megaphone): AND IT'S OVER!

(Camera flips to Jordan)

Jordan: Yes! No campfire ceremony!

(Camera flips to Marko and Danny)

Marko: Well, we kind of are safe cheaply.

Danny: At least we cracked one case.

Marko: But we need to figure out who hypnotized all of us.

(Camera flips back to Chris' cabin)

Chris: Wait, Ambrose and Corwin?

Chef: Yeah, I found them both unconscious at the Forest. So I just picked them both out.

Febuura: Who was knocked out first?

Chef: I don't know. I didn't see.

Chris: Well, I'm too lazy to check, so both the Shooting Stars and the Powerful Planets will be heading to the campfire ceremony today!

(Everyone not on those two teams cheer)

Aaliyah: What? THAT IS SO NOT FAIR!

Chris: Who will be the ones to go on this challenge? Who hypnotized all the campers? And how angry is Chef at Febuura and I for messing up his bike? Come back after the break to find out on Total, Drama, STARDUST ISLAND!

(Commercial Break)

(Time skip)

(Come back)

(Camera shows Chris and the Powerful Planets at the campfire ceremony. However, a popcorn gallery has been added, in which all of the other teams are present)

Chris: We've added a cheering gallery for all of the other teams to watch the campfire ceremony, to add to the tension! It's great, isn't it?

Miranda: Can we please start this already?

Chris: Okay! Powerful Planets, go into the voting room and cast in your votes! One at a time!

(Time skip)

Chris: And the votes are in! Hmm… interesting. Well, the first one to be safe is… Faymen!

(Chris tosses Faymen a marshmallow)

Faymen: Yes!

Chris: Kaelyn and Kaarina, you two are also safe.

(Chris tosses Kaelyn and Kaarina two marshmallows)

Kaelyn: Yes!

Kaarina (whispers): Please let Corwin stay safe.

Kaelyn: What was that?

Kaarina: Nothing.

Chris: You all either forgot about Sam, or didn't vote for her, so she's safe too! Wherever she is right now.

(Chris eats a marshmallow)

Chris: Corwin, you're on the chopping block for basically causing Miranda to be kidnapped, basically leading to your group being dwindled to one. Miranda, you're on the chopping block because it was your idea to split up, and you forcefully did it, without agreement. Both of you deserve to go, but the one who is going down will be…...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miranda. You're going home.

(Chris tosses Corwin a marshmallow)

Faymen: NO! Not sis!

Miranda: Faymen, you can win this for me. I've only been holding you back. For the Santiagos!

Faymen (sobs minorly): For the Santiagos!

Chris: Enough with the wushy gushy nonsense. Shooting Stars! You all are up next! Cast your votes, one by one!

 **Open Powerful Planets Voting Confessionals**

 **Faymen: Corwin, he's the one who got Miranda out of the challenge.**

 **Kaarina: I have a feeling that Corwin will be targeted, so in order to keep him safe, I'll vote out Miranda. Corwin and Kaelyn will definitely target her.**

 **Kaelyn: Miranda. I'm sorry but she split up the team.**

 **Corwin: Miranda. It was her fault that we lost so many in the first place! I better not go down.**

 **Miranda: Corwin. He got me kidnapped by Chef! It was terrible!**

 **Close Voting Confessionals**

(Time skip)

(Camera shows the Powerful Planets in the Peanut Gallery with the others, and the Shooting Stars sitting on the stumps)

Chris: Well… Now the only team to have not been in this position are the Amazing Asteroids! Hats off to you guys!

(Amazing Asteroids cheer)

Chris: Anyway, the first one here to be safe is… Macaria. Really? You guys could have used this to keep you all safe, and nobody voted for her? I won't complain though.

(Chris eats a marshmallow)

Chris: Also safe is Jack, Jared, and Tessa.

(Chris tosses Jack, Jared, and Tessa marshmallows)

Chris: Ambrose, you've been a beast so far this season and are a major threat. You were a beast last season too, but you did some devious things, making you hated by some here.

Satchel: Amen.

Chris: It also didn't help that you knocked yourself out into this position. Aaliyah, you're also a threat, as you showed last season, and haven't been the nicest competitor. But the one who will be eliminated is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aaliyah. You're surprisingly out!

Every Camper from Revenge of Pahkitew Island: WHAAAAT? YOU GUYS COULD HAVE GOT RID OF AMBROSE AND DIDN'T?

Satchel: Are you f-(bleep)-ing kidding me?

Chris: I'm not!

Aaliyah: Y'all are b-(bleep).

Chris: More editing for me… Well, Aaliyah, Miranda, it's to the Plane of Shame for you two.

(Chef escorts Aaliyah and Miranda to the Plane of Shame)

 **Open Shooting Stars Voting Confessionals**

 **Ambrose: I know I'm going down here. Oh well, my best shot is to vote out Aaliyah.**

 **Tessa: I hope Aaliyah listens. (laughs) Oh, she is so going down. Bye, bye, Aaliyah. I'm voting you out.**

 **Aaliyah: I'm not listening to Tessa. Ambrose is going down. I'm not voting out Jared. Voting out Ambrose!**

 **Jared: I still don't trust Ambrose. I do want to vote out Aaliyah, but that'll have to wait. My vote goes to Ambrose.**

 **Jack: Aaliyah. I just don't like her!**

 **Close Voting Confessional**

(Surprisingly, Sam and Macaria walk in)

Sam (pants): Finally here.

Macaria: We made it…

Ambrose: What the?

(Campers begin bombarding Macaria and Sam with questions)

Sam: We woke up in a cave, with food and water. I remember somebody knocking me out.

Macaria: We slowly made our way back, but we ran out of food.

Sam: I'm so hungry.

Ambrose: Who knocked you out?

Macaria: We don't know…

Kaelyn: Any clues?

Sam: A note. It had the directions back here.

Danny: Can you give the note to Marko and I? We can run a search and trace the handwriting.

(Sam and Macaria look at each other and shake their heads)

Macaria: We don't have the note anymore.

Marko: That sucks.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Sam: We have the note… it's just that the note said that if we tried to figure out who did this to us, they would knock us out and put us in that cave again.**

 **Close Confessional**

Kaelyn: Guys, let's let them get some rest.

Tessa: I agree.

(Kaelyn and Tessa lead Sam and Macaria to their respective cabins)

Chris: Well, that was weird!

(Time skip)

(Camera flips to Miranda and Aaliyah)

Aaliyah: Well, at least we'll be home.

Miranda: This isn't Yudonia!

(The Plane of Shame flies away)

Miranda: Come back!

(Aaliyah lets out a rant of curse words)

Miranda: Aaliyah! Look!

(Miranda points to a sign that says: "Welcome to Solar Island! There is food and shelter on the right side of this Island, just continue walking on the edge of the Island, and you'll get there. Anyway, on this island are four Chris idols! If you can find one of these idols, you can return to the show at the merge, when I return to see if anyone has found an idol. Good luck, and happy idol hunting!")

Aaliyah: I will find one of those darn Chris idols, and I will get back and win!

Miranda: Let's just go to the food and shelter first.

Aaliyah: Oh.. right.

(Camera flips to Kaarina and Corwin, who are sitting outside of their cabin)

Kaarina: Thank god Sam and Macaria are listening to the note.

Corwin: I think we've been acting well. But Danny and Marko figured out who broke Chef's bike. What if they figure out that you were the one that hypnotized the campers, and that I knocked out Macaria and Sam, and put them in that cave?

Kaarina: We'll have to worry about that later. I'm sure people are suspicious of Ambrose, since he did so many bad things last season.

Corwin: Do you think he rigged the votes in his favor this time to avoid elimination?

Kaarina: No, I think the guy is genuinely honest now.

Corwin: Can you hypnotize the campers again?

Kaarina: Not for a while. I need to recharge my bracelet. It gives me the powers of hypnosis.

Corwin: That's crazy!

Kaarina: I know. Let's head back, the others will start to be suspicious.

Corwin: Don't worry girl, I gotcha.

(Camera flips to Chris, who's sitting in the camera room with all of the monitors, and is watching everything)

Chris: Oh this is great! Will anybody discover that Kaarina and Corwin are evil? Who will be the next one eliminated? And has anybody found an idol at Solar Island? Find out on the next episode of Total, Drama, STARDUST ISLAND!


	7. Episode 5 (part 1): Talented Campers

Episode 5: Talented Campers (part 1)

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter guys, I've been busy recently. Make sure to check the author's note at the end of this chapter- it's important. And as always, please review!**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Stardust Island!

(Camera shows campers snapping out of their trance)

Chris: Strange and weird things took place on the island- involving hypnosis. The campers realized that Sam and Macaria were missing, but a challenge came forth, as somebody broke Chef's bike. (laughs)

(Camera shows Chris instructing Febuura to break Chef's bike)

Chris: In the end, the Shooting Stars and the Powerful Planets faced their first loss, and campfire ceremony.

(Camera shows Ambrose and Corwin running into each other)

Chris: Aaliyah was backstabbed by Tessa, who ended up getting her out, and the Planets took out Miranda.

(Camera shows Aaliyah and Miranda landing in Solar Island)

Chris: Also, two surprising villains were revealed, and will anybody discover who they are? Danny and Marko figured out about the hypnosis, and how Febuura broke Chef's bike-

Febuura: Hey, you're the one who forced me to!

Chris: Anyway, my money is on Danny and Marko finding out who the two are..

(Camera shows Kaarina and Corwin talking to each other)

Febuura: Well, at least Macaria and Sam are back.

(Camera shows Macaria and Sam returning to the campfire)

Chris: True, true… Anyway- what are Kaarina and Corwin up to next? What are the kids at Solar Island up to? And who will be the next one out? Come back after the break to watch this episode of Total, Drama, STARDUST ISLAND!

(Commercial Break)

(Come back)

(Camera flips to the Shooting Stars lounge room)

Ambrose: Well… we had our first campfire ceremony. That sucked.

Jack: Yeah, it did. The more important thing is that we stay focused and bounce back.

Ambrose: I can see why you want to become a football coach when you grow up.

Jared (smirking): He wants to coach soccer?

Ambrose: I said football, not fútbol. It's not my fault that they both have the same name. You only kick a football like 10 times in a game. I love the sport, I just don't understand why they've named it football.

Tessa: Yeah well, we've lost Aaliyah, but she was the weak link.

Jack: I don't know… she was a strong competitor.

Jared: Then it was good that we got rid of her. She could have been a threat down the road.

Ambrose: Well, either way, it's never a good way to lose. If we don't lose, then none of us can be eliminated. Think of it as a temporary alliance against the other teams.

Jared: Says you. You threw multiple challenges in Revenge of Pahkitew Island.

Ambrose: I told you! I'm past those days!

Jared: I heard you and Corwin ran into each other… trying to make us lose?

(Ambrose stands up, so does Jared)

Ambrose: You may be 6 foot 10, but don't do this.

Jared: Dude! I'm 9 inches taller than you! What are you going to do!

Jake (coughs): Uhh… didn't Ambrose beat in an arm wrestle?

Jared: Whatever, in a fight, bigger guy wins.

Ambrose: Would you like to bet?

Jack: Guys, let's not fight…

Jared: I would like to bet!

Ambrose: Obviously the nincompoop isn't even listening to you Jake. He's so subpar.

Jared: Mhm. Yeah, whatever. We'll settle this.

Tessa: Boys! Let's not fight like this! (flips hair back) We're a team, remember!

Jack: Yes! Come on! Listen to Tessa!

Ambrose: Fine, I guess I'll listen…

Jared: You backing down, wimp?

Ambrose: You know what Jared? You must have been born on a highway, because that's where most accidents happen.

(Ambrose walks away)

Jack: Ohhhhhhhhhh snap!

Jared: Whatever.

 **Open Confessional:**

 **Tessa: Oh, the drama and intensity in the aura is great! I can have this team wrapped in my finger! I just need to make sure no liquid gets in my hair. We all know what happens then.**

 **Ambrose: Well… I guess Revenge of Pahkitew Island has given me a bad reputation. I don't know whether I should go back to my old ways… or not. I guess we'll find out eventually.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to the Gorgeous Galaxy lounge room, where Marko, Danny, and Danielle are sitting)

Danny: I still can't get over how big these cabins are! A lounge room, kitchen, and then stairs leading to a boys room and a girls room! With bathrooms!

Marko: I think starting with Revenge of Pahkitew Island, Chris decided to make our cabins more comfortable.

Danielle: Probably because then we would get more sleep and stay more healthy. That way we would be more energetic in the challenges, getting Chris more ratings.

Danny: Ohhhhh...well, I'm not complaining. This is great!

Danielle: The food is still horrible though. Chef doesn't even try.

Marko: That's why we have a kitchen! Can we fix something up ourselves with what we have! It's great!

Danny: True, true. But enough with the small talk. Let's get down to business. Marko, would you like to tell Danielle what we were thinking?

Danielle: What?

Marko: Danny and I were thinking that us three should make an alliance. You know… to stay in the game.

Danielle: I don't know Marko… making an alliance now just doesn't seem right. If I do want to join, I'll tell you later.

(Danielle walks upstairs)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Danielle: Can I trust them? I'm honestly not sure.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to Damien and Sabrina, who are in the kitchen)

Damien: Sabrina?

Sabrina: Yes?

Damien: I've been thinking. It's not a secret that we've been flirting with each other recently.

Sabrina (laughs playfully): No, it's definitely not.

Damien: At any rate, I've been through about 22 girlfriends in high school alone, and I'm only 17. But none of them have made me feel the same way as I feel about you.

Sabrina: Awww, that's nice.

Damien: I'm handsome-

Sabrina: And I'm beautiful.

(Damien drops to one knee, taking Sabrina's hands)

Damien: Would you like to be my girlfriend and alliance member?

Sabrina: Of course!

(Damien and Sabrina kiss)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Damien (laughs): LOL. "None of them have made me feel the same way as I feel about you." I'm a romantic genius! I have here totally wrapped under my finger! Sure she's incredibly beautiful and all, but I'm sure there will be others like her, especially after I win the million.**

 **Sabrina (smiles deviously): Oh yes, another toy I can play with. (blushes) Wait, that came out wrong. I mean another person I can manipulate. (fingers her crystal pendant) I see that another person on this island is an expert at hypnosis. The time for me to start my work is approaching. Damien is handsome, but I'm sure there will be others like him, even more when I win the million!**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to Faymen, Kaelyn, and Sam, who are sitting in their kitchen)

Sam: And that's all I remember.

Faymen: So, to recap… Somebody knocked you out, and then you woke up in a cave next to Macaria, with food, water, and a note?

Kaelyn: What did the note say?

(Camera flips to Kaarina and Corwin, who are listening from the other side of the wall, in the lounge room)

Corwin: Uh oh, she better not talk.

(Camera flips back to the kitchen)

Sam: I… I can't remember.

Kaelyn: Come on Samantha, work with me here. Try to remember. What did the note say?

Sam: I told you, I can't remember!

Faymen: Girls, can we worry about this later, I think that-

Kaelyn: Faymen, please stay out of this.

Faymen: Kaelyn, I've never seen you so… agitated over something!

Kaelyn: It's just that I don't like it when bad things happen to others! Like last year, when so many people were unfairly eliminated…

Sam: Kaelyn, you have to trust me. I honestly don't remember. Let's just move on from this.

(Camera flips to Kaarina and Corwin, who sigh in relief)

Corwin: I can't take this anymore! How long will your bracelet take to recharge? We need your hypnosis! Kaelyn is becoming a threat, she's getting suspicious.

Kaarina: She did win Revenge of Pahkitew Island… What do you propose we do?

Corwin: We should hypnotize Faymen and Sam into voting out Kaelyn.

Kaarina: You mean I should hypnotize Faymen and Sam into voting out Kaelyn. You… cannot do anything. This whole jig would be nothing without me.

Corwin: Oh, but don't forget that I figured out how to stay immune to your hypnosis!

Kaarina: You do realized the item you have to use will change in one month? Each month, my hypnosis has something else that is immune to it. You figured out how to stay immune this month, but it'll change. Next month, you won't be as lucky. In fact, what's stopping me from hypnotizing you?

Corwin: Oh, come on Kaarina. You know we like each other.

Kaarina: That was before all this…

(Kaarina stomps away)

(Faymen walks in, seeing Kaarina stomp away)

Faymen: Woah, what happened?

Corwin: You know, I don't even know.

Faymen: Yeah, I feel the same way when dealing with the women in my life.

Corwin: Wanna play catch outside?

Faymen: With an American Football? I've always wanted to do that! In Yudonia, we don't play American football.

Corwin: Well, there's a first for everything. Well, almost everything.

(Camera flips to the Monster Moons lounge room, where everybody besides Satchel are sitting on couches)

Elsa: The last challenge was… eventful.

Hazel: You think? We forgot about two people's existence!

Jordan: And somebody broke Chef's bike, causing him to go after us.

Elsa: Well, all I know is that we have to work more like a team. Look at the Amazing Asteroids! They're such a good team! Do you guys know why?

Jordan: They're well balanced?

Elsa: Well, that is true, but it's not what I'm looking for.

Hazel: I don't know, that's what I was thinking too.

Elsa: It's their friendship! They're so allied and have strong bonds with each other! They don't have the physical dominance of Ambrose, Jordan, Satchel, or Jared, but they compliment each other nicely, and cheer on each other. Many would think because we have both Jordan and Satchel on our team, we wouldn't be the only team to have voted out multiple campers already. But the problem is our teamwork and chemistry. We need to work together!

Jordan: What about Aurelia and Layne? They're so agile and poised!

Hazel: Magnolia and smart and she has experience, and Ashton and Josh are funny and pretty strong!

Elsa: But they're not invincible! They just work together well! We need to be more like them.

Jordan: Well, maybe a good start would be to have all of our members here? Satchel isn't even here.

Hazel: Where is he anyway?

(Camera flips to Satchel, who's walking in the forest)

Satchel: Trance… trance… Sounds awfully like hypnosis.

(Ambrose jumps down)

Ambrose: My thoughts exactly.

Satchel: What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?

Ambrose: Hey! I'm not a stalker. I just got annoyed by Jared, and came here… he still doesn't trust me.

(awkward silence)

Ambrose: Hey man… sorry about last season…

 _Open Flashback_

 _(Camera shows campers and Chris sitting at the campfire)_

 _Chris: When I call your name, you get the unfortunate, I mean, fortunate luck to stay on this show for at least one more episode. Jason, you won today, so you've been granted immunity. The others who are safe are… Kaelyn, Macaria, Silas, Jack, and Aaliyah._

 _(Chris passes out marshmallows)_

 _Chris: You both are on the hot seat for being severe threats to win the game… Satchel and Ambrose… But, the one who is going out… is Satchel._

 _Silas: YES! HE'S GONE!_

 _Jack: *cough* Silas, he's still here…_

 _Silas: Oh… Uh… I mean… God bless your soul._

 _Satchel: Why, you little- (lunges at Silas, and grabs him by the neck)_

 _Ambrose: How quickly you've seen to forgot this morning._

 _(Jack and Jason, approach Satchel)_

 _Satchel: Fine, you know what? This show stinks. But I'll be back. Chris, Chef, you better make another season. Cause I'm going to come back even stronger._

 _(Time skip)_

 _(Camera shows girls cabin)_

 _Aaliyah: Who did you guys vote for? Satchel or Ambrose? I voted for Ambrose._

 _Kaelyn: Ambrose… you know because you told me to!_

 _Macaria: I didn't vote off either of those two._

 _Aaliyah: Then who did you vote for?_

 _Macaria: I'll decline to answer that._

 _Aaliyah: Okay… So, Kaelyn and I voted for Ambrose. I know that Satchel and Jason did too. That's 4 votes. Macaria didn't vote for either of the two. And Silas, Jack, and Ambrose all voted for Satchel. But that would be 4 votes for Ambrose, 3 votes for Satchel, and 1 vote for another person… Macaria, are you sure that you didn't vote for either of the two?_

 _Macaria: Yes! I am smart enough to know who I voted for!_

 _Kaelyn: But then how was Ambrose not voted off? There's something fishy going on here._

 _Close Flashback_

Satchel: You know what? It's fine. We're cool now. (offers hand)

(Ambrose stares at Satchel directly in the eye, before shaking his hand)

Ambrose (shakes Satchel's hand): Cool.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Satchel: We're cool my (bleep). I'm going to get that son of a (bleep) back.**

 **Ambrose: He doesn't trust me. I can tell. Oh well, if he doesn't trust me, then he may have to go. (camera zooms in on Ambrose's eyes, where a spark is present) Ugh! Wait, no! I'm not playing the game like that! It's like I can't control it. Honestly, I'm a nice guy everywhere else besides this show. At school, everybody likes me, and I'm nice! But here on this show, I turn devious to win the million! It's like I can't even control it… I'm too accustomed to winning… ugh… But I want to eliminate him so badly...**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to the Amazing Asteroids boys cabin)

Ashton: Honestly Josh, I know you like her. Why don't you just ask her to be your girlfriend?

Josh: I don't know if I'm ready for that.

Ashton: I bet even Layne has noticed that you guys are fit for each other.

Layne (acting offended): You bet? I think I noticed before you did!

(Josh, Layne, and Ashton laugh)

Ashton: You know Layne, you've been opening up recently.

Layne: Yeah, I guess.

Ashton: But back on the topic- Josh, you have to!

Josh: What am I supposed to say? A cheesy pickup line? Like: Are you a thief, cause you stole my heart.

(The boys laugh)

Ashton: Don't ever use that one. But you know, I'm not the one to be giving romantic advice.

Josh: Why's that?

Ashton: I may be the unluckiest person in my town, and I guarantee to you that I had the worst date ever.

Layne: Harsh.

Ashton: But dude, trust me. Ask her.

Josh: Fine…

(Josh begins to walk away, but suddenly, Layne pulls him back)

Layne (whispers): Josh, you have to tell Aurelia about your secret.

Josh: But-

Layne (whispers): You'll have to eventually. I know you have a secret. Maybe two. Don't worry, I won't tell anybody.

Ashton: What are you two talking about?

Josh (hastily): Nothing! Just a pep talk as I go to talk to her.

(Camera flips to the Amazing Asteroids girls cabin)

Magnolia: Aurelia. We need to talk.

Aurelia: Okay… but why?

Magnolia: I talked with Maxine earlier… and she agreed with me.

(Maxine nods her head furiously)

Maxine: It's true.

Aurelia: Can you guys first tell me what you're agreeing about?

Magnolia: It's about you and Josh.

Maxine: You two are so totally made for each other! Like, cream cheese and bagels!

Aurelia (blushes): Well, I'm not sure about that. He is a nice guy.

Maxine: Aurelia! You already said that you would talk to him about it!

 _Open Flashback_

 _(Camera flips to Aurelia and Maxine)_

 _Aurelia: So, that's why you think Josh and I are soulmates?_

 _Maxine: Yes! Eeek! It's so exciting! You guys can be the first official couple of this season!_

 _Aurelia: Maxine, I like Josh and all, but I don't think it's gone… that far._

 _Maxine: Trust me! (laughs excitedly) You guys are made for each other._

 _Aurelia: Okay, you want me to approach him?_

 _Maxine: It'll work! Trust me!_

 _Aurelia: I don't know Maxine…_

 _Maxine (gives an encouraging smile): Come on!_

 _Aurelia (smiles back): Alright, I'll think about talking to him._

 _Maxine: Yes!_

 _ **Open Confessional**_

 _ **Aurelia: What was I thinking? Maxine was so excited about Josh and I, and I just said yes. PS, she has the most contagious smile ever.**_

 _ **Close Confessional**_

 _Close Confessional_

Aurelia: Yes… but-

Magnolia: No buts sister, you're going to go and talk to him!

Aurelia: Fine…

(Magnolia and Maxine cheer)

Magnolia: Okay, on you go...

(Aurelia begins walking towards the door)

(Camera flips to the hallway next to the stairwell)

(Camera shows the boys door, and the girls door, which open at the same time, and Aurelia and Josh walk out)

Josh and Aurelia: Oh!

Josh: I didn't expect to see you here… (scratches head nervously)

Aurelia: Layne and Ashton sent you out, didn't they?

Josh: How'd you know? Wait, Magnolia and Maxine sent you out?

Aurelia: Yeah…

(Awkward silence)

Josh: Aurelia… would you like to be my girlfriend?

Aurelia (without hesitation): Yes!

(Camera flips to Ashton and Layne, who are listening in through the doorhole)

Ashton: SHE SAID YES!

(Camera flips to Maxine and Magnolia, who are listening through the doorhole)

Maxine: EEEEK! YES!

(Maxine, Magnolia, Ashton, and Layne run into the hallway and cheer)

(Layne stares at Josh pointedly, and mouths the word "secret")

Josh: Oh yeah. Aurelia, I have something to tell you-

Chris (through loudspeaker): Campers, come to the area outside the cafeteria for your challenge.

Aurelia: Josh?

Josh: I'll tell you later.

(Time skip)

(Camera shows the campers sitting in the chairs in front of a makeshift auditorium)

(Chris, Febuura, and Chef walk onto the stage)

Chris: Well… as you can see, we have set up a stage and auditorium for you all. You may be wondering why, but it's simple! We'll be having our own Total Drama Stardust Island TALENT SHOW!

Febuura: We've set up a stage? The rest of the interns and I did all of the work!

Chef: Shut up and listen.

Chris: Anywho, it's simple! Every single one of you will take a turn performing on this stage! Chef, Febuura, and I will judge you on a scale of 1 to 10. The team with the highest average score will be determined the winner, and will receive a prize! The team with the lowest average score will have a trip to… the losers campfire ceremony!

Elsa: Wait, am I allowed to call in my band for this?

Chris: Well… it would bring in better ratings.

Tessa: But wouldn't that kind of be cheating?

Chris: Doesn't matter, Elsa, your band can come!

Elsa: Yes!

(Elsa pulls out her phone and begins calling)

Maxine: The Stormtroopers are performing? Here? (Maxine faints)

(The Amazing Asteroids run over to her)

Magnolia: Call a medic!

(Camera flips to Chris)

Chris: How will the Stormtroopers perform? Is Maxine okay? And what will the other performances be like? Come back to find out on this episode of Total, Drama, STARDUST ISLAND!

 **Author's Note: If you want your character to perform a specific act in the talent show, say so in the reviews or PM me. If not, I'll just make up something. :)**


	8. Episode 5 (part 2): Talented Campers

Episode 5: Talented Campers (part 2)

 **Author's Note: My poll on who you guys want to see (out of the returning campers) make it to the merge is now accessible to view. To view it, just go onto my profile. Surprisingly, the second and third most popular returning characters have already been eliminated! Oops. Well. Thanks to Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart for inspiring this challenge, and thanks to the Nova Writer, Prince TigerMasters, Takua, Wings of Metal, and Falcon56 for contributing ideas on what their character would be performing. Since this episode is so long, I've decided to divide it up into three chapters!**

 _Last Chapter:_

 _(Camera shows the campers sitting in the chairs in front of a makeshift auditorium)_

 _(Chris, Febuura, and Chef walk onto the stage)_

 _Chris: Well… as you can see, we have set up a stage and auditorium for you all. You may be wondering why, but it's simple! We'll be having our own Total Drama Stardust Island TALENT SHOW!_

 _Febuura: We've set up a stage? The rest of the interns and I did all of the work!_

 _Chef: Shut up and listen._

 _Chris: Anywho, it's simple! Every single one of you will take a turn performing on this stage! Chef, Febuura, and I will judge you on a scale of 1 to 10. The team with the highest average score will be determined the winner, and will receive a prize! The team with the lowest average score will have a trip to… the losers campfire ceremony!_

 _Elsa: Wait, am I allowed to call in my band for this?_

 _Chris: Well… it would bring in better ratings._

 _Tessa: But wouldn't that kind of be cheating?_

 _Chris: Doesn't matter, Elsa, your band can come!_

 _Elsa: Yes!_

 _(Elsa pulls out her phone and begins calling)_

 _Maxine: The Stormtroopers are performing? Here? (Maxine faints)_

 _(The Amazing Asteroids run over to her)_

 _Magnolia: Call a medic!_

 _(Camera flips to Chris)_

 _Chris: How will the Stormtroopers perform? Is Maxine okay? And what will the other performances be like? Come back to find out on this episode of Total, Drama, STARDUST ISLAND!_

 _End of Last Chapter_

Chris: Now, of course, I'll be reasonable… and give you guys this entire day to figure what you'll be doing, but tonight, you all will be performing! It'll be great! Now go back to your cabins and start figuring out what you'll be doing! Oh and… Amazing Asteroids, do something about this…

(Chris gestures to Maxine, who's still unconscious)

(Time Skip)

(Camera flips to the Shooting Stars lounge room)

Jack: So… what will you all be doing?

Ambrose: Honestly, I'm not sure. I've considered multiple things, but I don't know what to choose.

Jared: You know… I'm going to do something that stands out. Something that's different.

Tessa: What would that be?

Jared: Let's say I'm going to combine Dr. Suess books… with rapping…

Ambrose: Oh, I cannot wait to see that. That'll be awesome! (laughs)

Tessa: I'm going to be performing something theater related. What I'll be performing will be kept secret.

Jared: Theater? Isn't that kinda lame?

Tessa (suddenly fired up): YOU'RE CALLING THEATER LAME?

Jared: No, not at all, just you know…

Tessa: I am the president of my school's drama club, and I can assure you that theater is amazing. Just watch my performance tonight.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Tessa: I'm now even more inspired to show off the glory of theater tonight. Now… What will I do? Hm…**

 **Close Confessional**

Ambrose: Jack, what will you be doing?

Jack: I don't really have any special talents. I may have to just wing it. I'll figure out what I'm doing… later.

Ambrose: Oh well, we should all just practice. As every single one of my coaches in sports and music have said- "practice makes almost perfect".

Jack: I thought it was "practice makes perfect".

Ambrose: You can never be perfect.

Jack: True, very true.

(Macaria walks down)

Macaria: Sorry about me sleeping in… Do we have a challenge?

Ambrose: Yup. It's a talent show. We're all going to have to perform, and Chris, Chef, and Febuura will judge us on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the best, and one being the worst. Highest average score for a team wins. Lowest average loses.

Macaria: Oh… I have no idea what I'll do.

Tessa: I'll be doing a theater, do you want to help?

Macaria: Sure!

(Camera flips to the Amazing Asteroids lounge room)

Josh: Well… I know what I'm doing. A comedy act!

Ashton: Dude, that's great! Can I join you? Be like your backup, or assistant.

Josh: Hmm… Sure! Why not?

Ashton: Awesome!

 **Open Confessional**

 **Ashton: Truth is… I didn't have any ideas on what to perform, and I didn't want to perform by myself, as I'm terribly unlucky and would probably mess it up… Wait, will I mess it up for Josh? I hope not.**

 **Close Confessional**

Layne: I'm going to play something on my bass. I may sing too, not sure about that yet.

Aurelia (curiously): You're a singer?

Layne: Nah, not really, but I can carry a tune decently.

Aurelia: Oh. I absolutely LOVE and adore music. I like rock, post-hardcore, metalcore, and metal music.

Ashton: Isn't that the "screamo" genre?

Aurelia (offended): Only people who don't like it call it that.

Ashton: Oh… sorry. (scratches head sheepishly)

Aurelia: Oh, never mind. I just can't wait for tonight! It's going to be awesome to see what everybody is performing!

Magnolia: What will you be doing?

Aurelia: Something music related.

Magnolia: Cool! I will too! Maxine, what about you?

(Maxine has just awoken)

Maxine: I'm going to show off one of my cheerleading routines. It'll be amazing! I just can't wait for tonight! Especially since the Stormtroopers will be performing!

 **Open Confessional**

 **Maxine: I really just love my team so much!**

 **Aurelia: You know, I should thank Chris for picking this team. All of us compliment each other's skills nicely, and we haven't lost yet! We all have each others backs!**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to the Monster Moons lounge room)

Elsa: Well, my band should be here soon.

Hazel: I can't wait to meet them! I'm a HUGE fan.

Satchel: Yeah, yeah, whatever. We need to focus on winning this challenge.

Jordan: Let them be excited man. Even I'm pretty psyched to meet the Stormtroopers.

Satchel: Well, I guess.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Satchel: Dang you Jordan. This guy's like Ambrose 2.0! He's so likable! You know what, I can forget about trying to eliminate him in the group stage… I'll have to get rid of him ASAP at the merge. Hmm… if he's really like Ambrose 2.0, maybe he's manipulating all of us? But no… I know for a fact that that hasn't happened… yet. (smirks)**

 **Close Confessional**

(Chris walks in)

Chris: Yo guys! Hey Kayla- er, I mean, Elsa, have the rest of the Stormtroopers arrived yet?

Elsa: No, but they will soon. Why?

Chris: Uh, no reason. Just wanted to see if they wanted to join a partnership… with me… on the show.

Elsa: Why don't you just ask me?

Chris: Would you like to join a partnership with Total Drama?

Elsa: No! Of course not!

Chris: See! I knew that. Just think it over… please?

Hazel (whispers in Elsa's ear): You got Chris to say please… don't waste this oppurtunity.

Elsa (nods): I- I'll think about it. First, I have to talk it through with the others.

Jordan: Well, I have no idea what I'll be doing.

Chris: Jordan, why don't you just perform your own version of a music video? Maybe you could do your own version of the Emperor's New Clothes Music Video. I know you like Panic! At The Disco, and that you're a solid dancer.

Jordan (carefully): Wait… how do you know that? I didn't mention it in my audition.

Chris: Oh! I interviewed your family? Your little brother Jaden and your lil sis Alexis told me that. Wait no, isn't it Alexis who like Panic! At The Disco?

Jordan (tenses): You… talked to my family?

Chris: Yeah! Man, I heard about August, you know, your older brother who-

(Quick as lightning, Jordan sprints over and pins Chris to the door)

Jordan (whispers in Chris' ear): Never interview my family again. In fact, I don't want to hear about you ever GOING NEAR MY FAMILY.

Chris: Okay, I won't go near your family!

Jordan: And don't bring up my family's past… on this show.

Chris: Sure… Well, I'm out!

(Jordan releases Chris, who scampers out of the door)

Elsa (cautiously): Jordan, are you okay?

Jordan: I'm… fine. I'll be performing my own version of the Emperor's New Clothes Music Video. I'm just going upstairs… to recuperate.

(Jordan runs upstairs, and goes into the boys room, and collapses on his bed)

(A small tear goes down Jordan's face)

 **(Author's Note: Thanks to The Nova Writer for inspiring this)**

 _Open Flashback_

 _Note: Somehow, Chris got this footage. Don't ask how, he just did._

 _(Camera shows Jordan, who's 13 at the time, with his little brother Jaden and little sister Alexis, who are both 8 years old)_

 _Alexis: Where's August Jordan? He's been out for a while._

 _Jordan: He's just out at the mall, getting some things for us. Don't freak out, it's strange._

 _Jaden: Oh, okay. He promised me that he would show me something cool._

 _Alexis: What?_

 _Jaden: I don't know, he hasn't shown me yet!_

 _(Octave, Jordan's dad, a former bounty hunter, and now businessmen, walks in)_

 _Octave: Jordan, I told you to do your homework! You're just sitting around!_

 _Jordan: Whatever, I'll do it later._

 _Octave: Don't you take that tone with me! I don't like that attitude!_

 _Jordan: So?_

 _Octave: We'll deal with this later, I have a meeting to go to._

 _(Suddenly, a knock is heard on the door)_

 _Octave: I need to get ready, Jordan, answer it. It's probably August!_

 _Jordan: Why?_

 _Octave: Just please do it._

 _Jordan: Fine. But only because August probably needs some help bringing in the groceries._

 _(Jordan goes over to the door and opens it)_

 _(Outside is a policeman, with a name tag that says "Richard" on it)_

 _Richard (looking sad): Hello. Is your parent here?_

 _Jordan (confused): Mom?_

 _(Jordan's mom, Maria, walks in)_

 _Maria: What's the problem?_

 _Richard: Can I come in?_

 _(Jordan looks as if he wants to close the door, but he steps aside and lets Richard the police officer walk in)_

 _Maria: Would you like something to drink?_

 _Richard: No thank you, but thanks for offering._

 _Jordan: Why are you here?_

 _Maria: Jordan! (turns toward Richard) Excuse my son, he's sometimes rude._

 _Richard: No, it's okay… It is my sad duty to disclose to you that your son, August Damond, has died. He died a hero._

 _(Maria slumps down and falls onto a couch)_

 _Jordan: You're…. you…. you're joking!_

 _Richard: No, I'm unfortunately not._

 _Jordan: YOU'RE JOKING!_

 _(Octave runs in, taking in the scene)_

 _Octave: Woah, what's going on?_

 _Jordan: He says that August is dead!_

 _Octave (turns toward Richard): What?_

 _Richard (taking in the scars on Octave and his strong tone and suit, and gulps): There was a robbery at the mall. August tried to stop the robbery and was successful, but was killed while doing so… I'm sorry sir, your son was a hero. I shall be going now._

 _(Richard walks away)_

 _Maria (stands up, and points at Octave): This is all your fault! August was jokative, cocky and sometimes arrogant, but still he enjoyed helping people._

 _Octave: How is this my fault?_

 _Maria: You influenced him too much, and he threw his life away!_

 _(Maria storms away, crying)_

 _Alexis (goes over to Octave and pulls at him): Daddy, what happened? Is August okay?_

 _Octave: No sweetie… your brother August died a hero._

 _Jaden: WHAT?_

 _(Alexis and Jaden begin crying, as does Octave and Jordan)_

 _Jordan: August…_

 _Close Flashback_

 **Open Confessional**

 **Jordan: After August died… Jaden slowly turned into a troublemaker, almost as if the fighting helped null the pain of his loss. Alexis on the other hand became even more cautious. She became incredibly shy and developed some Social Anxiety. I was arguably the most affected. All the responsibilities August had came crashing on me. I realised how during my entire life I had been dodging responsibilities and that I truly never appreciated what August did for me. But I knew that I didn't have time to mourn. Dad had taught August martial arts, and I wanted to be taught to. Mom left, and dad and I have had to work a lot to help raise Alexis and Jaden. If I win, it'll help out my family. A lot.**

 **Close Confessional**

(A knock on the door is heard)

Jordan: Come in.

(Hazel walks in, seeing how sad Jordan looks)

Hazel: Jordan, are you okay?

Jordan: Yeah… it's just that Chris brought back some bad memories…

Hazel: Chris is a jerk. We can all agree on that.

Jordan (laughs): Yeah.. true.

Hazel: Well, I guess that I'll see you later! Good luck tonight!

(Hazel winks then leaves)

Jordan: Cool.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Hazel (blushes): Okay, was I flirting there? I'm not completely sure. I was honestly just concerned for him.**

 **Jordan: Hazel is kinda sweet… (smiles)**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips back the the lounge room, when a knock is heard on the door)

Elsa: Oh, that's probably them!

Satchel (sarcastically): Yippee…

(Elsa opens the door, revealing the Stormtroopers)

Elsa: Guys! You're here!

 **(Author's Note: Before I continue this, I'm going to give you all information on the rest of the members on the Stormtroopers. Thanks to Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart for the info! Here it is:**

 **Adam: He plays the rhythmic guitar. Red hair, blue eyes, he's a huge fan of Star Wars. He actually came up with the band name. He is dating the keyboardist in the band. (Ashley)**

 **Dillon (doesn't belong to me, belongs to GeM216): From Scotland, is dating Elsa, plays Bass guitar.**

 **Jason and John: Elsa's older brothers, 17 and 18 years of age respectively, they both took up the lead guitarists. Jason is dating Alexandra.**

 **Ashley: The keyboardist. Was 15 when she joined the band, dating Adam.**

 **Alexandra: Adam's little sister, plays the keytar in the band. Is dating Jason.**

 **Emma and Felicity: Both are 16 years old. They are also identical twins. Emma plays the tambourine, her hair has pink streaks at the bottom of it. Felicity plays the drums, she has purple streaks at the bottom of her hair. This is the only way to tell the two apart.)**

Rest of the Stormtroopers: ELSA!

(A lot of hugging takes place)

Adam: When does this show end? We want to go on tour.

Alexandra: Adam! Shush! We want this show to go as long as possible for Elsa, so she can win the million!

Adam: Oh, right. Sorry Elsa. Don't worry my little sister will always be here to make up for my mistakes.

Alexandra (smiling knowingly): Always.

Jason: Her perceptiveness is one of the reason I date her.

(Jason and Alexandra kiss)

John (coughs): Anyway, Elsa, how are you? It's been a while. Aunt and Uncle have watched the show a couple of times, and said that they were worried about your safety.

Satchel (mutters): With Chris as a host, that's a smart assumption.

(Hazel walks downstairds)

Hazel: OMG! IT'S THE STORMTROOPERS! HERE!

Ashley (offers hand): It's nice to meet you. I'm Ashley.

Hazel (shakes hand thoroughly): I know… I'm Hazel.

Emma: It's nice to know that we have a fan here.

Hazel: I'm not the only one Emma.

Felicity: How'd you tell us apart correctly?

Hazel: In my head, I think, Emma plays the tambourine, her hair has pink streaks at the bottom of it. Felicity plays the drums, she has purple streaks at the bottom of her hair. The streaks on the hair give it away.

Felicity: I'm impressed, not everybody remembers that. Not even a few of our band members.

(Felicity shoots Jason a glare)

Jason: You mess up one time, and you get a bad reputation.

Emma: One time? It was way more than one time!

Elsa: Wait, where's Dillon?

Adam: He couldn't come. Was busy. Sorry you couldn't meet your boyfriend.

Elsa: Oh well, at least the rest of you are here! But it won't be the same without him.

John: Quite literally actually, he's our bass guitar.

Elsa: Well, I wrote a song where a bass guitar would help, but isn't completely necessary.

Ashley: Cool! Let's check it out!

(Camera flips to the Gorgeous Galaxy)

Marko: Wait, so… you're going to solve a Rubix Cube, rebus, and tile puzzle in a minute and 30 seconds?

Danny: Yup!

Marko: No way! How can you do that?

Danny: I'll do it- trust me. What will you be doing?

Marko: Honestly? I'm not completely sure. I don't have a special talent.

Sabrina: Well, as a cheer captain, I'm going to be performing one of my routines.

Damien: Oh, I'm sure that it'll be great.

Sabrina: Aww, thanks. What will you be doing?

Damien: Well, since I do plan on being a model, I plan on doing what Justin from the original generation of Total Drama did. Show off my looks!

 **Open Confessional**

 **Sabrina: Even though I'm acting as a girlfriend for Damien to manipulate him, he is very good looking.**

 **Damien: Sabrina is going to be a very useful alliance member.**

 **Marko: I have no idea on what I'm going to do! This is a disaster!**

 **Close Confessional**

Danny: Well, all of us have spoken except for Danielle. What are you going to be doing?

Danielle: Well, I'm not completely sold on one idea, but I think I know what I'm going to do.

Danny: What are you thinking about?

Danielle (smirks): It's a secret.

Marko: Danny, just wait until tonight to find out.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Danielle: Now, I'll unfortunately need some interns to help set it up. I hope they don't mess it up.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to the Powerful Planets)

Faymen: I know what I'm going to be doing. But first, I need to talk with Chris to see if he's okay with one part of it.

(Faymen runs out)

Corwin: Well, that was fast.

Kaarina: I'm not sure on what I should do…

Corwin: Well, I do have an idea. We've done it before.

Kaarina: What have we done before?

Corwin: Dance! You and me! It'll be great!

Kaarina: Oh right!

Corwin: Well, should we practice?

Kaarina: Okay, I guess.

(Kaarina and Corwin run upstairs)

Kaelyn: Well, that just leaves us two. What are you going to do?

Sam: I'm not really sure.

Kaelyn: I'm going to perform one of my songs I write. I'm a songwriter in my free time.

Sam: Cool! I have no idea as to what I'm going to do.

Kaelyn: Wait, I have an idea! Sam, have you ever done percussion before?

Sam: Well, I did once in my elementary school band, but I ran away, and had a condition…

Kaelyn (curiously): What condition?

Sam: Um, never mind that. I can be your percussionist! Let's get this Kaelyn and Samantha show on the road!

(Camera flips to Chris, Chef, and Febuura)

Chris: And then Jordan just suddenly pinned to the wall! And I thought he was a pretty chill guy.

Chef: Well, you were pretty mean.

Febuura: If I was as strong as Jordan, I would have done worse.

(Faymen runs in)

Faymen: Chris, since Elsa gets to have the Stormtroopers come here for her performance, can Miranda come back to help me with mine?

Chris: If she wants to.

Faymen: Just tell her- Waltz, samba, tango, and then- Faymen.

Chris: Febuura, get the pilot and hop on the Plane of Shame to get Miranda.

Febuura: Ugh… fine.

(Febuura runs away)

Faymen: Oh darn! There's no way the plane can get to Yudonia and back in one day!

Chris: Who says that she's in Yudonia?

(Time skip)

(Camera flips to the Playa De Losers at Solar Island, where Miranda is sitting at the bar, drinking lemonade)

Miranda (takes a sip): Ahhh… reminds me of back home.

(Febuura runs in)

Miranda: Why are you here?

Febuura: There's a talent show as one of the challenges back at Stardust Island. They want you to help.

Miranda: No thank you, I like it here.

Febuura: Faymen said to say, "Waltz, samba, tango, Faymen."

(Miranda ponders over this)

Miranda: Okay! I'm coming back to dance!

Febuura: Oh, but you cannot mention anything related to Solar Island. Just say that you're at Playa De Losers if somebody asks you where the other losers are.

Miranda: We aren't losers!

Febuura: Will you cooperate?

Miranda: Fine.

(Camera flips to Chef)

Cameraman: Chef, we're about to go onto break! Where's Chris?

Chef: He's fixing his hair before the talent show!

Cameraman: Well, then you do it!

Chef: What, I can't-

Cameraman: And we're on!

(Chef suddenly turns towards the camera)

Chef: Which one of these maggot teams will win the talent show? Will that Miranda maggot keep quiet about Solar Island? And which maggot will be going home tonight? Come back after the commercial break to find out on Total, Drama, STARDUST ISLAND!

Cameraman: Nailed it man, you got it.

(Commercial Break)

(Time skip)

(Camera shows all of the campers sitting in the auditorium, with their respective teams, Chef and Febuura are sitting in the judges chairs)

(Chris walks onto the stage)

Chris: LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADIES AND GENTLEMEEEEEEEEEN! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYS AND GIIIIIIIRLSSSSSSSSSS! WELCOME TO THE TOTAL DRAMA STARDUST ISLAND TALENT SHOW!

(Campers politely applaud, some more enthusiastically than others)

Chris: The team that will have their performances first will be the… SHOOTING STARS!

(Other teams politely applaud)

Chris: Go set up the stage!

(Camera flips to backstage, where the Stars are deciding who they want to go first)

Ambrose: Alright guys, who wants to go first?

Macaria: Not me! Sorry Tessa, but I don't want to open this up.

Tessa: I can live with that.

Jack: I can't be the opening act! I'm not even sure on what I'm going to be doing!

Jared: That's a problem…

Ambrose: Jared, how about you go first?

Jared: No thank you! I'll pass.

Ambrose: I guess that just leaves me then…

(Camera flips to the audience, which consists of the interns and other campers)

Faymen: What's taking such a long time?

Kaelyn: I'm not sure!

(Suddenly, the spotlight turns on, and Ambrose walks onto the stage)

 **Author's Note: Okay, since this is going to be an extra long episode, I decided to divide it up into 3 chapters. It's only for this episode, the rest of the episodes will go back to the regular format, with part 1 being the intro and part 2 being the challenge.**


	9. Episode 5 (part 3): Talented Campers

Episode 5: Talented Campers (part 3)

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait for this challenge to finish. This was the longest chapter I've written yet. With my school, sports, and music, writing this extra long chapter was hard. :) My poll on who you guys want to see (out of the returning campers) make it to the merge is now accessible to view. To view it, just go onto my profile. Surprisingly, the second and third most popular returning characters have already been eliminated! Oops. Well. Thanks to Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart for inspiring this challenge, and thanks to the Nova Writer, Prince TigerMasters, Takua, Wings of Metal, and Falcon56 for contributing ideas on what their character would be performing.**

 _Last Chapter:_

 _Cameraman: Chef, we're about to go onto break! Where's Chris?_

 _Chef: He's fixing his hair before the talent show!_

 _Cameraman: Well, then you do it!_

 _Chef: What, I can't-_

 _Cameraman: And we're on!_

 _(Chef suddenly turns towards the camera)_

 _Chef: Which one of these maggot teams will win the talent show? Will that Miranda maggot keep quiet about Solar Island? And which maggot will be going home tonight? Come back after the commercial break to find out on Total, Drama, STARDUST ISLAND!_

 _Cameraman: Nailed it man, you got it._

 _(Commercial Break)_

 _(Time skip)_

 _(Camera shows all of the campers sitting in the auditorium, with their respective teams, Chef and Febuura are sitting in the judges chairs)_

 _(Chris walks onto the stage)_

 _Chris: LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADIES AND GENTLEMEEEEEEEEEN! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYS AND GIIIIIIIRLSSSSSSSSSS! WELCOME TO THE TOTAL DRAMA STARDUST ISLAND TALENT SHOW!_

 _(Campers politely applaud, some more enthusiastically than others)_

 _Chris: The team that will have their performances first will be the… SHOOTING STARS!_

 _(Other teams politely applaud)_

 _Chris: Go set up the stage!_

 _(Camera flips to backstage, where the Stars are deciding who they want to go first)_

 _Ambrose: Alright guys, who wants to go first?_

 _Macaria: Not me! Sorry Tessa, but I don't want to open this up._

 _Tessa: I can live with that._

 _Jack: I can't be the opening act! I'm not even sure on what I'm going to be doing!_

 _Jared: That's a problem…_

 _Ambrose: Jared, how about you go first?_

 _Jared: No thank you! I'll pass._

 _Ambrose: I guess that just leaves me then…_

 _(Camera flips to the audience, which consists of the interns and other campers)_

 _Faymen: What's taking such a long time?_

 _Kaelyn: I'm not sure!_

 _(Suddenly, the spotlight turns on, and Ambrose walks onto the stage)_

Ambrose: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the Total Drama Stardust Island Talent Show! I will be serving as your host for this show! Believe me, it wasn't my own decision, Chris forced me to do this. Anywho, our opening act will star…. me! Playing the piano and singing a clean cover of the song- "Empire State Of Mind", by Jay Z and Alicia Keys!

(Ambrose runs backstage)

(The curtains open, revealing Ambrose sitting in front of a grand piano)

(Ambrose plays the piano intro)

Ambrose: Yeah

 _[Verse 1 — Rap:]_

Yeah I'm out that Brooklyn, now I'm down in Tribeca

Right next to DeNiro, but I'll be hood forever

I'm the new Sinatra, and since I made it here

I can make it anywhere, yeah, they love me everywhere

I used to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicanos

Right there up on Broadway, pull me back to that McDonald's

Took it to my stash spot, 560 State St.

Catch me in the kitchen like the Simmons' whipping Pastry

Cruisin' down 8th St., off-white Lexus

Drivin' so slow, but BK is from Texas

Me, I'm out that Bed-Stuy, home of that boy Biggie

Now I live on Billboard and I brought my boys with me

Say what up to TyTy, still sippin' Mai Tai's

Sittin' courtside, Knicks & Nets give me high five

Man, I be spiked out, I could trip a referee

Tell by my attitude that I'm most definitely from...

 _[Chorus — Singing:]_

New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of

There's nothin' you can't do

Now you're in New York

These streets will make you feel brand new

The lights will inspire you

Let's hear it for New York, New York,

New York

(You welcome OG—I made you hot!)

 _[Verse 2 — Rap:]_

Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game

Dude, I made the Yankee hat more famous than a Yankee can

You should know I bleed blue, but I ain't a Crip though

But I got a gang of men walkin' with my clique though

Welcome to the melting pot, corners where we sellin' rock

Afrika Bambataa stuff, home of the hip-hop

Yellow cab, gypsy cab, dollar cab, holla back

For foreigners it ain't fair, they act like they forgot how to add

8 million stories, out there in the naked

City it's a pity, half of y'all won't make it

Me, I got a plug Special Ed "I Got It Made"

If Jeezy's payin' LeBron, I'm payin' Dwyane Wade

Three dice Cee-lo, three Card Molly

Labor Day Parade, rest in peace Bob Marley

Statue of Liberty, long live the World Trade

Long live the King yo, I'm from the Empire State that's

 _[Chorus]_

(That boy good... welcome to the bright light, baby.)

 _[Verse 3 — Quick Singing:]_

Lights is blinding, girls need blinders

Or they could step out of bounds quick, the sidelines is

Lined with casualties, who sip to life casually

Then gradually become worse, don't bite the apple, Eve

Caught up in the in-crowd, now you're in style

Anna Wintour gets cold, in Vogue with your skin out

City of sin, it's a pity on a whim

Good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them

Mommy took a bus trip, now she got her bust out

Everybody ride her, just like a bus route

Hail Mary to the city, you're a virgin

And Jesus can't save you, life starts when the church end

Came here for school, graduated to the high life

Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight

MDMA got you feelin' like a champion

The city never sleeps, better slip you an Ambien

 _[Chorus]_

 _[Bridge — Singing:]_

One hand in the air for the big city

Street lights, big dreams, all lookin' pretty

No place in the world that could compare

Put your lighters in the air

Everybody say "yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah" (c'mon, c'mon)

I'm from...

 _[Chorus]_

(Ambrose finishes the song, stands up and then takes a bow to a standing ovation)

Kaarina: I never knew that he could sing like that!

Kaelyn: Me neither!

Corwin: Heck, not only did he sing, he rapped as well!

(Camera flips to the Stormtroopers, who are watching in the back)

Jason: Dude, he's good enough to join our band!

John: Huh, maybe. He probably doesn't want to though.

Jason: Yeah, but he is a good singer.

Elsa: I like our band the way it is.

(Camera flips to the judges)

Chris: Woah! Dude, that was awesome! (holds up a 10)

Chef: (grunts in agreement, then holds up a 10)

Febuura: I never knew that you could sing like that! (holds up a 10)

(Ambrose smiles and then walks backstage, and high fives his teammates)

Ambrose: Woah, I didn't expect it to go that well.

Jack: Are you kidding? How did you not know that you could sing that well?

Jared: Eh, it was okay.

Macaria: Okay? It was AMAZING!

Ambrose: The Stormtroopers will be better though. Just watch.

Tessa: I don't want to go right after that.

Jack: Me neither.

Macaria: Jared, since you think that Ambrose's performance wasn't too good, why don't you go next?

Jared (gulps): Um…

Ambrose: Are you chickening out?

Jared: No! Of course not! I'll do it!

 **Open Confessional**

 **Jared (grudgingly): Ambrose was actually pretty good… but I'm not going to let him know that! It'll be hard to go right after that, the judges expectations will be pretty high. Oh well.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips back to the stage, where Ambrose walks up)

Ambrose: For the second act of the show, we have Jared rapping from the Dr. Suess book, One fish Two fish Red fish Blue fish! Woah, that's actually quite a mouthful, at least without commas. Anyway, give it up for Jared!

(Ambrose walks backstage as the audience claps politely)

(The curtains open, revealing Jared sitting on a chair, with a Dr. Suess book out)

Jared: (coughs) Ahem… One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish, a book by Dr. Suess.

(Jared turns the page)

Jared (raps): One fish Two fish Red fish Blue fish. Black fish Blue fish Old fish New fish. This one has a little star. This one has a little car. Say! What a lot of fish there are. Yes. Some are red. And some are blue. Some are old. And some are new. Some are sad. And some are glad. And some are very, very bad. Why are they Sad and glad and bad? I do not know. Go ask your dad. Some are thin. And some are fat. The fat one has a yellow hat. From there to here, from here to there, funny things are everywhere. Here are some who like to run. They run for fun In the hot, hot sun. Oh me! Oh my! Oh me! Oh my! What a lot of funny things go by. Some have two feet and some have four. Some have six feet and some have more. Where do they come from? I can't say. But I bet they have come a long, long way. We see them come. We see them go. Some are fast. And some are slow. Some are high And some are low. Not one of them Is like another. Don't ask us why. Go ask your mother. Say! Look at his fingers! One, two, three... How many fingers do I see? One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. He has eleven! Eleven! This is something new. I wish I had eleven, too!

(Audience claps)

(Camera flips to the judges)

Chris (chuckles): That was pretty creative! I sure wasn't expecting that! (Holds up an 8)

Chef: Huh. (Holds up a 7)

Febuura: That was creative, but I'm not really sure where the talent is from. It was pretty average rapping. (Holds up a 7)

(Jared walks backstage)

Jared: Jack, how about you go next?

Jack: I can't! I'm not sure what to do!

Tessa: Macaria and I can buy you some time, but you need to figure out what you're going to do in time.

Macaria: Jack, just please think of something.

Ambrose: Ladies, get ready, I'm about to introduce you. Wait, Jack, why don't you just join them in their skit?

Tessa: Can you do improv?

Jack: I don't know…

Tessa: It's a YES or NO question mister, can you do improv?

Jack: Yes! Yes I can!

Ambrose: Well, it's time.

(Camera flips front stage)

(Ambrose walks onto the stage)

Ambrose: Woah, all that Dr. Suess rhyming has really gotten my head spinning! But up next is Macaria, Jack, and Tessa, who will be hosting their own improv theater! Give it up for these budding actors!

(Ambrose walks backstage as the audience claps)

(The curtains open, revealing Tessa and Macaria)

Tessa: Can somebody please give us a topic for this skit to be based off of?

Faymen: Hot Dogs! Oh, I love those.

Macaria: Hot Dogs it is!

(The curtains close)

(After a few minutes, the curtain reopens, and on the left side of the stage, a hot dog cart is present, with Jack manning it)

(Everybody is frozen in place)

Tessa: The scene is set in New York City, where two girls have recently immigrated to America for college, and have no idea about their customs…

(Tessa and Macaria begin walking towards the hot dog vendor)

Tessa (with a Portugese accent): Wow, America is so huge! This city is great! There's so many things!

Macaria (with the same Portugese accent) : I know! It's amazing! I'm feeling a bit hungry though, shall we get something to eat?

Tessa: Why not? I'm a bit hungry as well. Plus, talking to an American citizen will be good practice for our English.

(Macaria and Tessa come to the hot dog vendor)

Tessa: My god! Hot dogs?

Macaria: They eat dogs in America? But I thought that they kept them as pets?

Tessa: If we are to be Americans, we must act like Americans.

(Tessa and Macaria approach the hot dog vendor)

Tessa: Two… t-two hot dogs please.

Jack: Coming right up! With mustard or ketchup?

Macaria: Both. For the both of us.

Jack: Alright!

(Jack mimes making a hot dog, and then gives Macaria and Tessa two bags)

Jack: One for you, and one for you! Have a good day! That'll be $6.50.

(Macaria and Tessa pay and then walk away, and then sit down)

Tessa (looks inside the bag, and then hesitates and turns towards Macaria, who looks equally horrified): Um, Macaria, which part of the dog did you get?

(The audience laughs)

Macaria: The End.

(The audience claps loudly)

(Camera flips to the judges, who are all smiling, even Chef)

Chris: Great job ladies- oh, and Jack. (holds up a 10)

Chef: Jack didn't say enough, wasn't equal participation. (holds up a 7)

Febuura: Wow, look at you, being so picky. You guys did great, especially Tessa! (holds up a 9)

Chris: And that's the end of the Shooting Stars acts! Your average is… does anybody have a calculator?

Marko: I do! Their average is… about 8.7!

Chris: Well, the next group to perform will be the… Powerful Planets! You guys go backstage and get ready!

(Time skip)

(Camera flips backstage, where the Planets are)

Kaelyn: Okay, so who wants to go first?

Faymen: I do! Miranda!

(Miranda walks in)

Corwin: But how? Why are you here? Weren't you eliminated?

Miranda: I'm simply here to perform with Faymen.

Kaarina: What are you guys doing?

Faymen: Dancing.

Kaarina: Wait, that's what Corwin and I are doing!

Miranda: Oh… but I'm sure that you guys are doing a different routine!

(Ambrose walks backstage)

Ambrose: Who's going first?

Faymen: Miranda and I are will be taking that honor.

Ambrose: Well, okay then. I'll be introducing you soon, so get ready.

(Ambrose walks away)

Faymen: You ready sis? It's our time to shine!

Miranda: Let's make mother and father proud.

(Camera flips front stage, where Ambrose has just gone to)

Ambrose: First up for the Powerful Planets are Faymen and Miranda-

Tessa: Wait, she's back?

Jared: Is that a temporary thing or what?

Magnolia: It's not really fair if she can just return.

Elsa: Wait, could Jason return too then? Or Kayla?

Ambrose: Why are you guys asking me these questions? I'm just the host, you'll have to ask Chris about that later- but I believe that Miranda is here just to help Faymen on this challenge. Anyway, first up for the Powerful Planets are Faymen and Miranda, who will be dancing the waltz, samba, AND the tango! Wow! Ladies and gentlemen, Faymen and Miranda!

(Ambrose walks backstage)

(The curtains pull open)

Faymen: The Waltz!

(Faymen and Miranda begin dancing the waltz, which is commonly described as a "sliding or gliding dance" from the 16th century. It is typically a ballroom dance. The music is typically played in ¾ time.)

(Faymen and Miranda stop gliding around the stage, and stop and face the audience)

(Jared begins clapping)

(Macaria elbows him)

Macaria: They're not done!

Jared: Oh… my bad.

Miranda: And now… the Samba!

(Faymen and Miranda begin dancing the samba, a Brazilian dance, and contains basic movement that involves a straight body and a bending of one knee at a time. The feet move very slightly, only about a few inches at a time. The rhythm is 2/4, with 3 steps per measure. Samba music has a noticeable swing and typically has a fast beat)

(Faymen and Miranda stop bending and swinging)

Faymen: Finally… the Tango!

(Faymen and Miranda begin dancing the tango, an Argentine dance that involves passion and is very romantic. As Faymen and Miranda are siblings, the dance isn't ultra romantic, but very soulful)

(Faymen and Miranda, finish, to loud applause)

(Camera flips to the judges)

Chris: Cool! (holds up a 9)

Chef: I don't know. (holds up a 7)

Febuura: Chef, what are you talking about? That was nice! (holds up a 10)

(Faymen and Miranda smile and head backstage)

Faymen: Nice job!

Miranda: You too!

Faymen: So, where have you been? It can't be Yudonia, because you came back so fast!

Miranda: Well, I said that I wouldn't tell, but I'm actually at-

(An intern walks in)

Intern: Chris says that it's time for you to go back, and if you tell Faymen where you are, he'll actually send you back to Yudonia.

Miranda: Sorry Faymen, I have to go!

(Miranda and the Intern walk away, presumably to the Plane of Shame)

Faymen: Huh, that was weird.

(Camera flips back to the stage, where Ambrose has just come on)

Ambrose: Those were some fine moves from Faymen and Miranda! Up next is Corwin and Miranda, who will be… uh… dancing the flamenco and salsa for us! Give it up for Corwin and Miranda!

(Audience politely claps)

Sabrina: Again? Twice in a row? I don't know about that.

Damien: Maybe they ran out of ideas?

(Corwin and Kaarina begin dancing the salsa, a Latin American dance that involves shifting weight by stepping, while keeping the upper body level, and the shaking of the hips. Salsa music typically has a clave-based rhythm)

(Corwin and Kaarina give one final shake, and then stop)

(The soft strumming of a guitar comes in)

(Corwin and Kaarina subsequently dance the flamenco, a spanish dance involving quick stomping of the feet and bright colors with twirling, typically accompanied by the guitar)

(Corwin and Kaarina finish off with a double stomp, and then turn towards the judges)

(Polite applause rings through)

Chris: The dancing was good, but the same idea twice just doesn't go over well. For singing, yeah it may work, cause you're singing a different song, but even if you're doing a different dance routine, you can't do that- at least in my opinion. Especially right after another dance routine. (Holds up an 8)

Chef: Not creative. (Holds up a 5)

Febuura (shoots Chef a look): Could have been more creative, but it was very good dancing. (Holds up an 8)

(Corwin and Kaarina walk backstage)

Kaarina: Oh, I'm going to get those two back later.

Corwin: Chill. It wasn't too bad.

Kaarina: But it wasn't too good either!

Corwin: True, true.

Kaelyn: Sam, are you ready?

Sam: Yeah, let's do this!

(Camera flips to front stage)

(Ambrose walks onto the stage)

Ambrose: And folks, that's TWO great dancing performances in a row! Next up we have Kaelyn and Samantha, who will be performing a cover of the Taylor Swift song "You Belong With Me"!

(Ambrose walks offstage to loud applause, as Kaelyn is a very popular figure among the contestants, especially since she won Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island, and Sam has just returned from being kidnapped, and is a kind person)

Kaelyn (holding a strapped guitar): Thank you, thank you. But, we have had a slight change of plans. Instead, we will be performing the song- "Count on Me" by Bruno Mars. Sam, hit the drums!

(Sam begins the percussion)

Kaelyn: (hums softly)

If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,

I'll sail the world to find you

If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,

I'll be the light to guide you

Find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like one two three

I'll be there

And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two

You'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Whoa, whoa

Oh, oh

Yeah, yeah

If you tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep

I'll sing a song

Beside you

And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me

Everyday I will

Remind you

Ooh

Find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like one two three

I'll be there

And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two

You'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Oh, oh

Yeah, yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry

I'll never let go

Never say goodbye

You know you can

Count on me like one two three

I'll be there

And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two

And you'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Oh, oh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

(Kaelyn hums the last note and strums her guitar softly, and Sam hits the final beat)

(Loud applause)

(Camera flips to the judges)

Chris: Nice singing! (holds up a 9 out of 10)

Chef: (grunts in agreement, and then holds up an 8 out of 10)

Febuura: You two did great! (holds up a 10 out of 10)

Chris: And the average score for the Powerful Planets is… Marko, can you solve this?

Marko: Yeah. (takes out a calculator) It's about an average score of 8.2!

Chris: Next up is the Gorgeous Galaxy!

(Time skip)

(Camera flips backstage, where the Galaxy have just chosen Damien to go first)

Damien: Well, this should be fun. Interns, are you ready?

(Two females interns who look rather lovestruck tentatively nod their heads)

Damien: Then let's roll!

(Ambrose walks in)

Ambrose: You all ready?

Damien: Yup.

(Camera flips front stage, where Ambrose has just come in)

Ambrose: First up for the Gorgeous Galaxy is Damien, who will be showing off his… (Ambrose stops and squints at the paper, and then quickly brushes it off) his modeling skills! Give it up for Damien?

(Audience applauds, the loudest of all being Sabrina)

(The curtains are opened, revealing a tree that has been put on fire, and the two female interns are looking at it)

Intern 1: Oh my gosh, Melinda, it's on fire!

Melinda: What are we going to do Belinda?

Belinda: We need to call 911 to put this fire out!

(Belinda takes out her cell phone and mimes calling 911)

(Damien walks over to the other side of the stage)

Damien: 911, what's the problem?

(Melinda looks over and screams into Belinda's phone)

Melinda: There's a fire! COME! RIGHT NOW!

Damien: Ok, I can see your location, we're on our way.

(Damien walks over to the fire)

Damien: Never fear girls, Damien is here! Stand back and watch!

(Damien rips off his shirt for no apparent reason and gets a hose and puts the fire out, then sprays water all over himself)

Belinda: So dreamy…

Melinda: I'm feeling a little bit steamy!

(Belinda, Melinda, and Damien freeze in place)

(Audience politely applauds)

(Camera flips to the judges)

Chris: Well, dude, wasn' that a ripoff of what Justin did in Total Drama Island?

Damien: It was inspired by him.

Chris: Eh. (Holds up a 7) It wasn't too bad, the story made it a bit better.

Chef: (Holds up a 5)

Febuura: I mean, he is pretty hot. (Holds up an 7)

(A disgruntled Damien walks backstage)

Damien: Sorry guys. Oh well, whatever, we can make this up later.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Damien: I have to admit, that was bad. I may be VERY good looking, but modeling isn't something you should do at a talent show. Our team better catch up.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips backstage, where the rest of the Galaxy are looking at Damien apprehensively)

Damien: What? You guys think you could have pulled that off better?

(Rest of the Gorgeous Galaxy mutter no)

Sabrina: You did great sweetie.

Damien: Whatever.

(Annoyed, Damien walks over to a chair and sits down)

Danny: I'll go next! Don't worry guys, just watch this.

Marko: You sure you can do this man?

Danny: I can, don't you even worry about it.

Damien: Suuuuuuuure.

(Camera flips front stage)

(Ambrose walks onto the stage)

Ambrose: Well, that was interesting. Anyway, up next is Danny, who will be showing off his ability to solve puzzles by solving a rubix cube, rebus, and tile puzzle in one and a half minutes!

(Ambrose walks backstage)

(The curtains pull open)

(Danny walks onto the stage, holding a timer)

Danny: When I start the timer, the amount of time left will be projected onto the stage so you can all see how much time I will have left. To recap, I have one minute and 30 seconds to solve all six sides of a rubix cube, an entire rubus, and a tile puzzle.

(An intern brings out a rubix cube, rubus, and a tile puzzle)

Danny: The countdown starts… NOW!

(The countdown is projected onto the stage as Danny picks up the rubix cube)

Danny: Gosh darn… I'm nervous!

(Audience laughs)

(Danny fiddles with the rubix cube)

Danny: Done!

(Danny glances at the time, which says that there's 1 minute and 5 seconds left)

Danny: Slow… Slow…

(Danny starts on the rubus, which looks like this:

Secret

Secret

Secret)

Danny: Oh, I get it, TOP SECRET!

(Danny glances at the time, which shows 40 seconds remaining)

Danny: Alright…

(Danny begins the tile puzzle)

Danny: Wow, this is a hard one…

(The countdown reaches 20 seconds)

(Danny continues working on the tile puzzle)

(Danny glances at the countdown, which says that there is 13 seconds left)

Danny: Oh dang.

(Danny furiously works on the puzzle)

Ambrose (walking out onto the stage): 10 SECONDS REMANING!

(Danny slides one tile over, and then pauses)

Ambrose: 5 SECONDS LEFT!

4!

3!

2!

1-

(Danny makes one last slide and jumps up)

Danny: DONE!

(Countdown Goes Off)

(Audience cheers for Danny)

(Danny takes a bow as the curtains close and walks backstage)

Ambrose: Danny, get back out here! The judges have to give you your scores!

(Danny runs back onto the stage)

Danny: Oops, my bad.

(Audience laughs)

(Camera flips to the judges)

Chris: That was clutch! (Holds up a 9)

Chef: Puzzles. (Holds up a 10)

Febuura: (looking at Chef, surprised) Wow, you got him to give a 10. Only the second time that's happened so far. (Holds up an 8)

(Camera flips backstage, where everybody high fives him)

Damien: That was surprisingly entertaining.

Marko: Dude, that was great!

Danielle: Interesting intellect!

Danny: Thanks guys.

(Sabrina observes Danny intensely from the background)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Sabrina: Danny continues to surprise… He showed surprising intellect. While this is good for the team, if he makes it to the merge, that puzzle-solving ability could be… risky. I need to get rid of him, but how? There's only one person here I know who could help… (smirks) And I know how to get to him.**

 **Close Confessional**

Danielle: I'll go next.

Sabrina: Sure, I'm in no rush to go.

Marko: Same, I'm cool with whatever order you guys want to go with. I'm ready for my talent though. You guys will love it!

Damien: Whatever, let's just get this over with.

(Ambrose walks in)

Ambrose: Who's going next, and what are they doing?

Danielle: I'm going next.

Ambrose: What are you doing?

(Danielle walks over to Ambrose and whispers in his ear)

Ambrose: Are you sure?

Danielle: I'm positive.

Ambrose: Interns! Get over here! Danielle, instruct them how to set it up.

(Time skip)

Marko: What's taking them such a long time to set up? I'm so curious to see what she's doing!

Danny: As am I! By the way, Marko, what will you be doing?

Marko: It'll be fun to watch, trust me! (smiles to himself)

Danny: Alrighty then…

Sabrina: Oooh! I think they're about to start!

(Camera flips front stage)

Ambrose: Well, Danny really showed us his clutch genes. Here to show us her athletic and suave genes is Danielle, who will be going through an obstacle course!

(Ambrose walks backstage to applause)

(The curtains pull open, revealing a series of obstacles for Danielle to conquer)

(Danielle ziplines down onto a wooden plank)

(Danielle surveys what's in front of her- a series of wooden logs with spikes on them for her to hop onto and move across)

Danielle: Huh!

(Danielle hops and skips across the logs, diving and flipping her way through, until she reaches another planks, which leads to a climbing wall, which has some patches which are lit up with fire, and laced with slippery oil)

Danielle: (grunts softly)

(Danielle climbs up the wall and then jumps down, landing safely)

Danielle: Here is is… the last one.

(Danielle turns and faces a machine)

(The machine suddenly launches a knife at Danielle, which she dodges)

Danielle: Yes!

(The machine continuously launches multiple knives at Danielle, which all miss her)

(The machine stops, as it has run out of knives)

(Danielle turns towards the audience and takes a bow)

(The audience applauds loudly)

(Camera flips to Kaelyn and Magnolia, who are sitting next to each other)

Kaelyn: Woah, I didn't know that she was that athletic and nimble!

Magnolia: Yeah, she has some hidden talents.

Kaelyn: She'll probably go far in the competition.

Magnolia: I bet that she probably will.

(Camera flips to the judges)

Chris: Woah! That was amazing! Full score baby! (Holds up a 10)

Chef: Maybe that maggot has potential. (Holds up a 10)

Febuura: Woah! You go girl! (Holds up a 10)

(Camera flips backstage, where all of the Gorgeous Galaxy are looking at Danielle, amazed)

Damien: I had no idea that you could do that.

Danny: That. Was. AWESOME!

Marko: I have to agree.

Damien: How on earth can you do all of those things?

Danielle: Lots of practice.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Damien: Danielle is hiding something… I can tell. There's something interesting about her background.**

 **Sabrina: Great. Just great. Another person on my team with hidden talents. We have Danny and his puzzle intellect, and Danielle and her elusiveness. I need to get both of them out.**

 **Close Confessional**

Sabrina: Well, I guess that I'm going to go next.

(Ambrose walks backstage)

Ambrose: Who's going next?

Sabrina (stands up): I am.

Damien: You go get 'em babe. I believe in you.

(Camera flips to the stage, where Ambrose has just walked onto)

Ambrose: Wow, that was an amazing display of agility and skill by Danielle! Let's see if we'll get more of that from Sabrina, who will be performing a cheer routine!

(Camera flips to Maxine)

Maxine: WHAT? She's doing a cheer routine as well?

(Camera flips front stage, where the curtains have opened, revealing Sabrina in her… revealing cheerleader's outfit)

(Sabrina turns on a stereo, which rings out music with a fast beat)

Sabrina: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

(Sabrina drops her pom poms and does a series of cartwheels, frontflips, and backflips)

(Sabrina picks up her pom poms)

Sabrina: Give me a C! Give me a H! Give me a R! Give me an I! Give me a S! What does that spell? Chris!

(Audience politely applauds)

(Camera flips to the judges)

Chris (blushing): Liked the finishing touch a LOT. (Holds up a 10)

Chef: Interesting. (Holds up a 7)

Febuura: You shouldn't have mentioned Chris' name.

Chris: Hey! Watch it.

Febuura: (Holds up 5)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Febuura: I really don't like Chris. I don't even care that he's going to see this.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Sabrina walks backstage)

Marko: Well, I'm next!

Damien: Marko, don't mess this up. We need a good score to surpass them.

Danny: Damien, you can't really talk. You kinda messed up.

Damien: Shut up! I know, alright!

(Ambrose walks backstage)

Ambrose: So, Marko, you ready?

 **Open Confessional**

 **Marko: Am I ready? I'm not really sure… I hope this goes well.**

 **Close Confessional**

Marko: Actually Ambrose, I'll need everyone to walk to the landing zone for the Plane of Shame.

Ambrose: Uh, okay.

(Ambrose walks onto the stage)

Ambrose: Wow, that was a nice routine by Sabrina! Anyway, up next is Marko, who will be showing off his skills on a plane! For that, though, we'll all need to go to the plane field!

(Time skip)

(Camera shows audience at the landing strip, where Marko is inside a plane)

(Camera flips inside the plane)

Marko: Phew… I'm so nervous. I'm not the best with flying planes, but I think I know enough about them to get the job done.

(The plane takes off, and flies around)

Magnolia: Is he going to do any tricks? I'm not sure if he should. What if he hurts himself? Is he trained to do this? Chris, why are you allowing this?

Chris: Don't stress! Just watch the show! Hopefully he doesn't die…

(Camera flips inside the plane, where Marko is)

Marko: Now it's time for some tricks!

(Marko performs a simple loop)

(Camera flips down to the audience)

Chef: So the maggot does have some skills…

Chris: I want to see more! Show me that passion!

Magnolia: Don't hurt yourself though!

 **Open Confessional**

 **Magnolia: Somebody's going to get seriously hurt in this competition.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips inside the plane)

Marko: Time to turn it up to another notch!

(The plane begins to do a series of loops and flips and spins)

Chris: WHOO-HOOO! LOOK AT THAT KID GO!

Damien: Wow. I seriously didn't expect that from Marko. I guess everybody has hidden talents.

(Camera flips inside the plane, where Marko is getting hyped)

Marko: OOOH YEAH! THIS IS FUN! I'M LIVING THE DREAM!

(The Plane is turned into the most daring tricks yet)

Damien: Wait a second-

Kaelyn: What is he doing?

Tessa: That seems like it's a bit too daring.

Danielle: Marko! Come down here! Stop the nonsense!

(Unaware to all this, Marko continues flying)

(Camera flips inside the plane)

Marko: Wow! I'm actually really good at this!

(Marko goes to pull the landing trigger, but it doesn't activate)

Marko: What the? What's going on? This isn't supposed to happen.

(The plane begins to wobble around)

Elsa: Is he alright?

Magnolia: It looks as if there is a problem with the plane.

Aurelia: How safe is that plane?

Damien (for the first time in the entire season, looks concerned): It's the Plane of Shame. What do you think?

Danny: Come on buddy… just land safely.

(Camera flips to inside the plane)

Marko: It's not working! I'm going down! Is there a parachute here?

(Marko looks around to find a parachute)

Marko: Nothing! This was a bad idea!

(Marko stares directly at the camera)

Marko: Tell my family I love them.

(The plane drops, luckily, from not too high up)

Damien: Oh s-(bleep).

Sabrina (looking at Damien curiously): You sound like you care about him?

Damien: He's a human! I don't want him to die!

 **Open Confessional**

 **Danny: So Damien isn't too bad. Interesting.**

 **Close Confessional**

(The plane crashes, leaving a stunned silence to the audience)

(Ambrose rushes forward)

Ambrose: He's alive!

(Jordan and Damien come over and help Ambrose pick up Marko)

Marko: Woah… I'm alive baby!

Damien: Yeah, you surprisingly are.

Jordan: How did you survive that?

Marko: I need… a doctor.

(Marko falls unconscious)

Ambrose (checks Marko): He'll live, but he's badly injured. We need to get a medic!

(Interns rush over and strap Marko to a bed, and then roll him away)

(Camera flips to the judges)

Chris: Respect. (Holds up an 8)

Chef: That maggot will become a good pilot someday. (Holds up an 8)

Febuura: Yeah, I think we would all give him higher scores if he didn't crash-land. It looked like something within the plane failed. And it wasn't Marko. (Holds up an 8)

Chris: And the average score for the Gorgeous Galaxy is… Oh dang, we don't have Marko here right now.

Ambrose: It's 8.1.

Chris: So they're just below the Powerful Planets… ooh tough luck guys. Anyway, the next group to go will be the Amazing Asteroids!

(Time skip)

(Camera flips backstage)

Magnolia: Who's going to go first?

Maxine: Not me… Sabrina just did a cheerleading routine not too long ago. I think I should wait a bit before doing mine.

Aurelia: True, especially since Chef had that uninterested reaction to Corwin and Kaarina after they danced right after Faymen and Miranda.

Ashton: Well, who's going to go first?

Layne: I'm fine with any order.

Josh: We'll open up.

Ashton: We will?

Josh: Yeah! Let's liven up the crowd a bit.

(Ambrose walks backstage)

Ambrose: I take it that Josh and Ashton are going first?

Josh: Yup! Get the crowd ready, it's going to be a show.

(Camera flips front stage)

(Ambrose walks onto the stage)

Ambrose: Guys, let's give one more large hand for Marko.

(Crowd gives thunderous applause)

Ambrose: Up next is Josh and Ashton, who will giving us a comedy routine!

(Ambrose walks backstage as the curtains pull open. Ashton is sitting in front of a drum set while Josh is at the middle of the stage)

Josh: First off, I'd like to thank Chris for being a great host for Total Drama.

Chris: Aw, thanks man.

Josh: Even though sometimes you slack off a bit, you'll never be as lazy as the guys who named the fireplace.

(Ashton plays a rim shot)

(Audience laughs a bit)

Josh: You know, does anybody here have a dog?

(About a third of the audience raises their hands)

(Ashton walks up to Josh, holding a CD)

Ashton: How many of you would love to find out how smart your dog is?

(Everybody who raised their hand earlier raises it again)

Ashton: Well, there's a simple way to find out.

(Ashton passes Josh the CD)

Josh: A Canadian psychologist is selling a video that teaches you how to test your dog's IQ. Here's how it works: If you spend $12.99 for the video, your dog is smarter than you.

(Audience laughs a little bit more)

Josh: So, your dog may be smart, but you know who's even smarter? The fifth graders at my little brother's old school.

Ashton: Here's the scoop. Josh asked them for Martin Luther King Day, how they'd make the world a better place. One said, "I'd make potato skins a main dish rather than an appetizer."

(Audience laughs even more)

Josh: That kid is going places. Now… for some one liners.

Josh: Ashton, can a Kangaroo jump higher than a house?

Ashton: I don't think so…

Josh: Of course it can! A house can't jump at all!

Ashton: Josh, what do you think of couples who carve their names onto trees?

Josh: When I see lovers' names carved in a tree, I don't think it's sweet. I just think it's surprising how many people bring a knife on a date.

(Audience laughs even more)

Josh: Woah, it's a bit chilly, isn't it?

Ashton: Yeah. It's so cold outside that I saw a politician with his hands in his own pockets!

(Audience laughs)

Josh: Anyway, back to dogs. You know, I used to have a dog.

Ashton: Really?

Josh: Totally. My dog used to chase people on a bike a lot. It got so bad, finally I had to take his bike away.

Ashton: You know, this is totally off topic, but I have a boomerang that I want to get rid of.

Josh: Okay…

Ashton: I'd like to buy a new boomerang please. But there's one problem.

Josh: What's that?

Ashton: Can you tell me how to throw the old one away?

(Audience laughs)

(Josh and Ashton turn and face the crowd)

(Audience claps)

Josh: Aww, that wasn't the best routine I've done… Oh well.

(Camera flips to the judges)

Chris (chuckles): Hey, it wasn't so bad. (holds up an 8)

Chef: Not bad. (Holds up a 7)

Febuura: I loved it! (Holds up a 9)

(Josh and Ashton walk backstage, where Ambrose and the rest of the Asteroids are waiting)

Magnolia: Nice job guys!

Aurelia: Josh, you were great. Ashton, you too.

Josh and Ashton: Thanks!

(Layne casually high fives Josh and Ashton)

Maxine: Who's going next? I want to wait a little bit more.

Magnolia: I guess I'll go next.

Ambrose: Great, I take it that you'll be singing and playing the guitar?

Magnolia: Yup!

Ambrose: Get ready, you're about to be on.

(Ambrose walks front stage)

(Camera flips to the stage)

Ambrose: Well, that was a great routine by Josh and Ashton! Next up is Magnolia, who will be performing a cover of the song "Hello" by Adele.

(Audience claps as Ambrose walks backstage)

(The curtains pull open, revealing Magnolia, who is sitting in a chair, holding a guitar with a mike in front of her)

(Magnolia fiddles with the guitar a little bit, tuning it)

Magnolia: Okay. NOW I'm ready.

(Audience chuckles a bit)

Magnolia: (hums)

Hello, it's me

I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet

To go over everything

They say that time's supposed to heal ya

But I ain't done much healing

Hello, can you hear me

I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be

When we were younger and free

I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet

There's such a difference between us

And a million miles

Hello from the other side

I must have called a thousand times

To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done

But when I call you never seem to be home

Hello from the outside

At least I can say that I've tried

To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart

But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

Hello, how are you?

It's so typical of me to talk about myself I'm sorry

I hope that you're well

Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened

It's no secret that the both of us

Are running out of time

So hello from the other side

I must have called a thousand times

To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done

But when I call you never seem to be home

Hello from the outside

At least I can say that I've tried

To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart

But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

Ooooohh, anymore

Ooooohh, anymore

Ooooohh, anymore

Anymore

Hello from the other side

I must have called a thousand times

To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done

But when I call you never seem to be home

Hello from the outside

At least I can say that I've tried

To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart

But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

(Magnolia strums the guitar at the end, to loud applause)

(Camera flips to the judges)

Chris: Niiiiiice. (Holds up an 8)

Chef: (Grunts in agreement, and then holds up an 8)

Febuura: I like your voice. (Holds up a 9)

Magnolia: Thanks guys.

(Magnolia smiles and then walks backstage)

Magnolia: I can't believe I did well!

Maxine: Well? Just well? You did great!

Aurelia: Nice job.

(Josh, Ashton, and Layne murmur in agreement)

Aurelia: Well, I'll go next.

(Ambrose walks in)

Ambrose: Well, from what I just heard, Aurelia, you're going next?

Aurelia: Yup, you already know what I'm doing, right?

Ambrose: Yeah, Chris gave me a list of what you all were doing.

Aurelia: Okay.

(Camera flips front stage)

(Ambrose walks onto the stage)

Ambrose: Guys, give Magnolia another hand for that performance!

(Audience applauds)

Ambrose: Anyway, up next with more singing another song titled "Hello" is Aurelia! She will be playing a cover of the song "Hello" by Evanescence.

(Ambrose walks backstage as the curtains opens and the crowd applauds)

(Aurelia is sitting in front of a piano, and begins the intro)

Aurelia (with a somber face and tone): Here goes nothing.

Playground school bell rings again

Rain clouds come to play again

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to

Hello

If I smile and don't believe

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream

Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken

Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide

Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

Hello, I'm still here

All that's left of yesterday

(With the last drawn out note, Aurelia finishes and takes a bow to loud applause)

Chris: Woah! Didn't see that coming! (Holds up an 8)

Chef: (Holds up a 9)

Febuura: That was sooo good! (Holds up a 10)

(Aurelia walks backstage)

Jordan: Huh, didn't know that she liked Evanescence.

(Camera flips backstage, where everybody high fives Aurelia, except for Josh, who gives her a hug)

Josh: That. Was. Amazing!

Aurelia (blushes): Thanks.

Layne: Well, I'm going to go next. You guys just sit back and watch.

Ashton: We'll be watching. Don't screw it up.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Ashton: Man, I'm just really happy that I didn't mess up the comedy routine. With my bad luck, you never know.**

 **Magnolia: I'm so happy that things went well for me!**

 **Close Confessional**

(Ambrose walks backstage)

Ambrose: Who's going next?

Layne: I am.

Ambrose: OK, get set.

(Ambrose walks front stage)

(Camera flips to the front of the stage)

Ambrose: Wow, another great song! Well, it's now time to say goodbye to those "Hello" songs. Coming up is Layne, who will be performing a cover of the song "She" by Green Day.

(Ambrose walks backstage as the curtains pull open and the crowd applauds)

(On the stage is Layne, who's hold his bass)

Layne: Alright.

She...

She screams in silence

A sullen riot penetrating through her mind

Waiting for a sign

To smash the silence with the brick of self-control

Are you locked up in a world

That's been planned out for you?

Are you feeling like a social tool without a use?

Scream at me until my ears bleed

I'm taking heed just for you

She...

She's figured out

All her doubts were someone else's point of view

Waking up this time

To smash the silence with the brick of self-control

Are you locked up in a world

That's been planned out for you?

Are you feeling like a social tool without a use?

Scream at me until my ears bleed

I'm taking heed just for you

EHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHHH!

Are you locked up in a world

That's been planned out for you?

Are you feeling like a social tool without a use?

Scream at me until my ears bleed

I'm taking heed just for you

(Layne finishes to loud applause)

(Camera flips to the judges)

Chris: I loved Green Day. (Holds up a 9)

Chef: Nice. (Holds up a 9)

Febuura: It was pretty good. I think your instrument-playing ability was better than your voice. (Holds up an 8)

(Layne walks backstage)

Layne: Well, Maxine, we bought you as much time as possible. Hopefully they don't dock points from you because of it being the second cheerleading rountine.

Maxine: I hope so too.

Ambrose: Maxine, you ready?

Maxine: Yeah…

(Camera flips to the stage, where Ambrose has just come onto)

Ambrose: Another great singing performance! Rounding out the Asteroids performances is Maxine, who will be performing her own… cheerleading routine!

(Ambrose walks away as the curtains pull open and the crowd tentatively applauds)

Damien: Another cheerleading performance?

Sabrina: She won't be as good as me.

Damien: I'm sure that she won't.

(Maxine, in her cheerleading outfit, begins doing a cartwheel)

Maxine: Huh!

(Maxine continues to dance around, shaking her pom-poms and flips around)

Maxine: Hi-yah!

(Maxine then jumps up and does a handstand)

Maxine: GO TEAM GO!

(Crowd applauds)

(Camera flips to the judges)

Chris: That was good, but we've already seen a cheerleading routine. Going to dock a few points for that. (Holds up a 6)

Chef: (Grunts in agreement, and then holds up a 6)

Febuura: That was great, but a bit repetitive. (Holds up a 7)

Chris: Ambrose, what is the Amazing Asteroids average score?

Ambrose: Their average scores is about 8.1!

Chris: Oh, so they are tied with the Gorgeous Galaxy! Anyway, the last team that will be performing will be the Monster Moons!

(Time skip)

(Camera flips backstage, where the Monster Moons are)

Elsa: So… in what order do you guys want to go? I'm fine with anything.

(Jordan, Hazel, and Satchel look at each other)

Hazel: Well, actually-

(Ambrose walks in, holding his earpiece)

Ambrose: Actually, Chris just told me that Elsa and the Stormtroopers have to perform last. Kind of like a Grand Finale.

Elsa: Okay, I'll go tell them.

(Elsa leaves)

Ambrose: So, which one of you will be going first?

Jordan: Well, we may as well get this over with.

Ambrose: We?

Satchel: We made a video to show you guys.

Hazel: Basically, we made our own version of the Emperor's New Clothes music video by Panic! At The Disco.

Ambrose: Oh… I guess we could roll down the giant projected screen and project it onto that. Same concept as we used for Danny's countdown.

Jordan (handing Ambrose the flash drive): The video is in here.

Ambrose: Alright, I'll go set it up.

(Time skip)

(Camera flips front stage, where Ambrose has just come onto)

Ambrose: Well, our next talent will be from Jordan, Hazel, and Satchel- who will be showing us their version of the music video of Emperor's New Clothes by Panic! At The Disco. But, instead of a live performance, they did this all with the help of interns earlier today, and have captured it in a video to show you all. Without further ado- here it is! Oh, by the way, I've been told that the vocals have been done by Jordan!

(Ambrose walks backstage as the curtains pull open, revealing a giant screen)

(The video begins, showing a bunch of interns pressing Jordan down onto a hospital bed)

(Suddenly, Hazel and Satchel pull out the bed, causing Jordan to plummet down, and morph into another creature, with skulls and bones all around him, and lightning flashing. Hazel, Satchel, and the interns all come in, looking deformed, and acting as background dancers)

Welcome to the end of eras

Ice has melted back to life

Done my time and served my sentence

Dress me up and watch me die

If it feels good, tastes good

It must be mine

Dynasty decapitated

You just might see a ghost tonight

And if you don't know now you know

I'm taking back the crown

I'm all dressed up and naked

I see what's mine and take it

(Finders keepers, losers weepers)

Oh yeah

The crown...

So close I can taste it

I see what's mine and take it

(Finders keepers, losers weepers)

Oh yeah

Sycophants on velvet sofas

Lavish mansions, vintage wine

I am so much more than Royal

Snatch your chain and mace your eyes

If it feels good, tastes good

It must be mine

Heroes always get remembered

But you know legends never die

And if you don't know now you know

I'm taking back the crown

I'm all dressed up and naked

I see what's mine and take it

(Finders keepers, losers weepers)

Oh yeah

The crown...

So close I can taste it

I see what's mine and take it

(Finders keepers, losers weepers)

Oh yeah

Mortal kings are ruling castles

Welcome to my world of fun

Liars settle into sockets

Flip the switch and watch them run

Oh yeah

(Finders keepers, losers weepers)

I'm taking back back, taking back back the crown

I'm all dressed up and naked

I see what's mine and take it

(Finders keepers, losers weepers)

Oh yeah

The crown...

So close I can taste it

I see what's mine and take it

(Finders keepers, losers weepers)

Oh yeah

(The screen rolls up, revealing Satchel and Hazel, who take a bow)

Ambrose (coming onto the stage): Great job guys. Hey, where's Jordan?

 **Open Confessional**

 **(Camera shows Jordan inside the outhouse, with his hand covering his face, looking completely embarrassed that his hobby has been put on national television)**

 **Jordan: Well… I'm glad that that's over.**

 **Close Confessional**

Hazel: Jordan is… busy.

Satchel: Yeah, let's go with that.

(Camera flips to the judges)

Chris: Awesome! (Hold up a 10)

Chef: (mutters in agreement, then holds up a 9)

Febuura: I hate to be a stickler, but I'm going to take off a few points because it wasn't a live performance. (Holds up an 8)

(Satchel and Hazel walk towards the audience and sit down)

(Jordan comes from the outhouse and joins them)

(Camera flips back to the stage)

Ambrose: Well… Here it is… The act you all have been waiting for… The last act and grand finale of the Total Drama Stardust Talent Show will be the one and only… STORMTROOPERS!

(Ambrose walks away from the stage, as fake smoke fills in)

(The curtains pull open, revealing the Stormtroopers)

Elsa: STARDUST ISLAND! IT IS TIME!

(Audience cheers)

 **Author's Note: The following song is written by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart, who did a great job. She also gave me the band members. Instruments the band members play: Jason and John: lead guitars**

 **Adam: rhythmic guitar**

 **Alexandra: keytar**

 **Felicity: drums**

 **Emma: tambourine**

 **Ashley: keyboard**

 **(Elsa's boyfriend Dillon, is also in the band, but couldn't make it)**

(A creepy sound from the keyboard is heard. It is played for 15 seconds, then the drums join in, with the tambourine 12 seconds after the drums, and 20 seconds after that, the lead and rhythmic guitars join in, and then the keytar joins in 17 seconds after that)

Verse 1

There's something out there in the darkness of the night. It's gonna give you a major fright. You feel a creeping chill come up your back. You feel that there is something behind you. (Creepy creatures in the night, oh whoa, oh no, they are coming to get you!)

Chorus

Let the monsters come out and scare you tonight. They're gonna give you a terrible fright! It's what they do best, so don't resist the scare of the monsters! There are many types of monsters who want to hurt you this Halloween night! Don't try to run, they will know where you are. They love to hear your screams of terror and fear! So don't you even think about resisting the scare of the monsters! (Don't resist the scare of the monsters, no, don't try to resist!) *repeat chorus twice*

Verse 2

Don't try to run, the monsters know your every move; whoa. You cannot escape their clutches...they will know where you hide...their eyes are super sharp...whoa. (You cannot resist! No, not even once! They know where you hide. They can find you...in the darkness of the night.)

Chorus

Let the monsters come out and scare you tonight. They're gonna give you a terrible fright! It's what they do best, so don't resist the scare of the monsters! There are many types of monsters who want to hurt you this Halloween night! Don't try to run, they will know where you are. They love to hear your screams of terror and fear! So don't you even think about resisting the scare of the monsters! (Don't resist the scare of the monsters, no, don't try to resist!) *repeat chorus twice*

Bridge

The monsters are creeping closer to you...don't you dare try to run...vampires, werewolves, and witches too...all kinds of creepers are lurking in the night...and they're not gonna stoooooooooooooooooopppppppppppp! (No, they're not gonna stop, they'll won't ever stop unless they scare you!)

Chorus

Let the monsters come out and scare you tonight. They're gonna give you a terrible fright! It's what they do best, so don't resist the scare of the monsters! There are many types of monsters who want to hurt you this Halloween night! Don't try to run, they will know where you are. They love to hear your screams of terror and fear! So don't you even think about resisting the scare of the monsters! (They're out to get you! Oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.) *repeat chorus twice*

Hey! Oh! They're gonna get you! Don't try to resist! Yeah! The scare of the monsters!

Scare of The Monsters! Mwahahahahaha!

(The Stormtroopers take a bow to a standing ovation)

(Camera flips to the judges, who are all standing too)

Chris: AMAZING. (Holds up a 10)

Chef: Wow. (Holds up a 10)

Febuura: You got Chef to say wow! Congrats! It was AWESOME! (Holds up a 10)

Chris: Well… surprisingly, all of the teams did pretty good! But out of you guys, the Amazing Asteroids and the Gorgeous Galaxy tied for last! You guys will be going to the campfire ceremony!

(Time skip)

Chris (pointing to the peanut gallery, where all of the campers are): Gorgeous Galaxy. Come out here.

(The Gorgeous Galaxy walk onto the campfire stumps)

Chris: You know the drill. One at the time, go into the voting confessional and select who you want to be eliminated. From now on, and for the rest of the season, the voting system is simple. You stamp the picture of the person you want eliminated. Now, commence the voting!

(Time skip)

Chris (smirks): Interesting… very interesting… Huh, I DID not see that coming. First off… it's my sad duty to announce that Marko is injured… and is at the Playa de Losers recovering. Unfortunately, this means that he's out of the competition, as he's too injure to continue.

Damien: So… does that mean that he's the person from our team who's going to be eliminated?

Chris: No! Not only is he out, one of you four will be going home as well!

(The Galaxy look at each other and gulp)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Damien: Our team was looking so strong, and we're about to see two more people leave, putting us down to three people. Well, whatever, I'll have to carry the two others that remain.**

 **Danielle: Wow, just like that our team has gone downhill.**

 **Sabrina (sighs): I'll just have to carry the other two who make it.**

 **Danny: Marko… buddy… That sucks! It's so unfair!**

 **Close Confessional**

Chris: Anyway, the first one who is safe is… Danielle.

(Chris tosses Danielle a marshmallow)

Chris: Sabrina, you are also safe.

(Chris tosses Sabrina a marshmallow)

Chris: Damien and Danny, you are both on the chopping block for being threats… but the one who will be going out will be….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Danny…

(Danny sighs)

Chris: Danny, you are safe! Damien, you're going to the Playa de Losers?

Damien: What? How?

(The rest of the Galaxy look at Damien in shock as Chef escorts him to the Dock of Shame)

 **Open Galaxy Voting Confessionals:**

 **Damien: Danny, he's going out. Sabrina and I agreed to vote him out.**

 **Danielle: I guess I'm going to vote out Damien.**

 **Danny: I don't know who to vote out? Who would Marko vote out? Oh yeah… Damien.**

 **Sabrina: Damien is hot… but he's an even larger threat than Danny. See ya later boyfriend. (blows a kiss to the camera)**

 **Close Galaxy Voting Confessionals**

Chris: Asteroids! It's time for your first voting ceremony!

(Time skip)

(Camera shows the Asteroids sitting on the stumps)

Chris: Well, this was somewhat surprising. I didn't expect to see you guys here at this ceremony. Well… The first one safe is Josh.

(Chris tosses Josh a marshmallow)

Chris: Ashton, Maxine, and Aurelia. You are also safe.

(Chris tosses Ashton, Maxine, and Aurelia their marshmallows)

Chris: Honestly, nobody on this team deserves to go home. You all have done great… And as much as I hate to say it, yore not that bad company. With a heavy heart, I have to say that the one who is going to the Playa de Losers is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Magnolia. Sorry, but you're out.

(Magnolia stands up, looking sad)

Magnolia: Well guys, it was fun. Being on this team was great! I'll be rooting for you guys! Bye Kaelyn, Kaarina, and Macaria!

(Magnolia and Chef walk towards the Dock of Shame)

 **Open Asteroids Voting Confessionals**

 **Aurelia: I guess I'll vote Layne… He is a threat.**

 **Layne: (stamps Aurelia's picture)**

 **Josh: Awww man…this is tough. I guess I'll vote Maxine, she did the worst this challenge.**

 **Ashton: I guess I'm not that good friends with Magnolia, so I'll vote her.**

 **Maxine: This hurts, but Magnolia may go.**

 **Magnolia: I'm voting for Ashton. He didn't do that much.**

 **Close Confessional**

Chris: You guys can go back to your cabins now.

(Campers begin returning)

Chris: Well, one team has surprisingly lost two members, and another undefeated team has finally lost! How will the Galaxy perform with only 3 people? What will the Asteroids do without their only experienced player? And will the betrayals be exposed? Come back to find out on the next episode of Total, Drama, STARDUST ISLAND!

(Time skip)

(Camera shows Sabrina outside of the Shooting Stars cabin)

(Sabrina knocks on the door, and Macaria responds)

Macaria: Hey. What can I do for you?

Sabrina: I need to talk with Ambrose.

Macaria: Okay… AMBROSE, Sabrina wants to talk with you!

(Macaria walks away as Ambrose comes down)

Ambrose: Yeah?

Sabrina: Can we go for a walk?

Ambrose: Um… Sure?

Sabrina: Yay! Great.

(Tugging on Ambrose's hand, Sabrina leads him outside)

Sabrina: Ambrose… You know all of the weird stuff that has happened on this island? Sam and Macaria disappearing… The trances…

Ambrose: Yeah? What about it?

Sabrina: I know what's going on.

Ambrose: You do?

Sabrina: Yeah… But I need your help.

(End of episode)

 **Author's Note: Finally! The end of this episode! It was hard to eliminate Marko and Damien, as they were some of my favorite characters. But for the plot, they had to go. Damien was a huge powerhouse and threat, causing him to be targeted, and Marko's love of planes ended up eliminating him. As for Magnolia, she was eliminated because she was the only one on the Amazing Asteroids with experience, and I wanted to give the others more screen time. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review or PM me if u have suggestions.**


	10. Episode 6 (part 1): Haunted House

Episode 6: Haunted House Returns (part 1)

 **Author's Note: I'm EXTREMELY sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I've been really busy recently, so my writing time has been a bit low. Anywho, part two of this chapter will be worked on later today, and will be published some time in the next week. In the meantime, please review, or PM me if you have suggestions! Also, READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN.**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Stardust Island!

(Camera shows Ambrose stepping onto the stage as the host of the talent show)

Chris: With Ambrose as the host, we had the first ever Total Drama Stardust Island talent show!

(Camera shows some of the acts, most notably being the Stormtroopers coming to town)

Chris: VERY surprisingly, every single team performed rather well, but the Amazing Asteroids and the Gorgeous Galaxy tied for last…

(Camera shows Amazing Asteroids and the Gorgeous Galaxy at the campfire ceremonies)

Chris: In a rather unfortunate turn of events, Marko was eliminated because he was injured while flying the faulty plane, and is at Playa De Losers recovering.

(Camera shows Marko's plane crash)

Chris: Magnolia and Damien also ended up getting eliminated from their respective teams. Damien's elimination was rather interesting, as he was backstabbed by his girlfriend- Sabrina.

(Camera shows Sabrina's Voting Confessional)

Chris: Will Danny be able to solve the mystery of the trance without his trusted friend Marko? What does Sabrina want Ambrose to do? How will the Amazing Asteroids and the Gorgeous Galaxy responds after losing? And what are the campers at Playa de Losers doing? Come back after the commercial break to find out on Total, Drama, STARDUST ISLAND!

(Commercial Break)

(Come back)

(Camera shows Jason and Silas at Playa de Losers, sitting at a bar on the outskirts of the resort. They're talking to the bartender)

Jason: I'll have a pink lemonade please.

Silas: I'll take a… Coke.

(The Bartender passes Silas and Jason their drinks, and they gladly accept)

Jason (takes a sip of the pink lemonade): Ahhhh… this is the life.

Silas: So, when do you want to go search for the immunity idols?

Jason: I'm not really sure. I've looked throughout this resort, you know, here and there. But as we were saying earlier, we're probably going to have to go out to find one of those Chris idols.

Silas: Yeah… hey- did you see Marko being taken to the hospital here?

Jason: Yeah, I wonder what happened!

Silas: You know we can just watch the episode- right?

Jason: Oh yeah… haha, I forgot. My bad.

Silas: Yeah well, back on topic. Do you think Chris even put idols on this island? What if he's playing a sick joke on us?

Jason: Well… if he is, he should probably warn Miranda and Aaliyah, because they've been looking for those idols nonstop since they've been here.

(Camera flips to Miranda and Aaliyah, who are walking along the outskirts of Playa de Losers)

Aaliyah: UGH! WHY CAN I NOT FIND AN IDOL?

Miranda: I know! I'm having the same problem… I really hope Faymen does win the million.

Aaliyah: Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm going into the forest to search for an idol.

Miranda: Um… are you sure about that? That sounds rather stupid. Don't you remember how creepy Moonshine Forest was back on Stardust Island? What if the forests on this dumb Solar Island are just as bad?

Aaliyah: Well, that's a risk that I'm willing to take. Besides, what's the-

(Out of nowhere, Kayla jumps in and covers Aaliyah's mouth)

Kayla: I know what you were about to say, and you're lucky that I stopped you from finishing it.

Aaliyah: You mean- "what's the worst-"

(Kayla covers Aaliyah's mouth again)

Aaliyah: Will you stop doing that!

Kayla: Never say "what's the worst that can happen"! If you say that, I gurantee that something bad is happen.

Miranda: Why are you here anyway?

Kayla: Oh, I was looking for a news scoop… rather disappointingly, I found you two instead.

(Kayla begins walking away)

Kayla: Aaliyah, remember my warning!

Aaliyah: Whatever.

Miranda: Maybe she's right you know.

Aaliyah: You think Kayla's correct?

(Miranda stops and ponders her thoughts)

Miranda: You know what? Never mind.

(Camera flips back to Jason and Silas)

Jason: Well, you do you think is going to win?

Silas: Well, I already know who's going to win.

Jason (curiously): How?

Silas (smirks): I just know.

Jason: Well then, want to place money on it?

Silas: Deal.

Jason: My money is on Dami-

(Suddenly, Damien and Magnolia walk in)

Magnolia: Woah, this place is even more lavish than last season's Playa de Losers!

Damien: Not gonna lie, this place is pretty awesome.

Magnolia: Oh look, there's Jason and Silas! Hey guys!

(Silas and Jason sheepishly wave back)

Damien: Well, I'm going to look for one of those idols that sign was talking about.

(Damien walks away)

Magnolia: I'm going to get a manicure.

(Magnolia walks away)

(Camera flips back to Silas and Jason)

Silas (smiles): So...you were saying?

Jason: Dami means "we'll talk later" where I come from.

(Camera flips back to Stardust Island, to the Amazing Asteroids lounge room)

Aurelia: I can't believe that we lost! Poor Magnolia…

Layne: Well, it was bound to happen eventually. I just didn't think that we would lose in a talent show contest.

Ashton: Well, it's our job to bounce back from this loss and come back even harder! That's what my dad always tells me. He said that it's, "not about whether you win or lose, it's about how you bounce back."

Josh: Yeah, the only sad thing is that on this show, it's all about winning. Once you're eliminated, there's no bouncing back.

Ashton: True… true…

Maxine: Well, I just hope that Chris gives us another challenge like the talent show one. Something that's painless and doesn't involve a life or death situation.

Layne: On this show, isn't that what you should expect though?

Maxine: Well, not necessarily. I think that Chris has improved a lot.

Aurelia: Well, in any case, let's just try to win the next challenge.

Josh: Well, as of right now, I'm just hungry. Let's just go to the kitchen and fix up something, okay?

Ashton: Sounds fine with me!

(The rest of the Asteroids mutter their agreement)

Josh: Well, let's go!

(The Asteroids file to the kitchen)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Aurelia: I can already tell that after suffering our first loss, something's different about our team. We're not as lively and energetic as we were before.**

 **Maxine: The aura of our team feels rather dull. As a cheerleader, it's my job to pick it back up!**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to the Monster Moons lounge room)

Elsa: Your guys' version of the Emperor's New Clothes Music Video was AMAZING! It was totally awesome! Jordan, I didn't know you could sing!

Jordan: Eh… it was okay.

Hazel: He was great.

Elsa: Who's idea was it that you all work together?

Hazel: Guess, I'm certain you'll be wrong.

Elsa: Yours?

Hazel: No! It was Satchel's idea!

Elsa: Really?

Hazel: I know! That's what I thought at first. But he gathered Jordan and I together after Chris blurted out all of the stuff about Jordan's family, and suggested that the three of us work together.

Elsa: Wow, I didn't know that Satchel would do that sort of thing. Maybe he's like Duncan?

Hazel: Well, I wouldn't go there yet, but it's a strong possibility.

Jordan: Where is Satchel, anyway? He just randomly walks off all of the time.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Jordan: I'm starting to get suspicious of that guy. He's always off somewhere, and is interacting too much with the other teams. So many weird things have happened this season, I think it's time that I start investigating. But with who? I don't think Elsa or Hazel would be part of this…**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to Satchel, who's at the forest)

(Ambrose walks in)

Satchel: Why did you call me in here?

Ambrose: Oh, I was just wondering how things were going with your team. How are the Monster Moons doing?

Satchel: They're doing great? Why?

Ambrose: And, how's things going between you and the others?

Satchel: Why?

Ambrose: I can tell you that the rest of the Shooting Stars and I have been getting along well. How are things going around your team?

Satchel: You didn't answer my question, why do you want to know?

Ambrose: And you didn't answer mine.

(Satchel and Ambrose size each other up)

Ambrose: Satchel… I've been given the opportunity to figure out what's going on around this island. The trances… hypnosis… Macaria and Sam being kidnapped, you know, all that?

Satchel: Yeah… I'm guessing you took the opportunity?

Ambrose: Well, there's one catch.

Satchel: What's the catch?

Ambrose: I have to take you out.

Satchel: What the-

(Ambrose walks away)

Ambrose: Be careful Satchel…

Satchel: Who wants you to take me out?

(Ambrose has already gone out of earshot)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Satchel: I knew that something was sketchy about Ambrose this season…**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to the Powerful Planets lounge room)

Kaelyn: Faymen, was Miranda able to tell you where Playa de Losers is?

Faymen: No. When she was about to tell me, she was sent back.

Sam: Oh. Doesn't that seem a bit harsh?

Faymen: That's what I was thinking.

Kaelyn: Well, I guess the only way to find out where Playa de Losers is… is by actually losing. Hopefully we don't have to experience.

Sam: Won't at least one of us have to though? If two of us were to make it to the finals, than the best the third could do would be third place… Which would still mean a trip to the Playa de Losers.

Kaelyn: Well, let's worry about getting to that position first. And more importantly, where is the rest of our team?

Faymen: I think that they said that they were going out for a walk.

Sam: Suuuuuure… (Sam smiles, probably thinking about something romantic that they're doing)

(Camera flips to Corwin and Kaarina, who at the edge of the forest, next to a stream)

Corwin: Is it fully charged up yet?

Kaarina (feeling her bracelet): Almost. In about one more challenge, it'll be back and ready for use.

Corwin: We're going to have to be more tactful this time. We're lucky that we haven't been caught yet.

Kaarina: Yes, well, it's not my fault that you had to roughly kidnap Sam and Macaria like that!

Corwin: I'm sorry! I don't like to hit girls, but it had to be done!

Kaarina: What have we gained from that?

Corwin: Fear. Everyone is wary of what's going on. Even Ambrose is lost.

Kaarina: Okay, so, what is that going to get us.

Corwin: When you're wary of your surroundings and unfocused, you don't fare well.

Kaarina (sounding unsure): Okay…

 **Open Confessional**

 **Kaarina: As soon as this month ends… backstab time.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to the Gorgeous Galaxy lounge room)

Danny: Wow. Just like that, we're down to three people.

Danielle: Weak… vulnerable… our team has been dismantled.

Danny: And it all happened so fast! Losing Marko just like that!

Sabrina: And Damien!

(Danielle narrows her eyes and looks at Sabrina)

Danielle: How does it feel to have your boyfriend eliminated?

Sabrina: It's awful! And it's so sad, I don't even know how it happened.

Danielle: Mhm.

Danny (sensing the animosity): Danielle, Sabrina, come on guys, we need to work together! We're at a serious disadvantage as we're down to three people.

Sabrina: Whatever. We just BETTER not lose.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Sabrina: If we do lose… Danny will be going down. Don't ask how, or why. Just know that that's what will happen.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Angered, Sabrina stalks off away)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Danielle: Okay… I'm not desperate for an alliance. And it's obvious that I can trust Danny more than Sabrina.**

 **Close Confessional**

Danielle: Danny, how about you and I join an alliance together?

Danny (clearly and visibly surprised): Really?

Danielle: Yes.

Danny: Sure! Let's do this!

(Danny raises his hand for a high five)

(Danielle jumps off of the wall and extends all the way to reach Danny's hand)

Danielle: Well, that's done.

(Danielle walks off, leaving a shocked Danny behind)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Danny: That girl has some serious skills. It's good that I'm in an alliance with her.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to the Shooting Stars boys room)

Jack: Tomorrow is the SUPER BOOOOOOWWWWL!

Ambrose: I know! I'm rooting for the Broncos to win! I want Peyton Manning to end off his career on a good note. But I think the Panthers may win..

Jared: Yeah, I think the Panthers may win the Super Bowl too.

Jack: You know, I think we can all agree that it should be the Seahawks in the Super Bowl, not the Panthers.

Ambrose: True, they played that game at Carolina at 7:30 AM in Seattle time. That's early. Jet-lag really hurt them.

Jared: And that bad turf at the Panthers home stadium.

Jack: So, shall we place bets on things related to the Super Bowl?

Ambrose: I'm in.

Jared: As am I.

Jack: So, what shall the first bet be?

Jared: I got one… Ambrose, if the Panthers win the Super Bowl, you have to kiss Macaria.

Ambrose: But if the Broncos win the Super Bowl, then you'll have to be kiss Tessa.

Jared (smirks): Deal.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Ambrose: What did I get myself into? I think that the Panthers are going to win the Super Bowl! But I want the Broncos to win… so I went with them.**

 **Jared: I hope Ambrose has practiced his kissing skills.**

 **Jack: The Panthers are going to win.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to the Shooting Stars girls room)

Tessa: So you're claiming that you remember nothing about the kidnapping?

Macaria: One moment I was walking, the next, I woke up in a cave next to Sam.

Tessa: Samantha and you both seem to tell the same story.

Macaria: Yeah, so?

Tessa: Oh, just stating a fact.

Macaria: Ok… um… what do you think the next challenge will be?

Tessa: Honestly? I have no idea. I hope that it's not until later though, because-

Chris (through loudspeaker): Campers, get ready, because your next challenge starts now! Meet us at the edge of Moonshine Forest!

Tessa: Are you kidding me?

(Time skip)

(Camera shows the campers on the edge of Moonshine Forest)

(Chris and Chef walk in, flanked by their interns at either side, who are holding swords by their sides)

Hazel: Um, Chris, what's with all of the bodyguards?

(Febuura walks in, holding a walkie-talkie, flanked by two policemen)

Febuura: Chris, it's ready!

Chris (who can't been seen because of the horde of interns around him and Chef): Campers, follow me-, er, us!

(Chris' group walks into Moonshine Forest)

Jack: We're going in there? Hey! Don't we get any protection?

Febuura: No! Now get back in line!

(Annoyed, the campers follow Chris, Febuura, Chef, the interns, and the two policemen)

Chris (speaks into his walkie-talkie): Everything appears to be in order.

Chef: Man, are you sure about this? Even I'm a little spooked out.

Chris: Are you kidding? This will be great for ratings! We sent tiny bots all of the area for filming! This is AWESOME!

(As Chris yells that, a group for crows fly away from the direction they're heading towards, and Moonshine Forest turns deadly quiet)

(Everyone walks into an open clearing, revealing a giant house that looks extremely run-down and spooky)

Chris: Campers, we're bringing back the Haunted House challenge from Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

 _Open Flashback to Revenge of Pahkitew Island_

 _Corwin: Two down. Who do you think it is?_

 _(Satchel is cowering)_

 _Corwin: Satchel?_

 _Satchel: I-I don't k-know._

 _Corwin: Are you stammering?_

 _Satchel: S-stammering? W-why would y-you say that. (regains confidence) I'm not scared!_

 _Corwin: Then why do your pants look a bit wet?_

 _Satchel: Uh… gotta go! (Satchel runs off)_

 _Corwin: That was weird._

 _(Camera flips to Satchel)_

 _Satchel: I'll just clean up and go back to Corwin._

 _(Camera shows Chef creeping up on him, wearing a chainsaw killler mask)_

 _Satchel: There! Done! (turns around)_

 _Satchel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

 _(Camera flips to Corwin)_

 _Corwin: I bet that's Satchel…_

 _(Gong is heard)_

 _(Camera flips to the next flashback)_

 _(Camera flips out, gong is heard)_

 _Chef: Strange… I didn't scare those guys. In fact, I've only scared one out of the five people scared yet. The contestants must be at work._

 _(Camera flips to Ambrose)_

 _Ambrose: Strange… I didn't do that. Must have been Chef_.

 _(Camera flips to Corwin)_

 _Corwin: (smirks evilly) That was fun…_

 _(He gazes at the four x's for Sabra, Dawn, Noah, and Jessica)_

 _Corwin: It must have been chef who scared Sabra and Dawn. I should leave this area and now meet up with the rest of the team._

 _(Corwin runs off)_

 _(Camera flips to Macaria and Magnolia)_

 _Macaria: There! I found the stairs! Let's just continue through this and get to the Elevator of Doom, collect our stamp and get out._

 _Magnolia: Great! Hey… there's been five gongs so far. You think one of them was from Ambrose?_

 _Macaria: I don't think so… but it is possible._

 _Magnolia: Let's just keep on going up._

 _(Camera flips to Silas and Jack)_

 _Silas: Hey, I found an elevator._

 _Jack: The elevator of doom?_

 _Silas: I think so! Wait, I think we went up an inclined plane without noticing it!_

 _Jack: Wow (laughs), we're clueless._

 _Silas: Yeah, let's just collect our stamps and head down the Elevator of Doom._

 _Jack: This seems easy, almost a bit too easy._

 _Silas: We can't have any doubts now. It's too late for that._

 _(They walk into the elevator)_

 _(Silas presses the close door button)_

 _Jack: Why isn't it closing?_

 _(Jack leaves elevator to check to make sure something isn't broken)_

 _Jack: It looks fine to-_

 _(Elevator door closes)_

 _Silas: JACK!_

 _Jake: SID! Listen… you make it out of here. One of us has to. You keep going, and win this for us. Collect the stamp and-_

 _(Jack Screams)_

 _(Gong is heard)_

 _(Camera flips to Silas inside elevator)_

 _Silas: Oh no… that was Jack. So now… including me...there is_

 _Chris (through loudspeaker):WE ARE DOWN TO THE FINAL TEN!_

 _Close Flashback (I could have done more, but you all get the point)_

Chris: Your job is to maneuver through the building. Each team will start off at one corner, except for the Galaxy, who will start off at the front door. There are also doors at all four corners. Teams will enter through their doors, and will try to get to the top floor, where there will be the "elevator of doom". At the elevator of doom, you will collect a stamp proving that you were in the elevator, come down using the elevator, and make your way back down and out through YOUR OWN TEAM'S DOOR, and out. First team out wins. Last team out faces a campfire ceremony…It doesn't matter if one member of your team makes it out, or everyone. Oh, and, if you get scared in there, by Chef, something in the building, or someone on another team, you will be escorted out by our interns, who have been strategically placed in the scariest spots, and some will follow you around. If all the members on your team have been scare-eliminated, (meaning you get scared by something in there, we identify you getting scared as you screaming) your team is out! Best of horrors to you all!

(Chris turns towards the camera)

Chris: Well, that was complicated! Who will be scared in the Haunted House? Which team will win? And what do we have planned for the campers? Come back after the commercial break to find out on Total, Drama, STARDUST ISLAND!

 **Author's Note: If you haven't sent me your character's fear already, please do so through the review section or by PM.**


	11. Episode 6 (part 2): Haunted House

Episode 6: Haunted House Returns (part 2)

 **Author's Note: Woah, it's been a long time since I've published a chapter. Sorry about that guys, I've been REALLY busy recently. Anyway, I'm glad to have finished this chapter, it was definitely a hard one to make. If you have any suggestions, please PM me, and of course, please review! Thanks!**

 _End of Last Chapter:_

 _(Time skip)_

 _(Camera shows the campers on the edge of Moonshine Forest)_

 _(Chris and Chef walk in, flanked by their interns at either side, who are holding swords by their sides)_

 _Hazel: Um, Chris, what's with all of the bodyguards?_

 _(Febuura walks in, holding a walkie-talkie, flanked by two policemen)_

 _Febuura: Chris, it's ready!_

 _Chris (who can't been seen because of the horde of interns around him and Chef): Campers, follow me-, er, us!_

 _(Chris' group walks into Moonshine Forest)_

 _Jack: We're going in there? Hey! Don't we get any protection?_

 _Febuura: No! Now get back in line!_

 _(Annoyed, the campers follow Chris, Febuura, Chef, the interns, and the two policemen)_

 _Chris (speaks into his walkie-talkie): Everything appears to be in order._

 _Chef: Man, are you sure about this? Even I'm a little spooked out._

 _Chris: Are you kidding? This will be great for ratings! We sent tiny bots all over the area for filming! This is AWESOME!_

 _(As Chris yells that, a group for crows fly away from the direction they're heading towards, and Moonshine Forest turns deadly quiet)_

 _(Everyone walks into an open clearing, revealing a giant house that looks extremely run-down and spooky)_

 _Chris: Campers, we're bringing back the Haunted House challenge from Revenge of Pahkitew Island!_

 _Chris: Your job is to maneuver through the building. Each team will start off at one corner, except for the Galaxy, who will start off at the front door. There are also doors at all four corners. Teams will enter through their doors, and will try to get to the top floor, where there will be the "elevator of doom". At the elevator of doom, you will collect a stamp proving that you were in the elevator, come down using the elevator, and make your way back down and out through YOUR OWN TEAM'S DOOR, and out. First team out wins. Last team out faces a campfire ceremony…It doesn't matter if one member of your team makes it out, or everyone. Oh, and, if you get scared in there, by Chef, by something in the building, or someone on another team, you will be escorted out by our interns, who have been strategically placed in the scariest spots, and some will follow you around. If all the members on your team have been scare-eliminated, (meaning you get scared by something in there, we identify you getting scared as you screaming) your team is out! Best of horrors to you all!_

 _(Chris turns towards the camera)_

 _Chris: Well, that was complicated! Who will be scared in the Haunted House? Which team will win? And what do we have planned for the campers? Come back after the commercial break to find out on Total, Drama, STARDUST ISLAND!_

 _End of Last Episode_

(Time skip)

(Camera shows all five teams in front of their respective doors)

Chris: Ok then… BEGIN!

(The Campers enter the building)

(Camera flips to the Gorgeous Galaxy, who are in a dark corridor)

Sabrina: I don't know about this.

Danny: Are you kidding? This is great! It's an adventure!

Danielle (reaches all the way up and shushes Danny): Shhh! Our objective is to stealthily go up to the top floor, go into the Elevator of Doom and collect the stamp, and come back down.

Danny: Fine… fine… I just wanted to look around a bit and explore this building a bit.

Sabrina: Are you crazy? Do you want to be scare-eliminated? Or worse?

Danielle: What interests me is why Chris brought so much security with him.

Danny: Probably because we're in Moonshine Forest. The whole mysterious thing with the legends about animals in here. Remember?

 _Open Flashback_

 _(Chris and Chef arrive on the scene)_

 _Chris: Hey campers! Well, let's go on a walk to the real location of our challenge- Moonshine Forest!_

 _Aaliyah: Wait- what? You called us here for nothing?_

 _Tessa: Why didn't you just call us to the real location of the challenge?_

 _Chris: Because I want to give you all a brief history lesson about Stardust Island._

 _Chef: You kids shouldn't question it… It'll become very useful for you in this challenge._

 _(Chris and Chef laugh)_

 _ **Open Confessional**_

 _ **Silas: Okay, one thing that I've established during my time on this show is that when Chris and Chef both laugh, it means that something bad is about to happen.**_

 _ **Close Confessional**_

 _(Campers and Chris begin walking towards Moonshine Forest)_

 _Chris: Now some of you may be wondering why everything is themed with something relating to outer space in this season. Our team names, the names of the lakes, forests, mountains, even our team names! Well… It's very simple…_

 _Marko: Please continue…_

 _Chris: Anyway, legend has it that a long time ago, Stardust Island was larger, more luscious, and full of animal life._

 _Aurelia (curiously): What happened?_

 _Chris: Many people, including myself and Chef, believe that a meteor shower hit this area, causing a shift and loss in land._

 _Ambrose: So that explains why this island isn't as big as it used to be. But where did all this nature go?_

 _Chris: Well, we're only camped out on one half of this island, where the meteor shower hit the strongest… Legend has it that across Moonshine Forest lays all the old animals and creatures of this island. Course, nobody has been stupid enough to go into Moonshine Forest, so we don't know for sure. Until now._

 _Jason: Until now… Wait, hold up- you're going to send us into that dark forest?_

 _Close Flashback_

Danielle: Listen, we have to be careful and conservative. It doesn't matter about winning the challenge anymore. All that matters is that we don't finish last.

Danny: I'm down for that.

(Sabrina stays quiet)

Danny: Sabrina, you're cool with that too, right?

Sabrina (puts on a smile): Yeah! That sounds alright.

(Danielle regards Sabrina with a strange look)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Danielle: I don't trust her.**

 **Sabrina: Mhmmmm… it's amusing that they think that they can survive. All I know is that I'm not in any rush to win. Even if we lose, I know who's going out. And it's not me.**

 **Close Confessional**

Danny: In any case, let's just keep on going. So far, it just seems to be a dark building illuminated with a few lamps here and there.

(Camera flips to the Powerful Planets, who are walking up a flight of stairs)

Sam (panting): How… tall… is this building?

Faymen (who's leading the group and is at the top): The stairs end here!

(With renewed energy, Samantha sprints to the top of the stairs)

Sam: WE'RE DONE! (Her voice echoes through the hallways)

Kaelyn: Actually, the Elevator of Doom isn't here. We'll have to find another flight of stairs that leads up.

Sam: Awwww nooooooo.

Corwin: We're attracting waaaay too much attention. We don't know what else is inside this building. We don't know exactly WHO else is inside this building.

Kaarina: Let's just all stick together and NOT make the mistake of splitting up.

Sam: I'm fine with that.

(The Planets walk into a room that's fully lit, in contrast to the rest of the building, which was not heavily illuminated)

Faymen (shading his eyes from a light for a second): Woah, this room is bright. In fact, a bit TOO bright.

Corwin (mutters): I don't like this at all.

Kaelyn: Guys, relax it'll be fine.

Kaarina: I don't really know… doesn't it seem weird that the rest of the building was dark, and this room is so lit up?

Sam: It almost seems like a trap.

Corwin (suddenly grabbing Kaarina and pulling her down): Duck!

(A chandelier falls down suddenly)

Faymen: What just happened?

Kaelyn: I'm sure that was just a coincidence.

Corwin: Whatever you do, DO NOT scream. Otherwise you'll be scare-eliminated. I repeat- don't scream.

(Suddenly, the brightly lit up room turns dark)

Sam: Can I scream now?

Faymen: Everybody stay calm. I'm sure that the lights just went out for a second.

Kaelyn: Everybody say "here" if you're present.

Kaelyn, Corwin, Faymen, and Sam: Here.

Faymen: Wait, wasn't that only four people?

Kaarina: Oops, my bad. He- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Corwin: Kaarina!

(The lights turn on, revealing everybody except Kaarina. Right where Kaarina was standing is a closing trap door)

(Camera flips to Chef and Febuura, who are in the "Trap Booth")

Febuura: Oooh, nice one! You timed that perfectly.

Chef: Maggot, er, kid, you did good with the lights. Timed that perfectly.

Febuura: Let's just keep this going… you don't have any trap that connects to any of Chris' stuff, right?

Chef (turns red): No… that's crazy talk.

(Febuura studies Chef for a while)

Febuura: Okay… but you better not be lying.

Chef: Let's get back to work.

(Camera flips to the Shooting Stars, who are walking down a hallway)

Ambrose: So… do any of you guys also get the idea that there's something near us?

Jack: No, not really. Let's just keep on moving and get this over with. To the "elevator of doom" we go!

Ambrose: Jack, do you not remember what happened the last time you rushed into the "elevator of doom" in a Haunted House challenge?

(Jack turns pale, recalling the memory)

 _Open Flashback_

 _(Camera flips to Silas and Jack)_

 _Silas: Hey, I found an elevator._

 _Jack: The elevator of doom?_

 _Silas: I think so! Wait, I think we went up an inclined plane without noticing it!_

 _Jack: Wow (laughs), we're clueless._

 _Silas: Yeah, let's just collect our stamps and head down the Elevator of Doom._

 _Jack: This seems easy, almost a bit too easy._

 _Silas: We can't have any doubts now. It's too late for that._

 _(They walk into the elevator)_

 _(Silas presses the close door button)_

 _Jack: Why isn't it closing?_

 _(Jack leaves elevator to check to make sure something isn't broken)_

 _Jack: It looks fine to-_

 _(Elevator door closes)_

 _Silas: JACK!_

 _Jake: SILAS! Listen… you make it out of here. One of us has to. You keep going, and win this for us. Collect the stamp and-_

 _(Jack Screams)_

 _(Gong is heard)_

 _(Camera flips to Silas inside elevator)_

 _Silas: Oh no… that was Jack. So now… including me...there is_

 _Chris (through loudspeaker):WE ARE DOWN TO THE FINAL TEN!_

 _Silas: I can do this… I'm the only one on my team left. For Jack._

 _(Elevator dings)_

 _(Silas collects stamp and starts making his way back)_

 _Close Flashback_

Jack: Don't… remind me of that. That was certainly… a chilling experience.

Jared (slaps Jack on the back): Aw, come on dude- man up! It's time you forgot about that. Besides, what's the worst that could happen? I don't see anything near us. Let's just continue on our way to the elevator and get out! The faster we're out of here, the better chance we have of not getting jumped!

Macaria: Well, that last statement is fairly accurate, but we have no idea where the "elevator of doom" is! We can't just go charging around!

Tessa: I agree with Macaria. We're in a haunted house.

(Tessa whips her head around dramatically)

Tessa: It's cold… chilly… the wind is prowling around. If you listen, you can faintly hear soft whispers. I assume these are all effects that Chris has set up.

Jack: Well, we are in Moonshine Forest! We have no idea what could happen!

Jared: Jack, relax man. What could possibly go wrong?

Tessa (glaring at Jared): Are you crazy? Everybody knows that you can't say something like that on a TV show! Especially Total Drama!

 **Open Confessional**

 **Jack: There goes Jared, saying something dumb. And he's going to follow up with something even worse, just watch.**

 **Close Confessional**

Jared: What's going to happen?

(Jared steps out into the middle of the hallway, and extends his arms up to the air, as if calling up to the sky)

Jared: Chris, Chef, where you guys at? Is this all you got? Bring it on!

 **Open Confessional**

 **Jack: See?**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to Chris, who's on the outskirts of Moonshine Forest, surrounded by interns and a group of security guards)

Chris (pulls out a walkie-talkie): Chef, did you catch that?

(Camera flips to the trap booth)

Chef: I saw that…

Febuura: I think he's saying that you two have lost a step.

(Camera flips back to Chris)

Chris: Chef… it's time to bring out the big guns.

(Camera flips back to the trap booth)

Chef: Roger that.

(Chef sets down the walkie-talkie)

Febuura: Er… when he says, "bring out the big guns", does he literally mean, bring out guns?

Chef (staring at Febuura as if she's an idiot): No… it's a figurative saying. Well, time to step it up a notch. Can you press that red button?

Febuura: The one that says- "do not press unless told to"?

Chef: Yes! I'm telling you to press it!

Febuura: Jeez, no need to get all worked up about it.

(Febuura presses the red button)

Febuura: So, um… what exactly is going to happen?

Chef: Just sit back and watch the fireworks.

(Febuura begins to open her mouth to ask a question)

Chef: And yes, I mean that figuratively. There's not actually going to be fireworks.

(Camera flips back to the Shooting Stars)

(Underneath the Shooting Stars, the ground begins to shake)

Ambrose (notices this): Guys! Jump up onto higher ground, or something else!

(Ambrose leaps up into the air and grabs a chandelier)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Jared: I'm starting to regret my words.**

 **Close Confessional**

(The ground collapses)

(Jared, Jack, Tessa, and Macaria fall)

(Ambrose leans forward and catches Macaria's hand)

Ambrose: Are you okay?

Macaria: Yeah!

Ambrose: I'm going to pull you up now.

(Ambrose slowly pulls up Macaria, who has to wrap her arms around his chest to avoid falling)

(Ambrose and Macaria lock eyes, and then both blush from being so close to each other)

Macaria (says softly): Thanks Ambrose.

Ambrose: You're welcome… I just hope that the others are okay.

(Macaria and Ambrose look down at the ground below them)

Macaria: Do you think that they're okay?

Ambrose: Yeah, I'm fairly certain that Chris wouldn't let them die… right?

Macaria: I hope so.

(Suddenly, two cannons sound)

Chris (through loudspeaker): Oh, I forgot to mention. From now on, every time a contestant is eliminated from this challenge, either by being scared or being unable to continue, a cannon will sound. Each cannon represents an eliminated camper. Kinda like the Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor! Or is it may the odds be in your favor? Hmmm… whatever, just continue running around.

Macaria: That means that one of them is still in the game.

Ambrose: But which one… and where is he or she?

(Camera flips to the Monster Moons, who are all crouched in the middle of the hallway)

Elsa: There are so many spiders here…

Jordan: What's wrong with that?

Elsa: I'm afraid of spiders…

Jordan: Oh.

Satchel: Remind me why we're crouched like sitting ducks in the middle of this hallway?

Jordan: Don't question me… I already told you, I feel as if that inside that room is someone.

(Jordan points at a door)

Satchel: Well, why don't we just-

(Suddenly, the clock strikes midnight, and the sound of ringing bells is heard all over the building)

(Startled, the Monster Moons jump up into the air)

Jordan (softly): Shhhh… guys, we're making too much noise!

(Elsa begins crying, and puts on an incredibly sad face)

Hazel: Elsa, what's wrong? Are you hurt?

Elsa: No… it's just t-that… that today is… is t-the… t-the…

Hazel (gently): The what?

Elsa (still crying): It's the anniversary of my parents dying in a horrific plane crash!

Jordan: Elsa… I'm sorry for your loss, but can you please be a little bit more quiet? I'm certain that you're attracting a lot of attention right now.

Elsa (who's crying a little less now): I was 12… and my older brother Jason was 13, and my eldest brother John was 14. They went on a business trip to Germany, and were coming back home… I remember them calling me through Skype just a few hours before… before it happened.

(Elsa's crying intensifies)

Hazel: Elsa… come on… bring it in.

(Hazel gives Elsa a hug)

Satchel: Jeez… that's rough.

Elsa: The co-pilot was a madman. He first killed the captain, deactivated the plane, pushed out all the parachutes except for one, and jumped out of the plane, ignoring the screams of the passengers.

Hazel (curiously): What happened to the co-pilot?

Elsa: 8 months after the tragic accident, the co-pilot was charged with murder, and sentenced to life in prison. I'm relieved that the killer of my parents is behind bars, but nothing will ever bring back my parents.

(Hazel gives Elsa an even tighter hug, and then pulls away)

Elsa: Thanks for being such as great friend Hazel.

Hazel: You're welcome. I sincerely hope that the pain heals… I kinda know what it's like.

Jordan: Same.

(Satchel studies Elsa, Hazel, and Jordan curiously)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Satchel: They've all experienced severe losses in their lives… It almost makes me feel bad that I'm going to have to eliminate them. Almost.**

 **Close Confessional**

Jordan: Anyway, let's continue moving. I do not feel safe here.

Elsa (wipes the tears off her face and nods): I can sense that my parents want me to stay strong and move on.

Hazel: That's the spirit!

Satchel: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on!

(As the Monster Moons begin to move out, the door opens behind them)

Jordan: Did you guys hear that?

Elsa: Hear what?

Jordan (turning around): It sounded like a door opening. I'm going to go check it out. You guys stay here.

(Jordan walks away)

Elsa: I should probably join him.

(Elsa follows)

Hazel (calls out): Wait, are you sure that this is a good idea?

 **Open Confessional**

 **Jordan: Looking back at this… that was a very bad idea by me. I don't know what I was thinking, I may have gotten slightly overconfident.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips back to Hazel and Satchel, who are still waiting for Jordan and Elsa to return)

Hazel: What's taking them such as long time? When are they coming back?

Satchel: I don't know if they'll be coming back.

(All of a sudden, a high pitched scream that sounds musical and a lower yell is heard, along with the sounds of two cannons)

Satchel: And… I'm willing to bet that that was Jordan and Elsa.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Hazel: Great… now I'm stuck with Satchel.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to the Amazing Asteroids, who are casually walking up a flight of stairs)

Layne: Is it just me, or is this waaaay to simple?

Ashton: I'm going to have to agree with Layne here, where's the entire "Haunted House" theme? The scariest thing I've run into yet is that creepy statue!

(Ashton points at a statue of Chris)

(Camera flips back to Chris, who's watching the cameras)

Chris: Hey! Not every Sculpture can do this face justice!

(A nearby guard laughs)

Chris: What's so funny?

Guard (mutters to another guard): Or do that face injustice…

(The other guard laughs as well)

Chris: Whatever, I'm going to get my revenge on them…

(Chris turns back towards the cameras)

(Camera flips back to the Amazing Asteroids)

Josh: Well, why are we complaining about it being too easy? Personally, I'm fine with a cakewalk to the finish line.

Maxine: I'm going to agree with Josh here. I mean, this isn't bad at all.

Aurelia: I think what Ashton and Layne are saying is that this is TOO easy, which basically implies that Chris has something planned for us… And when Chris has a devious plan ready, it's never good.

Layne: Also, I bet that Chris has cameras set all over this building.

Ashton: What does that have to do with anything?

Layne: Well, you just basically dissed one of his statues, so he's probably not very happy about that.

Ashton (turns pale): Oh shoot.

Josh: Say, where did that statue go anyway? I can't see it anywhere!

Ashton: Let's just get outta this place ASAP.

Maxine: As soon as possible? How about- let's get out of this place NOW?

Ashton: I'm fine with that.

Aurelia: We can't just barge off somewhere! I'm certain that Chris has laid out traps all over the area.

Ashton: True… but I'm really creeped out! Let's have a vote! I vote that we get out of this room, and fast!

Aurelia: I vote that we move out of this room, but we take our time.

Josh: I agree with Aurelia.

Layne: I agree with Ashton.

(Everybody turns and looks at Maxine)

Maxine: I agree… with both of you. I don't know what to do!

Ashton: Guys, relax, there's nothing around here. See?

(Ashton walks out of the room, and comes back in)

Ashton: I told you so!

Aurelia: Well, I guess that you're right.

Ashton: Well, let's go!

(The Amazing Asteroids begin leaving the room, with Ashton in front)

(Suddenly, Ashton trips and falls)

Layne: Are you alright?

Maxine: That looked like a hard fall… and believe me, I know what hard falls are like! Cheerleading is not as safe as some people believe…

(Josh and Layne help Ashton up)

Ashton (brushes himself off): Thanks guys, I'm fine.

(Ashton turns around and takes another step, but accidentally steps on a… button?)

Ashton: Freeze!

Aurelia: Ashton! What just happened?

Ashton: I have no idea, but I just stepped on a red button that activated… I don't know what will happen, but I hope that it's nothing bad.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Ashton (holding his head with his hands): Why am I always so… so clumsy?**

 **Close Confessional**

Layne: We're going to have to be really careful now, I have no idea as so what's going to happen next.

Josh: Well, whatever it is, can it really be that bad?

(The Statue Ashton was talking about suddenly walks into the room)

Josh: Uh… am I seeing things? Somebody slap me!

Maxine (shrugs): Okay…

(Maxine slaps Josh on the cheek)

Josh: Ouch! I didn't mean it literally!

Ashton: Guys… the Chris statue! It's coming towards us!

Aurelia: Everybody stay calm now…

(The lights go off, causing Ashton to scream)

(The lights come back on)

Layne: Ashton! Why did you scream? You're now scare-eliminated?

Ashton: I'm sorry! I freaked out, okay?

(Two interns randomly run in and escort Ashton out)

(A cannon sounds)

Ashton: Win this for me!

(The lights go out again)

Maxine: This is getting really repetitive…

(The lights come back on, revealing Josh pinned under the Chris statue)

Josh: HELP! GET ME OUT!

(Layne, Aurelia, and Maxine try to pry the Chris statue off of Josh, but it doesn't budge)

Josh: Well, looks like it's the end of the road for me in this challenge.

Aurelia (sadly): There must be something that we could do…

Josh (grimacing in pain): Guys, just move on. Since I'm basically trapped, I'm probably eliminated.

Chris (through loudspeaker): That's true.

Josh: Just continue on, we must be close to the Elevator of Doom.

Chris (through loudspeaker): Nope, not at all. (laughs)

Josh (looking up towards the speakers in the room): Will you shut up?

Chris (through loudspeaker): Can't. It's kinda my job.

Josh: Just please go on.

Aurelia: Okay.

Layne (who's standing next to the door): Come on, it's time to go.

(With one last glance, Aurelia and Maxine exit the door)

Josh: I have no idea why we're acting this dramatic, I'm just out for this challenge…

Layne: Me either! It's this show… it's changing us.

Josh: Well, we should probably stay in character. (laughs)

Layne: True.

Maxine: Layne, are you coming?

Layne: Yeah!

(Layne smirks, gives Josh and salute, and then walks off)

(A cannon sounds)

(Camera flips to the Gorgeous Galaxy)

Danny: Are we anywhere near the "Elevator of Doom" yet? We must be…

Danielle: We should be approaching it. It's on the top floor, and we've been on these stairs for a LONG time.

Sabrina: Can we stop talking and just get up there?

Danny: Jeez, way to be antisocial.

Sabrina: I'm not antisocial, I'm a cheerleader! I'm as-

(Sabrina randomly comes to a halt, and points at a blue jay)

Danny: You're as what?

(Unable to speak, Sabrina points at the blue jay)

Danielle: Why are you pointing at the blue jay?

Sabrina (able to speak): W-well… I-... I w-was t-t-ten.

 _Open Flashback_

 _(Camera shows a 4th grade class having a field trip at the local zoo)_

 _(Sabrina is throwing pebbles at a cluster of blue jays)_

 _(A girl walks to up Sabrina, and taps on her shoulder)_

 _Sabrina (sighs and looks at the girl): What is it Beatrice?_

 _Beatrice: Sabrina, you shouldn't be throwing pebbles at those birds._

 _Sabrina: You mean the blue jays?_

 _(Sabrina turns and fires another rock at them)_

 _Beatrice: You really shouldn't be doing that._

 _Sabrina: What are you, nature police? I can do whatever I want. I'm the most popular girl here!_

 _(Sabrina continues to throw rocks at the blue jays)_

 _Beatrice: Sabrina, blue jays can get aggressive._

 _Sabrina: Please, they can't do anything to harm me._

 _Beatrice: Maybe not one of them, but multiple ones attacking you would-_

 _Sabrina: Beatrice, just leave. I was enjoying myself before you came here._

 _Beatrice: Fine, but you can't say that I didn't warn you._

 _(A fuming Beatrice walks away)_

 _(Sabrina turns towards the blue jays and throws another pebble, one that hits a baby blue jay)_

 _(The blue jays stop what they're doing and congregate around the baby bird)_

 _Sabrina: What're you going to do about it?_

 _(Sabrina fires another rock)_

 _(10 blue jays fly up and storm her, nipping and biting at her hair and giving her scars)_

 _Sabrina (screams): HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!_

 _(Two teenage guys come scare the blue jays off)_

 _Teenager 1: Shoo!_

 _(The blue jays fly away)_

 _Teenager 2: Little girl, are you okay?_

 _Sabrina (sobbing): Yeah, but they ruined my dress!_

 _(Sabrina raises her arm, revealing a tattered dress)_

 _Beatrice (running back): Sabrina, do you want me to go get Ms. Easly?_

 _Sabrina: Yes please._

 _Beatrice (sticking her tongue out): Well, too bad, you deserved what came to you. Those innocent blue jays had done nothing to harm you._

 _(Suddenly, a pigeon flies overhead, and begins circling above Sabrina)_

 _Teenager 1: Uh oh._

 _(The pigeon poops on Sabrina's head, causing her to cry)_

 _(Sabrina turns around, seeing the camera)_

 _Sabrina: Bobby! You've been filming this entire thing?_

 _Bobby: Yeah! And this is going on YouTube!_

 _Sabrina: Bobby, would you do that to your sibling?_

 _Bobby: For sure!_

 _Close Flashback_

Sabrina: Ever since then, I've been afraid of blue jays and pigeons… I had to take a 5 hour shower, maybe even longer! And worse, I actually looked awful!

Danny: Wow, that sounds bad.

Danielle: In any case, we should move out of here.

Danny: Agreed.

(As the Galaxy begin walking off, a pigeon flies in, causing Sabrina to scream)

Danielle: Sabrina! You've just been scare-eliminated!

Danny: Remember, if you scream, you're out of the challenge! And you just screamed!

Sabrina: Maybe they didn't notice?

(Two interns bust through the door and escort Sabrina out)

Sabrina: You can't do this!

Intern: We just did…

(Sabrina is taken out of the scene)

Danny: Wow… that escalated quickly.

Danielle: Let's just continue moving. We're near the "Elevator of Doom", I can feel it!

(Camera to the Powerful Planets, who are standing outside of the "Elevator of Doom")

Kaelyn: We're here!

Faymen: Finally, that took a really long time.

Sam (who's recovered her breath): So, what are we waiting for? Let's go in!

 _Open Flashback to Revenge of Pahkitew Island_

 _(Corwin runs up, out of breath)_

 _Kaelyn: Corwin! You okay? Where's Satchel?_

 _Corwin (looks at her and shakes his head sadly): He's done._

 _Kaarina: Oh no… At least we have us three._

 _Kaelyn: But there is four others left…_

 _Corwin: We got to keep on moving on._

 _Kaelyn: There's the stairs!_

 _(The run up the stairs, passing creepy stuff on the way up)_

 _Kaelyn: Wait. Is this an x? With Jack's name on it?_

 _Corwin: Yeah, I passed some before. The x marks where someone was eliminated._

 _Kaarina: He made it this far… I wonder if he was with anyone else…_

 _Corwin: Doubtful, they probably would have been scared here too._

 _Kaelyn: There's the elevator of doom! Let's enter it and collect out stamp, then make our way out._

 _(they step into the elevator)_

 _Kaarina: Strange, the button isn't working…_

 _(Kaarina steps out of the elevator to inspect it)_

 _Corwin: Wait! Are you sure that's a good idea?_

 _Kaarina: Relax, I'm-_

 _(Elevator door closes)_

 _Kaelyn: KAARINA!_

 _(Kaarina's screams are heard)_

 _(A gong is heard)_

 _(Camera shows Chef standing outside of the door laughing, interns escort Kaarina away)_

 _(Camera flips back to elevator of doom)_

 _Kaelyn: Oh no… no no no… this is bad, this is bad._

 _Corwin: Listen to me. We have to focus. We need to move on for Kaarina. It's our only shot._

 _Kaelyn: Ok, let's just collect our stamp and head out._

 _(Elevator dings)_

 _Close Flashback_

Corwin: We should be careful. Kaelyn, remember what happened last season?

Kaelyn (expression darkens): Yea, should we warn Faymen and Sam about it?

Faymen: There's no time. We have to go soon.

Sam: Yeah, there's a chance that another team has already reached this point, and is on their way back.

(Faymen opens the elevator, and walks in)

Faymen: What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!

(Sam walks into the elevator, and then looks at Kaelyn and Corwin expectantly)

Sam: What are you guys waiting for? We have to go down the elevator… it's part of the challenge.

Corwin: Well, that is true…

Kaelyn: But we have no idea what will happen… Oh well, even though I'm reluctant to do this, let's go.

Corwin: Same…

(Kaelyn and Corwin step inside the elevator, and then Sam closes it)

Faymen: To the bottom floor we go!

(The elevator begins traveling down)

(A few moments pass)

Sam: Is it just me, or is this elevator traveling rather slowly?

Faymen: Yeah, I was thinking the-

(Faymen suddenly stops)

Faymen: BLOOOOOOOD!

Corwin: What?

Kaelyn: Corwin, look, there's blood dripping down!

(Kaelyn points to blood dripping down on the back wall of the elevator)

Corwin: Everybody chill, I'm sure that there's a reasonable explanation for this.

Sam (comforting a pale Faymen): Faymen, it's okay, it's probably just fake blood.

Corwin (touches it): Actually… it's real blood.

(Faymen screams)

Sam: No! Faymen! You're not supposed to scream, you just got yourself eliminated!

Faymen: I'm sorry… the blood just freaked me out.

(The lights in the elevator go out)

Corwin: Oh (bleep).

(The lights come back on, with only Kaelyn and Corwin in the elevator)

Kaelyn: Oh no… it's just us two now.

(The elevator dings, and a stamp comes out)

(Corwin and Kaelyn stamp their hands)

Corwin: We just have to find our way back to our entry door and get out of here.

Kaelyn: I hope that we're the first team to have collected their stamps.

Corwin: You know, I actually think that we are.

(Camera flips to Tessa, who's brushing dust off of her shirt)

Tessa: Wow… that was quite a drop. I wonder where everybody else is.

(Tessa pokes around, but to no avail. Nobody seems to be present)

Tessa: Is the rest of my team eliminated from the challenge? Oh well, looks like I'll just have to continue on…

(Tessa begins walking towards the nearest hallway)

Tessa: Is that...a giant aquarium?

(Tessa leans in)

Tessa: Woah, so many fish! Wait, is that-

(A jellyfish swims by)

Tessa: Oh no… I'm scared of jellyfish… Stay strong Tessa, stay strong. Great, I've started to talk to myself now.

(A giant jellyfish passes by)

(Tessa screams)

Tessa: No! Maybe nobody will notice? I didn't try to scream…

(Suddenly, a wave of water comes from the top of the aquarium, splashing Tessa, causing her to fall)

Tessa (with her wet hair covering her face): Mmmmph… uhgmmm.. famghdb…

(Two interns walk in)

Tessa: MMPH!

Intern 1: Jeez, what's her problem?

Intern 2: I have no idea, but Febuura did say that she had a hair problem.

Intern 1: Whatever, let's load her out.

(Intern 1 and Intern 2 pick Tessa up)

Tessa: UGHM!

Intern 2: Yeah, we get it… please shut up…

(A cannon sounds)

(Camera flips to Ambrose and Macaria, who are walking up a flight of stairs))

Macaria: Another cannon, who do you think that is?

Ambrose: I have no idea whatsoever, but chances are, whichever one of Jack, Tessa, and Jared survived earlier, that person is probably eliminated. I mean, we've heard so many cannons in the last few hours, and the person was probably just stumbling around. Alone. In a Haunted House. I don't like their chances that much.

Macaria: That's true.

Ambrose: Well, I'm going to go off for a little bit, stay hidden right here. I'm going to explore for the fastest path to the "Elevator of Doom".

Macaria: Are you sure? We'll both be left alone then.

Ambrose: I'm certain, just stay hidden underneath here, and you'll be fine. I… I wouldn't let anything happen to you.

Macaria: Okay… (smiles)

(Camera flips to the Amazing Asteroids, who have reached the "Elevator of Doom")

Layne: And we're finally here.

Maxine: Wait, just to make sure, we should confess to each other…

Aurelia: Confess what?

Maxine: Our fear, as we can help the scared person if we encounter their fear.

Aurelia: Well, we won't have to worry about my fear as it's the fear of starving to death/malnourishment or malnutrition.

Layne: Why are you afraid of that?

Aurelia: I had to hunt in order to feed my family; I always did, even when I was little. My parents were unemployed and too busy with drugs to realize they had kids to feed. Therefore, it was my job. When I was younger, I would get nightmares about myself and my family dying from starvation. I knew that if they did die, it'd be my own fault. This developed a fear inside of me...

Layne: Woah… I'm just afraid of spiders and small spaces… Which I'm surprised I haven't run into here.

Maxine: I'll keep that in mind. I'm just afraid of… well, bullies that can't be stopped, so I don't think we'll run into that anytime soon.

Layne: So basically, all we need to worry about is my fears.

Maxine: Well, basically.

Aurelia: Let's just go into the "Elevator of Doom" and finish off this challenge.

(The Amazing Asteroids go inside the elevator, and close it)

Layne: Down we go!

(As layne leans over to check out the elevator, a spider crawls onto his next)

(Aurelia notices this and signals Maxine, who sees the spider)

Maxine: Layne, so, what do you think of Total Drama so far?

(As Maxine distracts Layne, Aurelia sneaks around behind him)

Layne: It's not as bad as I thought it would be. That was a bit of a random question, why'd you ask?

Maxine: Well…

Layne: Where's Aurelia?

(Layne turns around, seeing Aurelia creeping behind him)

Layne: Um, can you please back away a bit? The tight space here is already getting to me a bit. I'm a little bit claustrophobic.

Aurelia (eyes darting from Layne's eyes to his neck): Yeah! Sure!

Layne: Why do you keep looking at my neck?

Maxine (jumping in): Because… she's thinking about something right now, so she's staring off into space.

Layne: Um… okay.

(Aurelia and Maxine sigh in relief)

(The elevator dings)

(Layne, Aurelia, and Maxine collect their stamps)

Layne: Well, let's head out.

(Layne begins walking away, the spider still on his neck)

Aurelia (whispers to Maxine): That was close… way to close.

Maxine: I know.

Layne (turning around curiously): What do you know?

Maxine: That…. that this building was really well built!

Aurelia: The architect who designed this? Must be amazing.

Layne: Um… okay?

 **Open Confessional**

 **Layne (with the spider on his neck): Those two are acting really weird.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to the Gorgeous Galaxy and the Monster Moons, who have reached the "Elevator of Doom" at the exact same time)

Danny: So… I suppose there's no way that both teams could go down in peace? Can't we all just be friends?

Danielle (getting in a fighting position): Danny, get ready, we have no idea what they may do.

Satchel (flexing and then loosening/stretching his arms): Oh yeah, I've been waiting for a fight all season long…

Hazel (stands up on her toes to whisper into Satchel's ears): You may be able to fight, but I'm not ready to take on one of those two. Let's just play safe and go down peacefully.

Satchel (looks saddened, but nods his head and turns to face Danny and Danielle): Never mind guys, I've changed my mind! Let's all just go down and collect our stamps peacefully!

(Danielle and Danny look at each other and bewilderment)

 **Open Confessional:**

 **Danielle: I don't trust him at all.**

 **(Danny walks in)**

 **Danny: Neither do I, I mean, that guy is so sketchy!**

 **(Danielle looks at Danny)**

 **Danielle: Glad to know that someone shares similar sentiments.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Satchel, Hazel, Danielle, and Danny walk into the "Elevator of Doom" and close the doors behind)

(The four share awkward silence)

(The elevator dings, and they all collect their stamps and go on)

 **(Author's Note: You guys were expecting something to happen, weren't you? Nope! Completely uneventful elevator! At least this time…)**

(Camera flips to Macaria and Ambrose, who have just reached the "Elevator of Doom")

Ambrose: We're finally here. Let's just go in quickly and get this over with. Told you that this was the fastest way to the elevator! My scouting out worked! And you stayed safe.

Macaria (smiles): Yes, you are correct.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Macaria: He's sometimes dreamy… No, I have to stay focused and keep my head in the game.**

 **Close Confessional**

Ambrose: Let's go!

(Ambrose and Macaria go inside the "Elevator of Doom", collect their stamps, and quickly walk out)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Ambrose: That was surprisingly uneventful. It wasn't like that last season…**

 **Close Confessional**

 _Open Flashback to Revenge of Pahkitew Island_

 _(Camera flips to Sick Seagulls)_

 _Macaria: We're finally at the elevator of doom._

 _Magnolia: Why are there two "x's" here?_

 _(Ambrose walks in): An "x" stands for the spot where a contestant was scared._

 _Macaria: Were you the one that scared Jack and Kaarina?_

 _Ambrose: No, it was probably Chef._

 _Magnolia: Well, let's just enter and get this over with._

 _Ambrose: Wait. The mechanism looks tampered with._

 _Magnolia: It looks as if it won't close._

 _Macaria: Let's just go in._

 _(They go in, elevator door closes)_

 _(Elevator lights go out)_

 _Magnolia: Guys?_

 _Ambrose: I'm in here…_

 _(lights come back on)_

 _Magnolia: Oh thank goodness._

 _Ambrose: Magnolia? Turn around._

 _Magnolia (turns around and sees "x" with Macaria's name on it): NO!_

 _(Gong is heard)_

 _Ambrose: She would want us to move on. Let's just continue and move on._

 _Magnolia: You're right. Let's go._

 _(They collect their stamp and head out)_

 _Close Flashback_

Ambrose: Macaria, I'm going to run on ahead, to try to find the quickest path to our entry door, so we can win this challenge.

Macaria: Okay, but I'm going to continue walking towards the door.

Ambrose: Since we don't need everybody on our team to make it, should we just move on by ourselves and try to find the door?

Macaria: That sounds like a deal.

Ambrose: Alright!

(Ambrose begins sprinting on ahead)

(Camera flips to Corwin and Kaelyn, who have reached their entry door)

Corwin (turns the handle and comes out with Kaelyn): WE MADE IT!

Kaelyn (looks around): It appears that we're the first team to make it out!

(Chris, surrounded by his entourage of security guards and interns, comes in)

Chris: Kaelyn, Corwin, congratulations, you have won this challenge for the Powerful Planets!

(Suddenly, Layne, Aurelia, and Maxine run onto the scene)

Maxine: Seriously? Are you kidding? We were so close… Oh, by the way, Layne, you have a spider on your neck.

(Layne looks at his neck and screams, flicking the spider off)

Layne: Why didn't you tell me?

Aurelia: We didn't want you to scream in there, you would have been eliminated.

Layne (looking sheepish): That's true…

Chris: Anyway, Corwin and Kaelyn, you have won the Powerful Planets a spa that will be placed in your cabin!

Corwin: Awesome!

(Danielle, Danny, Satchel, and Hazel all run onto the scene)

Satchel: Really, at the same time? Again?

Danny: Hey bud, we didn't ask for it to go down like that either.

Hazel: Let's not get into a fight right now.

Danielle: I agree with Hazel. Besides, it didn't even matter! It's not like one of our teams will be sending somebody home today.

(Ambrose runs onto the scene)

Ambrose: Oh yeah, I made it! (suddenly notices that all of the other teams are there) Oh shoot… we came in last.

Satchel: Well, I mean, I guess you just weren't fast.

(Macaria comes onto the scene)

Macaria: Ambrose, you made it!

(Macaria notices the other teams)

Macaria: Please tell me that you arrive here before then…

Ambrose: Unfortunately not…

Chris: Shooting Stars! I'll see you at the campfire ceremony! Oh, and the rest of you will be there too, you just won't be important.

(Chris turns and faces the camera)

Chris: Who will be the one out from the Shooting Stars? Will any more drama unfold? And am I handsome? The answer to the last question is yes… but anyway, come back to find out the answers to the other two after the commercial break. Don't go anywhere, as we're about to wrap up this episode of Total, Drama, STARDUST ISLAND!

(Commercial Break)

(Time Skip)

(Camera shows the Shooting Stars at the campfire ceremony)

Chris: Shooting Stars. After this, one of you will no longer be part of this team. You know the drill, one at a time, go into the voting booth, and vote someone out!

(Time skip)

Chris (looking at the votes): Interesting… very interesting… power player going out, huh?

(Chris turns towards the Shooting Stars)

Chris: The first one safe is… Macaria.

(Chris tosses Macaria a marshmallow)

Chris: Tessa, you are also safe.

(Chris tosses Tessa a marshmallow)

Chris: Also safe is… Ambrose? Thought you would be out for sure.

(Chris throws Ambrose a marshmallow)

Chris: Jack and Jared, you both messed up today's challenge for your team in some way. But the one who will be eliminated is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.PSYCH!

Jared and Jack: Whaaat?

Chris: You're both going home! It was tied!

(Jared and Jack stare at each other, dumbfounded)

Jack: Um… what about a tiebreaker challenge?

Jared (furiously nodding his head): Yeah, a tiebreaker challenge is good.

Chris: Nah, it'll take too much time. Plus, I'm lazy. Chef, Febuura, take them to the Plane of Shame!

(Chef and Febuura escort Jack and Jared to the Plane of Shame)

 **Open Voting Confessional:**

 **Jack: I'm voting out Jared. It's my best chance of staying in the game.**

 **Jared: I'm taking out Jack. He totally was a loser today! Neeerd. Anywho, he'll be out. Mark my words.**

 **Tessa: Now would be a good time to eliminate a threat. Ambrose, you're out.**

 **Macaria: I guess I'm going to vote out Jack.**

 **Ambrose: Jared. That guy just annoys me a bit.**

 **Close Voting Confessional**

(Camera flips to Chris)

Chris: Wow, that was surprising! Who will be out next? Will the Powerful Planets enjoy their spa?

Powerful Planets: Of course!

Chris: And will the Shooting Stars bounce back? To find out, come to the next episode of Total, Drama, STARDUST ISLAND!

(Time Skip)

(Camera flips to Solar Island, where Jared and Jack have just landed on)

Jared: What is this island?

Jack (reading a nearby sign): "Welcome to Solar Island! There is food and shelter on the right side of this Island, just continue walking on the edge of the Island, and you'll get there. Anyway, on this island are four Chris idols! If you can find one of these idols, you can return to the show at the merge, when I return to see if anyone has found an idol. Good luck, and happy idol hunting!"

Jared: Oh yeah, I'm coming back!

Jack: Good luck with that… I bet finding a Chris idol won't be easy.

Jared: It won't be easy, but it'll be worth it…

(End)

 **Author's Note: Once again guys, sorry for the long wait. Anyway, who do you all think will win Total Drama Stardust Island? Let me know in the reviews, or PM me! Bye!**


End file.
